


Неприкасаемая

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cataclysm, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: На щеках Маринетт можно было разглядеть дорожки высохших слез, ее губы дрожали, зрачки были максимально расширены. Она только что прекратила кричать, но все еще тряслась от страха. Адриан не верил, что настолько сильный ужас мог быть вызван естественными причинами. Может быть, виновата акума? Появился враг, проникающий в сознание человека и вызывающий подобную реакцию? Да только Плагг утверждал, что за всю свою долгую жизнь лишь единожды видел у человека подобный взгляд. И акума была ни при чем.





	1. Прикоснуться к кошмару

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5326270  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Иногда Адриан сожалел о том, что Организация Объединенных Наций не приняла Конвенцию, запрещающую злодеям терроризировать мирных жителей в четыре утра. Вчера до полуночи ему пришлось торчать на фотосессии, домой вернулся лишь к часу, а ровно через три часа он был разбужен очередным акуманизированным. Благо с ним справились относительно быстро, но только драгоценные минуты сна «Чудесным Исцелением» не вернулись. Поэтому сейчас Агресту огромных усилий стоило не заснуть на уроке литературы.  
  
      Для нормального сна необходимо восемь-десять часов в сутки. За эту неделю юноша спал от силы двадцать. Глаза слипались, то и дело приходилось прятать зевоту за книгой, а голову подпирать кулаком.  
  
      Обычно мадам Бюстье старалась преподносить учебный материал в максимально интересной форме. Но сейчас у Адриана складывалось впечатление, будто учительнице самой скучна тема урока. И как в такой ситуации сохранять бодрость?  
  
      Подавив очередной зевок, Адриан откинулся на спинку скамьи. Быть может, если он будет смотреть на саму мадам Бюстье, глаза перестанут так сильно слипаться?  
  
      Увы, артикуляция учительских губ произвела обратный эффект: веки стали тяжелеть еще больше.  
  
      Юноша встряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать подкрадывавшийся сон. Как назло, Нино сегодня не пришел, иначе можно было бы попросить у него послушать бодрящей музыки. Правда, Агрест чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что и металл мог бы подействовать как колыбельная. Даже мысли о том, что заснув на уроке, Адриан навлечет гнев отца и, возможно, навсегда забудет дорогу в коллеж, совершенно не помогали. Более того, он прекрасно слышал мирное посапывание за своей спиной и, черт возьми, очень сильно завидовал Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, сидевшей за второй партой! Из-за того, что Агрест был ближе к учителю, ее сон меньше привлекал к себе внимание, чем мог бы привлечь его. Юноше даже обидно стало: он все утро город спасал и не выспался, а Принцесса в данный момент нежилась в объятьях сна.  
  
      Уставшее подсознание так хотело последовать примеру одноклассницы и погрузиться в дремоту, что под его натиском силы сопротивления были вынуждены капитулировать. Тяжелые веки все-таки слиплись, голова донельзя удобно расположилась на парте, а перед глазами всплыла сцена первой встречи с Ледибаг.  
  
      Но полностью погрузиться в чудесный сон-воспоминание парню не удалось — истошный нечеловеческий крик подействовал на уши Адриана не хуже любого будильника.   
  
      Агрест не сразу понял, что источником душераздирающего крика была не новая акума, а обычно тихая и застенчивая одноклассница. Юноша, как и остальные присутствовавшие в классе, только и мог испуганно смотреть, как Маринетт, вцепившись руками в собственные волосы, в ужасе кричит во весь голос. На шум прибежали из других классов, но также застыли в дверях от увиденного: слишком странным казалось это зрелище. Что могло настолько напугать Дюпен-Чен во время урока?  
  
      Первой опомнилась Алья.  
  
      Девушка протянула руку, чтобы успокоить подругу, но сделала только хуже.  
  
      — Не прикасайся! — провизжала Маринетт, резко отстраняясь от ладони Сезер.  
  
      — Маринетт, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила мадам Бюстье.  
  
      Вздрогнув, брюнетка повернулась к учительнице, отчего Адриану стало лучше видно ее лицо. На щеках одноклассницы отчетливо можно было разглядеть дорожки высохших слез, ее губы дрожали, а зрачки были расширены так, что радужка почти исчезла. Она прекратила кричать, но ее глаза забегали по классу, словно в поисках безопасного пути отступления.  
  
      — Из-звин-ните, — всхлипывая, ответила Маринетт. Она часто заикалась и прежде, но сейчас ее заикание было не обычным,  _не правильным_. — Прос-сти-те, мне прис-снил-лся кош-шмар… Я, н-наверн-но, п-пойду!  
  
      С этими словами девушка резко вскочила на ноги и, взяв свою сумку, стремглав побежала к выходу из класса, стараясь случайно не коснуться никого из столпившихся зевак.  
  
      Адриан прекрасно знал, что на кошмарные сны  _так_  не реагируют. А значит, Коту Нуару придется разобраться, что же случилось.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Алья, как лучшая подруга, не могла оставить Маринетт одну в таком состоянии и сразу же отпросилась с урока. Мадам Бюстье без раздумий отпустила ее, взяв обещание, что та обязательно сообщит, если что-то узнает. К сожалению, никому больше с урока уйти не позволили, поэтому Адриану пришлось ждать перемены.  
  
      Всю сонливость как ветром сдуло, так что он смог сосредоточиться на обдумывании произошедшего.  
  
      Юноша не верил, что настолько сильный страх мог быть вызван естественными причинами. Может быть, во всем действительно виновата акума? Появился новый враг, проникающий в сознание человека и вызывающий подобную реакцию? Вот только обычно злодеи так не действовали, предпочитая нападать открыто и требовать Камни Чудес. К тому же акуманизированные, как правило, либо атаковали всех без разбора, либо сосредотачивались на объекте мести. Кому могло взбрести в голову мстить безобидной Маринетт, Адриан не представлял, а для атаки на всех подряд одной жертвы было мало. Разве что требовалось особое условие. Может, злодей мог проникать в сны? Маринетт ведь спала во время урока.  
  
      В любом случае, Агресту нужно было лично поговорить с одноклассницей. Если виновата акума, он должен был узнать как можно больше подробностей, чтобы облегчить работу себе и своей Леди.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан собирался перевоплотиться в героя Парижа и отправиться к Маринетт сразу же после урока, но за пару минут до звонка на перемену в класс вернулась Алья. Мадам Бюстье тотчас атаковала девушку вопросом «Что случилось?», забыв о том, что объясняла домашнее задание. Вместо ответа Сезер только развела руками и грустно опустила голову.  
  
      — А сейчас она как? — озвучил терзавший всех вопрос Натаниэль.  
  
      — Закрылась в комнате, — подойдя к своей парте, Алья начала собирать оставленные вещи. — Не пускает никого: ни родителей, ни меня.  
  
      — Ты снова к ней? — поинтересовалась Милен, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок.   
  
      — Может, я пойду с тобой? — в голосе Роуз чувствовалось искреннее беспокойство за подругу. Мадам Бюстье молчанием выражала свою готовность отпустить учениц с урока, если это могло помочь Маринетт.  
  
      — Не думаю, что мы хоть что-нибудь можем сделать, — грустно вздохнула Алья. Хлоя и та слушала ее тихую речь, затаив дыхание. — Говорю же: она даже родителей не хочет видеть. Забаррикадировалась в комнате, ни с кем не разговаривает. Только всхлипы слышны.  
  
      Сезер прикусила губу и костяшками пальцев смахнула подступавшие слезы. Осознание собственной беспомощности давило на девушку, неспособную ничего сделать для лучшей подруги. Алья не могла ни утешить закрывшуюся в своей комнате Маринетт, ни узнать причину такого состояния. Уж ей ли, гонявшейся за сенсациями для своего блога по всему Парижу, не знать, что в ужасе, охватившем Маринетт, виноват вовсе не приснившийся сон? Девушка очень надеялась, что если причина действительно сверхъестественная, то Ледибаг и Кот Нуар вскоре во всем разберутся, вернув прежнюю жизнерадостную Маринетт. И на сей раз Алья не будет рваться в пекло, желая заснять удачный кадр битвы со злом. Сейчас перед ней стояла более важная задача.  
  
      — На мадам Чен страшно смотреть, — звонок с урока прозвенел, но ни один из учащихся даже не сдвинулся с места, вслушиваясь в каждое слово Альи. — Она очень переживает, и я надеюсь хотя бы ее поддержать.  
  
      Девушка закинула на плечо свою сумку и взяла в руки рюкзак лучшей подруги. Алья винила себя в том, что не уследила за Маринетт. Она ведь видела, какой уставшей выглядела подруга перед уроками, словно всю ночь не спала. Надо было забить тревогу уже тогда, но Сезер поверила в то, что ее девочка не могла заснуть, так как пересматривала фотографии Адриана. Вот только обычно Маринетт говорила об этом с мечтательной интонацией, а не измотанно, как на сей раз.  
  
      — Если что-нибудь узнаю, я сообщу, — чуть слышно прошептала Алья, оставляя учебную аудиторию за спиной.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Больше терять время Адриан не собирался. Сделав вид, что читает входящее смс, он попросил одноклассников держать его в курсе ситуации с Маринетт, сославшись на то, что отец в срочном порядке вызвал его на незапланированную фотосессию. Если Маринетт, как говорила Алья, закрыла в свою комнату дверь, то он проникнет через окно. Отчасти так даже было лучше: никто не помешает Нуару пообщаться с ней наедине.  
  
      Если только сама Маринетт захочет с ним говорить.  
  
      С другой стороны, быть может, герою Парижа девушка все же доверится? Почувствует желание Кота ее защитить и расскажет, что ее  _так_  испугало? Если причина действительно акума, воздействующая на людей через кошмары, то Нуар должен был узнать как можно больше подробностей, ведь чем лучше знаешь врага, тем легче его победить. А уж победить Адриан желал как никогда: он никому не простит того, в каком состоянии оказалась его подруга.  
  
      Даже Плагг вел себя непривычно тихо, не клянчил сыр, не сопротивлялся тому, что его затягивало в кольцо. Лишь задумчиво посмотрел хозяину в глаза, перед тем как скрыться в почерневшем металле.  
  
      Приземлившись на крышу пекарни «TS», Кот Нуар перепрыгнул на балкончик, с которого через люк можно было попасть в комнату Маринетт. Будучи истинным джентльменом, Нуар трижды постучался в люк прежде, чем открыть его и войти, не дождавшись ответа.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт сидела на полу, обхватив себя руками, и отсутствующим взглядом смотрела в пустоту. Ее губы были поджаты, лицо казалось неестественно бледным, а пробивавшая ее редкая дрожь порождала в Адриане еще большее желание отомстить тому, кто довел его оптимистичную одноклассницу до  _такого_.  
  
      Настроения привычно шутить или паясничать, когда его подруга была больше похожа на привидение, чем на Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, у Кота не было никакого. Напротив, ему хотелось протянуть руку вперед и, положив ладонь Маринетт на плечо, произнести искренние слова поддержки. Вот только истошный крик «Не прикасайся!», которым девушка пресекла попытки Альи ее коснуться, до сих пор эхом стоял в ушах Нуара.  
  
      Не обратив внимания на плакаты с собственным лицом (равно как и на красную тень, юркнувшую за монитор компьютера), Кот Нуар присел на корточки перед Маринетт и тихо прошептал:  
  
      — Расскажи, что случилось, Принцесса.  
  
      Девушка испуганно отшатнулась в сторону, только сейчас осознав, что в комнате была не одна. Ее зрачки сузились, сфокусировавшись на нежданном госте, а изо рта раздался сдавленный стон.  
  
      — М-мне п-приснился кош-шмар, — этот ответ не устроил Адриана утром и Кота Нуара сейчас.  
  
      —  _Так_  на страшные сны не реагируют, — возразил он.  
  
      — В-все в пор-рядке, честно, — дрожащим голосом произнесла девушка, обняв руками коленки.  
  
      — Я вижу, — горько усмехнулся Кот и, посмотрев подруге в глаза, добавил: — Ты можешь довериться мне. Мы, герои, для того и существуем, чтобы помогать в таких ситуациях.  
  
      Маринетт отвела взгляд в сторону.  
  
      — Мне правда не нужна помощь, — немалых усилий ей стоило произнести эту фразу без заикания. — Скоро пройдет.  
  
      — Что пройдет?  
  
      — Я привыкну.  
  
      — К чему, Маринетт? — запустив руку в собственные волосы, вопросил Нуар.  
  
      Вместо ответа девушка лишь потрясла головой. Тихий всхлип вырвался из ее груди, а следом за ним раздалось не менее тихое «Позволь мне побыть одной». Вот только мог ли герой Парижа оставить ее в трудную минуту? Мог ли Адриан бросить подругу в беде?  
  
      Ни в этой, равно как и ни в любой другой из девяти своих жизней!  
  
      — Только после того, Принцесса, как ты расскажешь мне, что случилось, — твердо заявил он.  
  
      — Мне пересказать тебе сон, в котором Хлоя вышла замуж за парня, который мне нравится? — горько усмехнулась она.  
  
      Нуар закрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он и не подозревал, что его одноклассница настолько упряма, что даже героя Парижа не собирается посвящать в свои проблемы. Ее ложь была настолько очевидна, что даже опровергать не было смысла. Если бы Маринетт действительно приснился такой сон, она бы не избегала прикосновений.  
  
      — Почему ты не даешь мне тебе помочь? — спросил Нуар, поймав себя на мысли, что в данный момент он завидует своей Леди. Ей, предвестнице Удачи, люди охотнее доверяют свои проблемы, чем ему, несущему Несчастья и Разрушение. Быть может, по этой причине и Маринетт не желала открываться ему? В таком случае, оставалась надежда, что Ледибаг сможет разобраться в этой ситуации.  
  
      — Потому что помочь ты ничем не сможешь, — смотря куда угодно, но только не на Кота Нуара, ответила Маринетт. После же, словно осознав,  _что_  вырвалось из ее уст, и почувствовав, насколько  _неприятно_  было это слышать Коту, девушка выпалила: — Потому что помощь не требуется. Да. Я хотела сказать именно это. Скоро само все пройдет.  
  
      Воцарившееся молчание прервал стук снизу и голос Альи, умоляющий Маринетт открыть люк или хотя бы поговорить с родными.  
  
      — Они за тебя волнуются, — мягко произнес Нуар, сдержав порыв дотронуться до выглядевшей беззащитной подруги. Та лишь кивнула, подтверждая, что и так это знает.  
  
      Понимая, что здесь и сейчас он не сделает для Маринетт ничего, Нуар медленно поднялся на ноги и направился к окну. Девушка выглядела более спокойной и менее испуганной, чем в тот момент, когда он пришел в ее комнату, поэтому Кот все же решился уйти. Взяв с Маринетт обещание, что она поговорит с родными, он покинул покои Принцессы и отправился искать свою Леди в надежде, что хотя бы та сможет разговорить Маринетт.  
  
      Вот только этим вечером Ледибаг пропустила патруль.  
  
      

***

  
  
      В свою комнату Адриан вернулся уже за полночь. Леди он так и не увидел, и хотя патруль она пропускала не в первый раз, сегодня ее помощь была нужна Агресту как никогда. Конечно, выделять кого-то среди обычных граждан было не по-геройски, но с этим Адриан ничего поделать не мог: покой и безопасность  _друзей_  были для него важнее, чем многое другое.  
  
      Судя по сообщениям, которые Алья рассылала переживавшим за Маринетт одноклассникам, девушка так и не вышла к родным, однако через дверь с ними все же поговорила. Адриан хотел надеяться, что уже утром все будет хорошо, что Маринетт вернется на занятия в коллеж и будет так же мило улыбаться, словно ничего не произошло.  
  
      Быть может, ей действительно приснился страшный сон? Может, в детстве девушке была нанесена психологическая травма, и ее сегодняшнее поведение — это последствия? Потому что если бы причиной была акума, как предполагал Адриан ранее, то были бы другие жертвы. Однако о них сообщений не поступало.  
  
      Что ж, утро вечера мудренее. Сейчас Адриан был слишком уставшим, чтобы продолжать искать причины странного ужаса, охватившего Маринетт, а кровать, с которой Агрест почти не виделся всю эту неделю, казалась столь же заманчивой, как поцелуй Ледибаг.  
  
      Вот только его квами был другого мнения.  
  
      — Адриан, — лишь сейчас Агрест заметил, насколько серьезным был Плагг весь этот день, — похоже… Нет, к сожалению, я догадываюсь, что произошло с Маринетт.  
  
      Герой вопросительно посмотрел на парившего перед ним котенка. Если Плагг знал, то почему не сказал об этом раньше? Неужели хотел выпросить побольше сыра за эту информацию?  
  
      Но прежде, чем Адриан задал вопрос, квами продолжил:  
  
      — За всю свою долгую жизнь я лишь один раз видел у человека такой взгляд. Тот человек… — Плагг запнулся, словно набираясь храбрости для того, чтобы произнести следующую фразу, — вернулся к жизни после того, как был убит. Был убит «Катаклизмом».


	2. Прикоснуться к правде

      Адриан не верил своим ушам. Маринетт не могла быть убита «Катаклизмом» хотя бы по двум причинам: во-первых, она была жива (до смерти напугана, но жива), а во-вторых, единственным человеком, способным использовать эту всеразрушающую способность, был сам Адриан. И он бы ни за что на свете не стал убивать свою подругу.  
  
      Да он бы вообще не стал убивать!  
  
      — Насчет первого, говорю же: тот человек вернулся к жизни, — отведя взгляд в сторону, произнес Плагг. — Произошло воскрешение.  
  
      — Но я ведь ее не убивал! — в отчаянии вцепившись в собственные волосы, выкрикнул Адриан. — Меня даже злодеи под контроль не брали на этой неделе, — парень обессиленно рухнул на кровать. Мысль о том, что он мог лишить жизни человека,  _подругу_ , ужасно давила на сознание, заставляя искать все возможные варианты, доказательства, что причиной был вовсе  **не он**. — Да и Маринетт стало плохо во время урока, — юноша с надеждой посмотрел на своего квами. — В тот момент я даже не был в трансформации.  
  
      — Она могла умереть не сегодня, — тихо, сухо, почти без эмоций ответил Плагг, в душе, однако, переживавший не меньше хозяина. Все-таки именно он наделял Кота Нуара способностью, из-за которой Маринетт оказалась в такой ситуации.  
  
      — Если бы я ее, как ты говоришь,  _убил_ , — Адриану очень не нравилось, как звучит это слово. Он и не представлял, как иногда бывает трудно его произнести, — то почему тогда она сегодня со мной разговаривала? Она не смотрела на Кота Нуара как на собственного убийцу, когда я к ней пришел.  
  
      Не согласиться с этим фактом квами не мог. Маринетт выглядела так, словно боялась всего и вся, но когда герой Парижа пришел к ней, девушка даже начала успокаиваться, хотя прошлый воскрешенный при виде убившего его Кота Нуара испытывал еще  _больший_  ужас и открыто желал смерти герою. К тому же того человека носившая в то время маску Ледибаг вернула к жизни «Чудесным Исцелением», и это произошло почти сразу же после тяжелой битвы с врагом. Сейчас все было иначе.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — черный котенок задумчиво скрестил лапки на груди. — Ни почему она вела себя так, будто ее убил не Кот Нуар, ни как она умерла.  
  
      — А если «Катаклизм» к ней применил акуманизированный? — Адриан зацепился за эту версию, словно она была дорогой к  _его_  спасению. Мысль «Это сделал не я» вытесняла почти все остальные из сознания юноши. — Копикэт ведь мог использовать эту способность…  
  
      — Маринетт умерла от  _настоящего_  «Катаклизма», — грустно вздохнув, покачал головой Плагг.  
  
      Только истинное Разрушение могло причинить такую боль, что даже воскреснув, человек не мог позабыть о ней. Подражатели своими атаками разрушали лишь тело. Настоящий «Катаклизм» уничтожал и душу.  
  
      Адриан издал протяжный стон, а маленький квами вновь погрузился в раздумья. Он был абсолютно уверен, что не ошибся в своих выводах и Маринетт действительно была возвращена к жизни после столь ужасающей смерти. Вот только он также был уверен, что уже три тысячи лет «Катаклизм» не применялся к людям. Ее не убивали, но она умерла. Как это было возможно, Плагг не знал. Хотя одна версия у него все же имелась.  
  
      — Есть шанс, что это произошло в будущем, — поделился гипотезой квами.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, что она как Кассандра обладает даром пророчества? — тяжело вздохнул Агрест. Пусть его непричастность и была опровергнута, если смерти Маринетт еще не произошло, значит, был шанс все исправить. Адриан ни за что не позволит своей однокласснице умереть. Особенно от его руки.  
  
      — Нет, возможно вы с Ледибаг объединили свои Камни Чудес, чтобы вернуть ее к жизни.  
  
      — Но почему тогда она умерла в будущем, а воскресла в прошлом?  
  
      «Потому что в будущем была уничтожена даже ее душа» — такого Плагг произнести не мог. Не тогда, когда хранителем Кольца Неудачи был Адриан Агрест. Этот факт о своей способности юноше знать не следовало: ибо он и так слишком сильно переживал о Маринетт.  
  
      — Воскрешение так работает, — не совсем правда, но и не совсем ложь. Пусть так, но Адриан, терзаемый угрызениями совести за поступок, который еще не совершал, хотя бы не будет сокрушаться еще сильнее. — Вероятно, ее заставили вспомнить какой-то период времени до смерти, чтобы это можно было предотвратить.  
  
      У Адриана перехватило дыхание. Плагг подтвердил, что его надежда не беспочвенна. Смерти Принцессы можно избежать, и Агрест сделает все, чтобы Маринетт осталась жива. Вот только если она помнила, что произойдет, то почему не сказала ему об этом при встрече?  
  
      Неужели боялась доверить свое спасение человеку, однажды отнявшему у нее жизнь? Но ведь он не хотел ее смерти! Он бы обязательно нашел способ предотвратить эту трагедию и спасти Маринетт.  
  
      Похоже, утром Коту Нуару вновь придется нанести ей визит.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Увы, планы героя Парижа сорвала сначала внезапная фотосессия, а после очередная акума, бесчинствовавшая аккурат перед входом в коллеж. Злодейка, именовавшая себя Открытостью (и тотчас же ставшая для Кота Открывашкой), была очень похожа на Алью, разве что платье в форме замочной скважины мадемуазель Сезер ни за что в здравом уме не надела бы. Из рукавов девушка доставала маленькие ключики, которые представляли большую проблему. И если способность этих ключей открыть любую дверь угрозы не представляла, то тот факт, что попадая в человека, ключи заставляли его открывать все свои секреты, совершенно не радовал.  
  
      Так и до раскрытия личностей было недалеко.  
  
      Вспомнив, как в свое время Леди «Wi-Fi» умудрилась запереть Нуара в холодильнике (да еще и кольцо тогда с лапы слетело!), Кот не торопился вступать в битву без Ледибаг. Глядя на то, как злодейка допрашивала пораженную ключом правды Хлою, не являлась ли та причиной, по которой Маринетт до сих пор не покинула свою комнату, герой Парижа понял, из-за чего акуманизировалась его одноклассница.  
  
      На душе вновь стало паршиво.  
  
      Даже если Плагг прав, и Маринетт только  _предстоит_  умереть от «Катаклизма», последствия еще не произошедшей трагедии уже давали о себе знать. Ночью Адриан смог спокойно заснуть, так как тешил себя надеждой, что все можно исправить, не допустить смерти одноклассницы, но…  
  
      Забудет ли Маринетт тот ужас, что испытала, получив воспоминания о собственной гибели? Забудут ли Алья, мадам Чен и месье Дюпен то беспокойство, которое они пережили, увидев Маринетт в таком состоянии? Сезер даже на сделку с Бражником согласилась из-за того, что ничем не могла помочь лучшей подруге!  
  
      И во всем этом виноват был Кот Нуар. Пусть не сейчас, а в будущем.  
  
      Кот боялся думать о том, в каких обстоятельствах произойдет смерть Принцессы. Что заставит его применить «Катаклизм» к девушке, которая никому не делала зла? Маринетт акуманизируется и будет угрожать жизни Леди? Сам Нуар попадет под контроль очередного злодея, отчего утратит способность руководить своими действиями? Или же всему виной будет роковое стечение обстоятельств?  
  
      Герой Парижа поймал себя на мысли, что неплохо бы проводить злодейку к Маринетт, чтобы та своим ключом заставила девушку открыть все секреты и рассказать, что же она видела в воспоминаниях о будущем.  
  
      Вот только вчера Маринетт и так была слишком напугана. Кот просто не мог позволить бедной Мышке бояться еще больше.  
  
      — Извини, опоздала, — голос прекрасной Леди, который Нуар так отчаянно желал услышать еще со вчерашнего вечера, вырвал героя из раздумий. Кот только сейчас понял, что погрузившись в собственные мысли, даже перестал следить за злодейкой, хотя ему следовало быть как никогда бдительным. Благо, Открытость все еще была занята допросом застигнутых врасплох школьников и на следившего за ней с крыши коллежа героя внимания не обращала.  
  
      — Ее ключи открывают не только двери, но и секреты, — предупредил Кот. Впервые он был не в том настроении, чтобы флиртовать с объектом воздыхания. Нуар надеялся, что они как можно скорее завершат битву и смогут обсудить проблему Маринетт. Он был уверен, что Ледибаг сможет помочь в этой ситуации.  
  
      Ведь для его потрясающей Леди не существовало ничего невозможного.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар понимал, что в бою с этой противницей они должны были быть осторожны, поскольку если с попадавшим под вражеский контроль напарником Леди справлялась и не раз, то Кот, выкрикивающий на весь Париж свое настоящее имя, определенно станет проблемой (а также сенсацией). Как минимум потому, что Габриель Агрест точно запрет сынка под замок, лишив Адриана и шанса отправиться на помощь возлюбленной. Хотя, продажи вещей, которые Адриан рекламировал своим модельным лицом, наверняка бы взлетели.  
  
      Отбив жезлом ключ, летевший в Ледибаг, Кот удобнее перехватил свое оружие.  
  
      Естественно, какая-то часть его сознания хотела, чтобы ключ правды задел упрямую Леди, и та, наконец, открыла напарнику свою личность. Тогда бы он не только обрел возможность видеть любимую и без маски, но мог бы обращаться к ней за помощью в таких ситуациях, как вчера, когда Маринетт попала в беду, а на патруль Баг так и не явилась. Однако Кот прекрасно понимал, что это не та ситуация, в которой должно было произойти раскрытие. По крайней мере, Бражнику и его пешке уж точно нельзя было знать настоящую личность героини Парижа.  
  
      — Спасибо, — искренняя благодарность читалась в глазах Ледибаг, когда Нуар в очередной раз не позволил атакам злодейки достичь ее.  
  
      Кот должен был прикрывать ее спину, пока Баг подготовит ловушку для акуманизированной: выпавшая из «Талисмана Удачи» радио-няня да открытая силой злодейки дверь театрального кружка позволили Леди разработать почти идеальный план. Увы, только «почти», так как отыскать в многочисленных коробках с реквизитом нужные вещи, одновременно уклоняясь от летящих в героев ключей, было достаточно сложно. Да и на провокации Нуара Открывашка не поддавалась, из-за чего увести ее в другое помещение, позволив напарнице сосредоточиться на поисках, не представлялось возможным. К тому же в этой комнате без окон выход был только один, и его перегораживала сама Открытость.  
  
      Но еще хуже был тот факт, что серьги уже третий раз предвещали о скорой отмене трансформации, ведь «Талисман Удачи» был призван три минуты назад.  
  
      — Моя Леди, я, конечно, всегда  _мяу_ чтал узнать твою личность, но не думаю, что сейчас для этого подходящее вре _мяу_ , — обеспокоенно произнес Кот, уклоняясь от летящего в него ключа. — Поторопись.  
  
      Алья Сезер и так доставляла проблемы своим желанием снять с героев маски, а когда подвергалась акуманизации, мешала им еще больше, становясь опасным противником. Серьезно, в прошлый раз она чуть не заморозила насмерть Нуара, а в этот раз она встала в дверях и, кидая в героев ключи, не позволяла ни покинуть помещение, ни приблизиться к себе. Хоть «Катаклизм» используй, чтобы выбраться!  
  
      — Используешь «Катаклизм» — запустится таймер, — словно прочла мысли напарника Ледибаг. — А ты пока нужен мне в трансформации.  
  
      Осознав, что Леди только что сказала в одном предложении слова «ты», «нужен» и «мне», Нуар стал настолько счастлив, что, размечтавшись, чуть было не попал под атаку Открывашки, но, вовремя вспомнив, что Баг в любой момент может забрать свои слова назад, вновь сосредоточил все внимание на злодейке. Черт возьми, она с такой скоростью кидала эти ключи, что подобраться к ней на достаточное расстояние не представлялось возможным. И почему Ледибаг не выпал, допустим, кляп? Тогда Кот смог бы заткнуть себе рот и, не боясь сказать правду, броситься в лоб на злодейку.  
  
      Сережки пропищали в предпоследний раз, однако Кот краем глаза успел заметить, как Ледибаг накинула на себя найденное в одной из коробок покрывало. Теперь Нуар был спокоен: даже если трансформация спадет, злодейка и Бражник настоящую личность Леди не увидят.  
  
      — Не смей подглядывать, — твердо сказала Ледибаг перед тем, как сережки издали последний сигнал. — Черт возьми, почему сила указала сразу на  _все_  коробки?  
  
      — Успокойся, волнение только помешает искать, — новый голос, по всей видимости, принадлежал ее квами, но Нуар не мог предать доверие своей Леди и обернуться, чтобы утолить любопытство. Да и ключи Открытость начала посылать с утроенной силой, словно получив от Бражника приказ перейти к решительным действиям, пока один из героев временно выбыл из строя.  
  
      В очередной раз пошутив про то, что его, в отличие от Открывашки, с радостью бы приняли в сборную по бейсболу, Нуар услышал за спиной тяжелый вздох Леди-без-маски, шутку не оценившей. Квами Ледибаг чем-то хрустела, в то время как сама девушка продолжала шумно рыться в коробках. Один раз Кот даже услышал звук, похожий на шмыганье носом, но у Леди не было насморка, так что герой решил, что ему показалось.  
  
      Просто какой-то предмет издал похожий звук. Не могла же Баг плакать?  
  
      Шебуршание продолжалось некоторое время, на протяжении которого герой продолжал отбивать ключи и посылать в Открытость шутки и колкости. Когда полет фантазии у Нуара начал сталкиваться с первыми затруднениями (очередной каламбур даже ему показался глупым), Кот собрался уже было спросить, что же Леди так долго ищет, однако это ему сделать не удалось.  
  
      — Нашла! — обрадованно воскликнула девушка, а уже в следующий миг обратилась героиней Парижа и, собрав необходимый реквизит в то покрывало, под которым скрывала свой настоящий облик, обратилась к напарнику: — А теперь, Котик, создай для меня новую дверь своим «Катаклизмом».  
  
      — Будет исполнено, моя Леди, — отвесив галантный поклон, служивший больше способом уклониться от очередного ключа, чем вежливостью, Нуар активировал смертоносную способность.  
  
      Впервые, наблюдая за тем, как всеразрушающая сила уничтожает бетонное перекрытие, Кот почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце.  
  
      Знать, как действует «Катаклизм» на человеке, он не желал.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Теперь трансформация заканчивалась у Нуара. Так как Открывашка поставила себе цель разговорить именно Ледибаг (видимо, на это повлияло желание Альи узнать личность героини Парижа), Кот смог спокойно спрятаться в туалете коллежа, чтобы накормить Плагга. Долго смаковать любимое лакомство у квами не вышло: Леди предупреждала, что не сможет завершить свой план, если Нуар не будет отвлекать злодейку.  
  
      Девушек Кот нашел на втором этаже коллежа. Кивнув Нуару в знак смены позиций, Леди закинула реквизит за плечо и поспешила скрыться в одной из учебных аудиторий. Настало время героя не пропускать внутрь злодейку.  
  
      — Я, конечно, не Гэндальф Серый, — усмехнулся Кот, — но ты не пройдешь.  
  
      Ключи летели в героя один за другим, как и угрозы выпытать все его тайны, если Нуар добровольно не отдаст свой Камень Чудес или не сообщит, кто ответственен за то, что Маринетт со вчерашнего дня ни разу не покинула своей комнаты. Нуар стиснул зубы, вновь почувствовав вину за преступление, которое еще не успел совершить, и надеялся, что не совершит никогда.  
  
      — Запускай! — раздался голос Ледибаг.  
  
      Ловушка была готова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Минутка обоснуя: отсчет обратной трансформации Ледибаг начинается после вызова "Талисмана Удачи" и занимает пять минут.   
> В рождественском спешле Леди призывает коробку, после отправляет Нуара со списком в пекарню, потом готовит ловушку, заманивает в нее Санту и т.д. Все эти действия занять пять минут, как мне кажется, не могут. Ибо слишком мало времени. Получается, что, пока Кот выполнял поручение своей Леди, она успела лишиться трансформации, накормить Тикки и вновь превратиться в Ледибаг. И получается, что коробка, выпавшая из "Талисмана Удачи" не пропала после обратной трансформации.  
> Из этого можно сделать следующие выводы:  
> 1\. Предмет не исчезнет, пока Леди его не подбросит для "Чудесного Исцеления" (исключение, наверное, если предмет был вызван не для победы над злом, как в Бабблере)  
> 2\. Если вызвать предмет, покормить квами и только после этого очищать бабочку да исцелять город, Леди может общаться с Котом после битвы хоть круглые сутки.


	3. Прикоснуться к Леди

      Первым заскочил в аудиторию Кот и тотчас замер, не поверив своим глазам. В углу класса на полу спиной к вошедшим сидела Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Если бы шокированная не меньше героя злодейка, увидев здесь свою подругу, не прекратила атаки, то его уже давно могли поразить ее открывавшие правду ключи.  
  
      — Мне страшно, — голос Маринетт заставил Нуара вздрогнуть, а Открытость выронить оружие из рук. Горсть золотистых ключей со звоном упала на паркет, рассыпавшись на мелкие осколки, которые тотчас исчезли, будто их никогда и не было.  
  
      — Маринетт, кто тебя обидел? — дрожащим голосом спросила акуманизированная, делая шаг вперед.  
  
      — Помоги мне, Алья, — тихо всхлипнув, произнесла Дюпен-Чен. Сердце Нуара сжалось в груди, ведь сегодня он знал, кто являлся причиной ее слез и страхов.  
  
      Открытость сделала еще один шаг по направлению к подруге. Фиолетовый контур бабочки возник перед ее лицом, означая, что Бражник вышел на связь со своей жертвой, но акуманизированная его проигнорировала, с очередным шагом приближаясь к Маринетт.  
  
      Нуар не знал, что ему делать.  
  
      Он чувствовал, что даже будучи марионеткой Бражника, Алья не причинит лучшей подруге вреда. Да и если Открывашка применит к Маринетт свою способность, девушка только ответит на те вопросы, что волновали и самого Кота. Может быть, она даст понять, как можно предотвратить ее смерть? Может быть, тогда у Нуара получится ее спасти и самому не превратиться в убийцу?  
  
      Вот только когда злодейка коснулась плеча подруги, черный парик с двумя хвостиками слетел на пол, а соскользнувший вслед за ним пиджак открыл присутствующим, что Маринетт перед ними была создана из реквизита театрального кружка.  
  
      А уже в следующий миг, откинув радио-няню в сторону, Ледибаг напала на Открытость со спины, связав ее руки нитью йо-йо. Акуманизированная лишилась возможности атаковать открывающими правду ключами. Да и сбитая с толку увиденным, Алья утратила волю к сопротивлению, позволив прекрасной Леди забрать зараженную бабочкой заколку. Ту самую, что Маринетт собственноручно изготовила в подарок на прошедший день рождения лучшей подруги.  
  
      Герои Парижа вновь одержали победу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Нелегкая была битва, да, моя Леди? — не решаясь сразу перейти к проблеме, произнес Кот, как только акума была очищена. — Алья даже на интервью так вопросами не забрасывала, как сейчас ключами.  
  
      Нуар протянул руку для традиционного соприкосновения кулачками, но Леди, отвлекшись на собственное йо-йо, которое почему-то не желало нормально крепиться к поясу, проигнорировала этот жест.  
  
      Благодаря тому, что после призыва «Талисмана Удачи» и использования «Катаклизма» герои успели накормить своих квами, они не были ограничены отсчетом до обратной трансформации. А значит, ничто не мешало напарникам поговорить.  
  
      — Мне пора, — кроме, разве что, привычки Баг второпях покидать место сражения.  
  
      Но на сей раз причина задержать свою Леди у Нуара была достаточно веская. От их разговора зависело не то, раскроют ли они, наконец, друг другу свои личности, а жизнь человека.  
  
      — Ледибаг, останься, — стараясь придать голосу как можно большую твердость, произнес Кот. Сделать это было достаточно тяжело: все-таки Нуар не представлял, как Баг отреагирует, узнав, что ни в чем неповинной девушке грозила смерть от его «Катаклизма». Возможно, Леди разочаруется в напарнике, скажет, что такой как он не достоин быть героем, раз заставляет гражданских проходить через подобное… Но если это спасет жизнь Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, Кот был готов упасть в глазах любимой.  
  
      Поджав губы, Ледибаг отвела взгляд в сторону.  
  
      — Мне нужно идти, — тихо сказала она и направилась к выходу из аудитории, стараясь не смотреть Нуару в глаза. Подобное поведение было для Баг не характерно: она еще никогда не избегала взгляда напарника, однако у Кота не было времени раздумывать над этими странностями.  
  
      Герой остановил свою Леди, схватив ее за запястье.  
  
      Ледибаг вздрогнула, словно по ее телу пробежал заряд тока. Ее зрачки расширились, а из груди вырвался рваный выдох. Если бы Кот не был занят тем, что обдумывал, как начать разговор, он бы заметил, что Баг закрыла глаза и, едва шевеля губами, бесшумно досчитала до десяти.  
  
      Руку от хватки напарника героиня освобождать не стала.  
  
      — Моя Леди, это вопрос жизни и смерти, — отчеканил Нуар, а после чуть слышно добавил: — Увы, не моей.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Пообещав пришедшей в себя Алье Сезер, что разберется с проблемой Маринетт и выяснит причины внезапно охватившего ее страха, Кот Нуар направился на крышу коллежа, где его должна была ожидать Ледибаг.  
  
      Напарницу Кот застал в крайне задумчивом виде. Девушка расхаживала по крыше взад-вперед, теребя свои хвостики, однако стоило Леди заметить приближение Нуара, как она тотчас приняла собранный вид, придала лицу серьезное выражение и строго произнесла:  
  
      — Перейдем к делу. У меня не так много времени, Кот.  
  
      По дороге на крышу Нуар прокручивал у себя в голове фразы, с которых он мог бы начать разговор. Стоило ли спросить, почему Леди не явилась вчера на патруль, когда Кот так отчаянно ее ждал? Вот только Баг не первый раз пропускала патрули, да и сам герой периодически грешил этим из-за устраиваемых отцом фотосессий. Да и не в пропущенном патруле было дело! Может быть, следовало сразу признаться в том, что Адриан узнал от своего квами? Но фраза «Моя Леди, я убью Маринетт Дюпен-Чен» — не то, что можно выпалить без предисловий. Спросить, знает ли Ледибаг о том, что произошло вчера во время урока в коллеже «Франсуа Дюпон»? Больше похоже на сплетни, чем на обсуждение серьезной проблемы.  
  
      — Тебе известны причины акуманизации Альи Сезер? — набрав воздуха в грудь, герой отдал предпочтение этому вопросу.  
  
      В ответ Ледибаг только кивнула. Что ж, похоже, часть истории можно было не рассказывать.  
  
      — Я вчера... был у Маринетт, — неуверенно продолжил Кот. Начать-то он начал, но как сказать, что именно из-за его способности девушка была в таком состоянии? Вчера ему потребовались огромные усилия, чтобы признать, что его квами говорил правду. Сегодня не меньше мужества герою требовалось, чтобы эту правду озвучить. — Она…  
  
      — Знаю, — перебила Баг, посмотрев в сторону стоящей через дорогу пекарни. — Можешь не забивать этим голову, ситуация под контролем.  
  
      Глаза Нуара округлились от удивления. Неужели Ледибаг могла сказать Коту, чтобы он не забивал себе голову  _этой_ проблемой, словно они не о Маринетт говорили, а о сущей безделице?  
  
      Его одноклассница уже почти сутки не покидает свою комнату, не позволяет никому до себя дотрагиваться и не желает даже словом обмолвиться с обеспокоенными родителями, и  _это_  Леди зовет «под контролем»? Маринетт предстояло умереть от «Катаклизма» и быть возвращенной к жизни при помощи магии Камней Чудес, — это тоже было «под контролем»? Да Баг хотя бы видела, в каком состоянии вчера была Маринетт? Это никак нельзя назвать контролируемой ситуацией!  
  
      — Под контролем? — севшим голосом переспросил Нуар.  
  
      Героиня снова ответила молчаливым кивком.  
  
      Коту казалось, будто он находится в параллельной вселенной. Адриану хотелось верить, что вчера он все-таки заснул на уроке, и все происходящее сейчас является страшным сном. Ведь не может быть так, что герой Парижа убьет собственную одноклассницу, а Ледибаг будет реагировать на это так сухо, словно они говорят не о жизни Маринетт, а обсуждают экономические сводки!  
  
      Нет, Леди никак не могла оставить человека в беде. Быть может, она не была в курсе  _всей_  ситуации? Ведь Маринетт вчера отказалась рассказывать Нуару, что с ней случилось, да и не только ему. Насколько Коту было известно, она отказывалась разговаривать со всеми. Возможно, Баг не пришла на патруль, так как была в это время у Маринетт и пыталась помочь ей? Вдруг девушка сказала Ледибаг то же, что и Нуару? Что помощь ей не требуется, что в скором времени все пройдет само собой, и что Маринетт привыкнет… Вот только к чему, черт побери, там было привыкать? К загнанному взгляду и панической боязни любых прикосновений?  
  
      — Как много она тебе рассказала? — Кот с надеждой посмотрел на напарницу.  
  
      С одной стороны он хотел услышать в ответ, что Маринетт и ей не сказала всей правды, ведь в таком случае Нуар бы смог объяснить несвойственную Леди холодность и отстраненность. Вдруг, Баг поверила, что Дюпен-Чен действительно видела страшный сон, поэтому не сочла случившееся чем-то из ряда вон выходящим? А сейчас действительно торопилась по важным делам?  
  
      Но с другой стороны противоположный ответ герой жаждал услышать не меньше. Если Леди все-таки знала о том, что Маринетт получила воспоминания о своей будущей смерти, и сказала, что контролирует ситуацию, то это означало, что у них были все шансы на спасение девушки. Вот только, увы, в таком случае единственно возможным объяснением поведению Ледибаг являлось то, что она узнала о напарнике. Похоже, с тем, кто способен убить невинного человека «Катаклизмом», прекрасная героиня не желала иметь дела.  
  
      Что ж, если в будущем Адриан действительно отнял жизнь у Маринетт, он полностью заслужил подобное отношение.  
  
      — Я узнала от нее все, что нужно, — Ледибаг все так же не смотрела Нуару в глаза. — Не беспокойся, я разберусь.  
  
      — Я могу помочь? — на сей раз и Кот отвел взгляд в сторону.  
  
      Если под словом «все» Леди подразумевала его «Катаклизм», то он не знал, как вести себя с напарницей. Нуару очень хотелось сказать хоть что-либо в свое оправдание, но ведь сейчас он еще ничего не совершал и даже не представлял, за что именно и как ему оправдываться. Да и нужны ли были эти оправдания кому-нибудь, кроме него самого? Черт возьми, мало того, что он был героем, и его долгом являлось охранять покой мирных жителей, так и ответственность за еще не случившуюся трагедию лежала на нем как на владельце Кольца Разрушения! А значит, он был обязан засунуть жалкие попытки оправдаться куда подальше и не допустить смерти Принцессы.  
  
      — Нет, — Леди вновь принялась теребить правый хвостик, даже не замечая, что делает это перед напарником. — Меня одной вполне достаточно. Говорю же: ситуация под контролем. Можешь не беспокоиться.  
  
      На сей раз Нуар не выдержал. Равнодушие Ледибаг открыло шлюзы плотины сдерживавшей Кота, и скопившееся со вчерашнего дня отчаяние бурным потоком хлынуло наружу.  
  
      — Разрази меня акума, Маринетт предстоит умереть от моей руки, а ты говоришь мне не беспокоиться?!  
  
      Зрачки Нуара сузились так, что стали едва различимы в зелени его глаз. Ноздри Кота раздувались от тяжелого дыхания, мышцы были напряжены, кулаки стиснуты так, что когти впивались в ладони, а на шее отчетливо виднелась пульсирующая вена.  
  
      В противоположность Коту Ледибаг внешне оставалась абсолютно спокойной.  
  
      — Так ты знаешь, — устало вздохнула она.  
  
      Нуар закрыл глаза, чтобы попытаться вернуть душевное равновесие. Герой ощущал, как кровь пульсировала в его висках, ему хотелось кричать, высказать любимой все, что он думал по поводу того, с какой интонацией Леди произнесла это  _«знаешь»_ , вот только Кот понимал, что своим гневом он ничего не исправит. Более того, часть его подсознания испуганно шептала, что причиной трагедии могла стать вспышка неконтролируемой агрессии.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, ты не хотела посвящать меня в подробности? — голос Нуара дрожал от сдерживаемого гнева, обиды и отчаяния. Он еще ничего не сделал, а на нем уже поставили крест, не позволяя даже  _попытаться_  не допустить смерти Принцессы! Неужели за те два года, что он сражается с Леди плечом к плечу, между ними не образовалось доверия?  
  
      — Я не хотела тебя волновать, — тихий виноватый шепот послужил герою ответом. Впервые за весь день Леди, обхватив правой ладонью левый локоть, позволила себе проявить искренние эмоции. — Ты ведь ничего ей не сделал, поэтому я подумала, что…  
  
      — Плагг рассказал мне еще вчера, — горько усмехнулся Кот.  
  
      Баг не презирала своего напарника, напротив, беспокоилась о нем. Зациклившись на переживаниях о том, как Ледибаг отреагирует на правду, Нуар даже не допускал мысль, что его любимая переживала, как отнесется к происходящему он сам. Адриан ведь знал, насколько упрямой иногда бывала его Леди, мог ведь догадаться, что она решит взять ситуацию в свои руки, чтобы не заставлять напарника винить себя в том, что он еще не успел совершить. Господи, и он-то посмел в ней сомневаться? Да Ледибаг никогда бы не оставила человека в беде! Нуар знал это как никто другой, он ведь видел, как она чуть не отдала свои серьги Лжевольпине, когда приспешница Бражника грозилась сбросить иллюзорного Адриана с Эйфелевой башни. Но нет, сознание, затуманенное эмоциями, заставило Кота напридумывать себе невесть что!  
  
      — Ты как? — впервые за день Леди посмотрела Нуару в глаза.  
  
      — Паршиво, — почесав затылок, ответил тот. — Не так, конечно, как Маринетт, но так, как человек, которому предстоит уби…  
  
      — Не предстоит! — выпалила героиня, притопнув ногой. — Этого не случится.  
  
      — Хотелось бы надеяться, — тяжело вздохнув, Кот сел на корточки и опустил голову.  
  
      — Я не дам тебе стать убийцей, — Ледибаг села рядом с ним. Девушка неуверенно протянула руку вперед, на миг вздрогнула, сжав ладошку в кулак, но тотчас же, словно этого мига не было, опустила ладонь на плечо напарника.  
  
      — Спасибо, — печально улыбнувшись, Нуар снял с плеча ручку своей Леди, приподнес к губам и поцеловал обтянутые алой тканью пальчики. Сосредоточенный на мысли о том, что Баг позволила ему оставить на ее руке поцелуй (что случалось лишь шесть раз за два года их партнерства!), Кот не заметил, как героиня болезненно прикусила свои губы.  
  
      Леди освободила ладонь из лапы Нуара, но лишь для того, чтобы потрепать напарника по волосам. Будь Адриан настоящим котом, он бы давно уже замурлыкал от неожиданной и в то же время долгожданной ласки, однако Нуар не только не был настоящим котом, но и не мог позволить себе предаваться счастью, когда его подруга была в беде.  
  
      — Она меня ненавидит, да? — зажмурившись, словно это могло помочь ему выдержать любой ответ, спросил герой.  
  
      — Разве вчера Маринетт вела себя так, будто тебя ненавидит? — мягко, заботливо, успокаивающе произнесла Ледибаг. Ее слова лучше любой магии были способны излечивать кошачью душу.  
  
      — Принцесса слишком добра к своему убийце, — вместе с горечью в голосе Кота отчетливо слышалась благодарность. Маринетт имела все основания ненавидеть и презирать Нуара, ведь в отличие от него, для которого ничего  _еще_  не произошло, для неё все это  _уже_  случилось. Но даже так Кот не услышал от нее ни единого упрека. Если бы Плаггу не довелось уже видеть воскресшего после «Катаклизма», Адриан бы и не узнал, что именно он причинил Маринетт столько боли.  
  
      — Котенок, ты ничего плохого не сделал. Обещаю,  _то_  будущее никогда не наступит.  
  
      — Принцесса не рассказала, — сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, Нуар решился задать наиболее волновавший его вопрос, — как это произошло?


	4. Прикоснуться к еде

      Когда вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос (который было не так-то просто задать), Ледибаг поднялась на ноги, отвернулась от напарника и, обхватив себя руками, некоторое время задумчиво смотрела перед собой, Нуар уже не знал, что ему думать. Неужели все было  _настолько_  плохо, что Леди не хотела рассказывать Коту о случившемся? Ведь если бы Маринетт не стала рассказывать Баг о произошедшем, героиня бы могла ответить обычное «Нет», и этого бы Нуару хватило. Но раз Ледибаг молчала, значит, было что-то, что героиня не решалась произнести вслух.  
  
      — Моя Леди, я готов услышать любой ответ, — солгал Кот, понимая, что обстоятельства смерти Маринетт от его руки — не та информация, к восприятию которой в принципе можно подготовиться. Но в одном он был уверен наверняка: — Мне нужно знать правду.  
  
      Баг тяжело вздохнула и, не решаясь повернуться к Нуару лицом, печально ответила:  
  
      — Маринетт практически ничего не помнит о своей смерти.  
  
      Над крышей коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон» повисла тишина.  
  
      Коту требовалось время, чтобы осознать услышанную информацию. Черт возьми, если верить словам Плагга, Камни Чудес для того и были объединены в будущем, чтобы Маринетт, получив память о своей смерти, дала героям шанс это предотвратить. Ее воспоминания являлись ключом, надеждой, способом избежать трагедии. Неужели провал? Неужели Нуару не только предстоит применить к своей однокласснице «Катаклизм», но и не удастся сделать ничего для ее спасения?  
  
      — Не переживай, Котик, — все так же смотря куда-то вдаль, произнесла Ледибаг. Героиня обладала воистину чудесным даром, ведь как иначе Нуар мог объяснить ее умение говорить нужные слова в нужное время? — Даже если Маринетт не помнит всего, достаточно того, что мы знаем, что это произо… шло.  
  
      Нуар кивнул, хотя прекрасно знал, что стоявшая спиной к нему Леди этого жеста не видела. Она была права: им уже было как минимум известно, что «Катаклизм» вблизи Маринетт активировать не следует. К тому же Принцесса не покидала своего замка, так что вероятность того, что она окажется рядом с Котом во время сражения с акумой, случайно споткнется и попадет под удар, также была крайне мала. Поэтому Нуару оставалось только стараться не попадать под вражеский контроль, чтобы исключить возможности появления перед Маринетт безумного Кота с грозным оружием, да не допустить акуманизации самой девушки.  
  
      Больше всего герой боялся, что до беззащитной подруги доберется Бражник. Маринетт и так через многое прошла, не хватало еще ей попасть в марионетки к злодею.  
  
      Но раз уж злой мотылек не захватил девушку после вчерашнего, переключившись на ее подругу, то оставалось надеяться, что и впредь Бражник не будет обращать на Маринетт внимания.  
  
      — Спасибо за все, моя Леди, — поднявшись на ноги и потянувшись, искренне поблагодарил Нуар.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что полученные ответы не позволяли решить все проблемы так быстро и просто, как хотелось Нуару, разговор с Ледибаг вселил в него надежду, что все будет хорошо. Они спасут Маринетт, уставший после битвы со злом Адриан снова будет завидовать задремавшей за задней партой однокласснице, и никакой «Катаклизм» не отнимет жизнь у его подруги. Леди не отвернулась от него, узнав, насколько опасна его сила, а Маринетт не стала ненавидеть героя несмотря на то, сколько боли он ей причинил.  
  
      Его окружали воистину невероятные девушки.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Сумерки легли на Париж, а Маринетт так и не покидала своей комнаты. Кот Нуар посетил пекарню ее родителей как раз тогда, когда обеспокоенный состоянием дочери Том Дюпен уже собирался выламывать люк, ведущий в ее комнату.  
  
      Адриан не раз бывал здесь, как без маски, когда готовился к киберспортивному соревнованию, так и в геройском обличии, когда они с Ледибаг сражались против Анимена. Месье Дюпен и мадам Чен всегда казались ему особенными людьми: открытыми, добрыми, готовыми подарить теплую улыбку любому.  
  
      Поэтому видеть, как Сабина трясущимися руками принимает из рук Альи стакан воды, чтобы запить успокоительное, а Том, покрасневший от подскочившего давления, отчаянно пытается дозваться дочери, было  _жутко_.  
  
      — Кот Нуар, пожалуйста, помоги моей девочке, — месье Дюпен отчаянно молил героя Парижа. Этот крупный мужчина казался сейчас невероятно крохотным: поникшие плечи, сгорбленная спина и опущенная голова любого великана могли превратить в лилипута.  
  
      Нуар, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, попытался придать голосу как можно более уверенный вид, однако сделать это было не просто, учитывая, что в их состоянии он винил себя.  
  
      — Для этого я и здесь, месье Дюпен, — произнес он, стараясь не смотреть на Тома.  
  
      Сабина ахнула, то ли встревожено, то ли с облегчением, а Алья тотчас же подбежала к герою с вопросом:  
  
      — Значит, все же виноват злодей?! — в голосе девушки не чувствовалось присущее ей журналистское любопытство. Только искреннее желание узнать, что случилось с подругой, да нескрываемая ярость, которой Сезер могла бы испепелить виновника прежде, чем герои успеют до него добраться.  
  
      — Да, — ответил Кот, понимая, что эти слова не полностью лживы. Если в будущем он опустился до — пусть и наверняка невольного, но все же — убийства, то слово «злодей» по отношению к нему использовалось справедливо. — Однако, простите, подробности я пока рассказать не могу. Но обещаю, мы с Ледибаг сделаем все, чтобы Маринетт вернулась в прежнее состояние.  
  
      — А почему не пришла Ледибаг?  
  
      Том Дюпен задал вполне резонный вопрос (учитывая, что приносящую Удачу Леди ценили больше, чем ее напарника, несущего разрушения), однако Нуар не сразу смог ответить.  
  
      Кот оказался здесь из-за того, что Адриан узнал от Альи, что Маринетт так и сидела взаперти, отказываясь выходить из комнаты и с кем-либо разговаривать. После разговора с Ледибаг Кот принял решение некоторое время держаться от Маринетт как можно дальше, чтобы не провоцировать судьбу, но уже через несколько часов обнаружил себя перед входом в пекарню. Леди не знала о том, что он здесь, равно как и Нуар не представлял, где может находиться его любимая.  
  
      — Она уже посещала Маринетт вчера, — Кот подумал, что родители девушки имели право знать часть правды. — Сейчас Ледибаг занята поиском выхода из сложившейся ситуации, — он был уверен, что Баг обязательно думает о том, как им спасти Маринетт, даже если в данный момент находится без маски и живет своей негеройской жизнью, — а я здесь для того, чтобы проведать Принцессу.  
  
      — Она забаррикадировалась изнутри, — поникшим голосом поведала Алья. — Скорее всего, поставила сверху софу.  
  
      — Я зайду к ней через балкон, — сообщил Нуар, мысленно отметив, что во время вчерашнего визита он не обратил внимания на то, была ли сдвинута мебель. Хотя в тот момент он ни на что не обращал внимания, обеспокоенный странным состоянием подруги.  
  
      — В таком случае, пожалуйста, — всхлипнув, Сабина трясущимися руками протянула герою накрытую клетчатой тканью корзинку, — передай ей это. Маринетт ничего не ела со вчерашнего утра.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Говорить с родителями Маринетт было нелегко, но решиться постучать в люк к той, кто уже однажды умерла от его «Катаклизма», было еще сложнее. Вчера-то Нуар еще не знал, что повлияло на его одноклассницу!  
  
      В голове вихрем крутилось множество вопросов. Что ей сказать? Как себя вести? Извиниться сразу? А нужны ли ей извинения? Вообще возможны ли извинения в  _такой_  ситуации?  
  
      Однако корзинка с едой, щекотавшая обоняние Кота запахом выпечки (наверняка любимых булочек Маринетт, ведь пекарня со вчерашнего дня была закрыта), все-таки не позволяла герою думать о трусливом побеге. Маринетт не брала в рот ни крошки уже больше суток, а позволить девушке умереть еще и от голода Адриан не мог.  
  
      Как и вчера Маринетт не отреагировала на стук хвостатого гостя, поэтому, досчитав до десяти после третьей попытки постучаться, Нуар вошел в комнату без приглашения.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что за окном уже стемнело, девушка не включала свет. Кошачьи глаза Нуара отчетливо видели, как Маринетт в полумраке сидела на полу в том же месте, где и вчера, однако сейчас Дюпен-Чен не тряслась от страха, а в наушниках слушала музыку с закрытыми глазами. Понимая, что обозначить свое присутствие прикосновением идея не лучшая, Кот поставил корзинку с едой рядом с ней и сам сел напротив, не решаясь потревожить хозяйку комнаты.  
  
      Наверняка даже сквозь музыку Маринетт бы услышала, если бы Нуар громко ее позвал, но Кот не собирался этого делать. После того, в каком состоянии он видел Принцессу вчера, ее сегодняшний вид немного успокаивал Нуара. На лице девушки не было ни единой эмоции, лишь губы изредка шевелились, беззвучно вторя тексту песни. Не улыбка, конечно, но лучше, чем гримаса ужаса. Кот не представлял, как изменится лицо Маринетт, когда она осознает, что у нее гость, и особенно,  _кто_  у нее в гостях.  
  
      Какая-то часть сознания настаивала на том, что ему лучше уйти, пока девушка не заметила его присутствия. Еду-то он доставил, а значит, мадам Чен могла не беспокоиться хотя бы о том, что Маринетт  ~~может быть~~  поест.  
  
      Однако Нуар чувствовал потребность в разговоре с ней. Именно эта потребность привела его, убедившего себя в том, что лучше держаться от Маринетт как можно дальше ради ее безопасности, в пекарню ее родителей. Кот надеялся, что, поговорив с Маринетт, он сможет все же выяснить хоть какие-то подробности произошедшего. Да, Ледибаг сказала, что о своей смерти Дюпен-Чен практически ничего не помнит. Но ведь «почти не помнит» и «совсем не помнит» — это не одно и то же! А чем больше информации Нуар сможет узнать, тем больше у него будет шансов не допустить трагедии.  
  
      Герой перевел взгляд с Маринетт на «баррикаду», мешавшую ее родителям попасть сюда. Алья была права: Дюпен-Чен не только закрыла люк на засов, но и перекрыла вход опрокинутой набок софой. Однако помимо софы на люк был сдвинут увесистый сундук, на котором стоял стул, а на стуле лежала пирамида из толстых книг. Теперь-то Нуару стало понятно, почему даже могучий Том Дюпен не может открыть люк, ведущий в комнату дочери.  
  
      И как только такая хрупкая девушка смогла  _все это_  сдвинуть?  
  
      Кот снова посмотрел на Маринетт. Она была почти расслаблена, и если бы Нуар не знал о том, что с ней произошло, то вряд ли бы заметил в ней что-то странное. Разве что он мог даже в полутьме разглядеть мешки у нее под глазами, однако накануне недели контрольных этим мало кого удивишь.  
  
      — Оу! — невольно воскликнул герой, когда его взгляд случайно обнаружил на стене плакаты с собственным лицом, неприкрытым маской. Неужели Принцессе настолько нравился бренд его отца, что для вдохновения она оклеила свои стены этими рекламными постерами? Адриан, конечно, слышал, что Маринетт считала Габриеля Агреста своим кумиром, но он был удивлен, что среди всех этих плакатов не было работ других дизайнеров. А еще ему льстило, что единственной моделью, рекламирующей понравившуюся Маринетт одежду, был сам Адриан.  
  
      В другое время Адриан непременно бы пошутил над Маринетт, спросив, не влюбилась ли она в него (что, по его мнению, было невозможно: они же  _друзья_ ), но сейчас, увы, ни ему, ни Маринетт было не до шуток.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар сам не заметил, как уснул, опираясь спиной на перекрывавшую вход в комнату баррикаду. Вот он смотрел на свои плакаты, вот он снова наблюдал за Маринетт, пытаясь по артикуляции ее губ угадать, что за песня играла в наушниках. Вроде бы это была новая песня Джаггеда Стоуна о совах, коробках и яблоках, а может быть, другой его хит о ленивой любительнице круассанов?.. Вот веки героя потяжелели, на секунду он позволил себе их прикрыть… А когда вновь открыл их, то увидел над головой яркий свет да Маринетт, жадно жующую доставленную Нуаром выпечку.  
  
      — Прости! — выпалил Кот, осознав, в какой ситуации оказался. Заснуть рядом с той, кто по вине будущего тебя уже лишилась жизни, а сейчас не выходит из комнаты, не желает ни с кем общаться и избегает прикосновений — это надо уметь. — Твои родители беспокоятся, просили передать тебе еду, а я не хотел отвлекать тебя, так как ты слушала музыку, — Нуар неловко чесал затылок, скороговоркой произнося слова, — поэтому решил подождать, когда ты…  
  
      — Спасибо, — перебила Маринетт, проглотив кусочек булочки. — Пока я не увидела еду, даже не понимала, насколько хочу есть.  
  
      — Ничего, что я… здесь? — отведя взгляд в сторону, спросил герой. Все-таки она даже родителям не позволяла зайти к ней, а Нуар был тем единственным, кому и приближаться к Маринетт не следовало.  
  
      — Ледибаг разве не сказала тебе, что я не ненавижу тебя? — поскольку стул являлся частью баррикады, Маринетт присела на край стола. Ее голос слегка дрожал, ощущалось, что ей нелегко находиться вдвоем с Котом, но девушка пыталась не показывать этого.  
  
      — Сказала, — кивнул Нуар, поджав под себя ноги, словно отгораживаясь, увеличивая расстояние между ним и хозяйкой комнаты. — Но я все равно не пойму, почему ты не обвиняешь меня в своей смерти. Любой другой на твоем месте давно бы убил меня, пока я тут спал, чтобы не допустить того будущего.  
  
      — Потому что я, пусть и не помню, как умерла, знаю, что моей смерти ты не хотел. И уверена, что ты не позволишь этому произойти во второй раз.  
  
      — Ты слишком хорошего обо мне мнения, Принцесса, — горько усмехнулся Кот, опустив голову.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, что я не права? — поинтересовалась Маринетт, запивая очередную булочку травяным настоем из термоса, который тоже лежал в корзинке.  
  
      Нуар снова издал смешок, запустил пальцы в собственные волосы и, сжав пряди у самых корней с такой силой, словно собирался их выдрать, тихо прошептал:  
  
      — Разумеется, я не желаю тебе смерти и точно могу сказать, что никогда бы не пожелал. Но как-то ведь это произошло… Почему ты по-прежнему можешь мне доверять?  
  
      Маринетт тяжело вздохнула, словно собираясь с мыслями, отложила еду в сторону и… смяв взятый со стола лист бумаги, кинула его в своего гостя.  
  
      — Ледибаг права, называя тебя «глупый Кот», — заметила девушка, когда Нуар поднял на нее удивленный взгляд. — Одно то, что я вернулась к жизни, уже говорит о том, что ты сделал  _все_ , чтобы меня спасти.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — почему-то слова Маринетт показались Нуару странными. Да, Плагг сказал ему, что скорее всего для возвращения девушки к жизни им с Ледибаг потребовалось объединить Камни Чудес, но разве это могло скрываться под словом «все», сказанным с такой интонацией, будто для этого требовалось совершить как минимум невозможное? К тому же слова «вернулась к жизни» — это слишком громко сказано, ведь по сути Маринетт лишь вспомнила, что умрет, вот только подробности своей смерти, увы, в ее памяти не отложились. Разве это можно было назвать спасением?  
  
      — Чтобы отправить мое умирающее сознание назад во времени, — сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, Маринетт набрала воздуха в грудь, — ты принес в жертву собственную жизнь.


	5. Прикоснуться к другу

      Несмотря на то, что услышанное стало для Кота новостью, он не мог сказать, что был удивлен. Маринетт была его другом, сам Нуар был героем, а жертвовать собой ради других — для героев обычное дело. А в данной ситуации тем более — сам виноват, сам и расплачивайся! К тому же, если ему удастся не допустить смерти Маринетт от «Катаклизма», то и жертвовать своей жизнью вновь не придется, а значит, они оба будут живы.  
  
      Вот только в сознании настойчиво крутился вопрос: а как Ледибаг отреагировала на его решение отдать свою жизнь за спасение Маринетт? Кот понимал, что в тот момент он, убивший невинную девушку, не заслуживал жалости напарницы, но ему отчасти хотелось верить, что неприступная Леди хотя бы на миг задумалась о том, чтобы отговорить Нуара от этого поступка. Что даже ставшего убийцей Кота прекрасная героиня не захотела бы видеть мертвым.  
  
      Черт возьми, думать об этом было жестоко по отношению к Маринетт, и Нуар всячески пытался прогнать мысль прочь, но она не собиралась покидать его головы.  
  
      Даже узнав, что Маринетт умерла от его «Катаклизма», Адриан не чувствовал себя таким подонком, как сейчас.  
  
      А когда Кот поднял взгляд на хозяйку комнаты, то еще больше разочаровался в себе.  
  
      Маринетт стояла, сложив руки на груди, прикусив губу и опустив голову. Было похоже, что она пожалела о своих словах, о том, что дала Нуару знать, что он отдал свою жизнь ради ее спасения. Наверняка сам же Кот и подтолкнул ее на такие мысли, ведь за эмоциями он следит только будучи без маски. Вот и сейчас размышления о собственной никчемности и о том, что думала о нем и его поступках Ледибаг, точно отразились на его лице, но Маринетт трактовала их по-своему: как прямую реакцию на ее слова.  
  
      Как его нежелание умирать.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не всхлипнуть.  
  
      Кот Нуар ни за что не должен был видеть ее слезы, знать, как ей плохо и страшно от одной только мысли, что кто-нибудь может к ней прикоснуться. Потому что ее верный напарник и друг не должен винить себя в этом.  
  
      Пусть Маринетт не помнила, как умерла, она определенно знала, что Кот не желал ей смерти, ведь он столько раз рисковал своей жизнью ради нее, закрывая своим телом от прикосновений Времехода, стрел Разлучника и атак десятков других злодеев, с которыми им приходилось сражаться. Маринетт была уверена, что ее смерть была лишь случайностью. Нелепой, ужасающе глупой случайностью, в которой была виновата только жестокая  _судьба_ , а не Нуар.  
  
      Вот только ее глупый Кот всегда принимал все близко к сердцу.  
  
      Вчера, как только охватившие ее страх и ужас вместе с воспоминаниями о пережитой боли, отступив на крохотный шаг, но готовые в любой момент вернуться и захлестнуть девушку с новой силой, позволили сознанию вновь обрести способность мыслить, Маринетт решила, что сделает все, чтобы облегчить груз, свалившийся на душу напарника.  
  
      Она не собиралась позволить ему узнать, что стало ее кошмаром, не догадываясь о том, что ни сам Нуар не остановился бы ни перед чем, чтобы разобраться в случившемся и спасти ее, ни что его квами с первого взгляда определил причину проблемы. Поэтому, когда Кот вчера посетил ее комнату в первый раз, Маринетт солгала ему о том, что помощь ей не нужна.  
  
      Ведь в тот момент лишь в его зеленых глазах девушка видела свое спасение.  
  
      Это было так странно: одна часть ее не умолкая вопила от ужаса и умоляла Маринетт отправиться на край света, где никто бы не смог к ней прикоснуться и вновь причинить  _боль_ , в то время как другая часть желала броситься на шею Нуару, чтобы его крепкие руки укрыли ее от всего мира, не позволив никому и пальцем до нее дотронуться.  
  
      Словно не от его обтянутой черной тканью руки Маринетт приняла свою смерть.  
  
      Но страх прикоснуться был все же сильнее.  
  
      Даже понимая, что без активированного «Катаклизма» чужие прикосновения не причинят ей боль, Маринетт не могла без содрогания думать о том, как чья-либо рука касается ее тела. Пережитая перед смертью боль была настолько сильна, что вытеснила из ее памяти все события, предшествовавшие ее появлению, выгравировав в подсознании уравнение «прикосновения несут гибель».  
  
      Маринетт не помнила, была ли она в момент своей смерти в облике Ледибаг или по какой-то причине находилась перед Нуаром без геройского костюма.  
  
      А вот ощущения, испытанные ею в последние минуты жизни, забыть при всем желании бы не смогла.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Ее тело разрывалось на части, суставы немыслимо выворачивались, кости плавились, словно жидкий металл, своим жаром обжигая ту плоть, что еще не успела рассыпаться прахом. Не тысячью, миллионами острейших лезвий на лоскуты была покрошена ее некогда гладкая кожа. Маринетт ощущала каждую клеточку собственного тела, чувствовала, как дико больно умирала каждая из них от древней магии, что расползалась от живота, уничтожая все на своем пути.  
  
      «Катаклизм» недаром считался квинтэссенцией Разрушения.  
  
      Он не только разрушал все и вся, но и делал это весьма изощренными способами.  
  
      Маринетт одновременно ощущала обжигающе-ледяной холод и пылающий, испепеляющий тошнотворный жар. Ее будто разъедало концентрированной кислотой, плоть разрывалась, разлагалась, сгорала дотла, мертвела от обморожения, прахом рассыпалась от бурлящей магии. Ее кровь пузырилась, кипела, расплавляя сосуды и обжигающим паром поднимаясь в воздух над новыми ранами, леденела, острейшими сосульками застывая и протыкая насквозь. Ее разодранное в клочья обугленное сердце перестало не то что биться, существовать, но Маринетт все еще помнила, как пронзенное острейшими иглами оно сжалось и сделало свой последний удар. Ее кости тлели, разваливались на части, крошились в мелкую колкую пыль.  
  
      Ее тело, не прекращая, истязала все новая и новая боль.  
  
      Она продолжала истошно кричать, визжать, вопить, пока ее легкие не исчезли в черном дыме, пожирающем все на своем пути.  
  
      Жестокая магия не позволяла ей умереть окончательно до тех пор, пока не уничтожит последнюю частицу ее души и тела. Распространившись от живота, «Катаклизм» уже уничтожил ее туловище, ноги и руки, пожирал шею, но сознанием Маринетт все еще жила. Разум был даже не в силах молить о том, чтобы мучения закончились как можно быстрее, девушка и мечтать не могла о скорейшем наступлении смерти, когда ее зубы выпадали один за другим, рассыпаясь в порошок, оседающий на пока еще целом язычке. Кожа на ее лице трескалась, лопалась, обнажая плоть, которая тотчас истлевала под действием подступающей магии. Ее глаза уже давно ничего не видели, когда Разрушение разъедало ее скальп.  
  
      И все это время вместе с телом в агонии билась ее душа. Отчаяние, страх, ужас, все это уничтожало душу Маринетт изнутри, вытесняя все счастливые моменты из памяти, заставляя ее считать, что ничего, кроме этих мучений она никогда не испытывала.  
  
      «Катаклизм» пожирал девушку всего двенадцать секунд.  
  
      Это время казалось ей бесконечностью.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт казалось, что если кто-либо прикоснется к ней, то ее мучения повторятся. От одной только мысли об этом дыхание учащалось, к горлу подступала тошнота, а сознание кричало, требовало любой ценой избежать губительного прикосновения. Воспоминания о пережитой боли накрывали девушку с новой силой, заставляя заново чувствовать отголоски пожиравшей ее разрушительной магии.  
  
      Забыть этот ужас было невозможно, но Маринетт хотела верить, что когда-нибудь она научится с этим жить.  
  
      Пусть ей и придется избегать чужих рук до конца своих дней.  
  
      Даже маленькая Тикки не могла ей ничем помочь или утешить. Маринетт не знала, как ее тело отреагирует на прикосновения квами (все-таки крохотная красная лапка — это не пятерня с клубящейся магией на ладони), но проверять никому не хотелось. Слова поддержки пятнистой подруги не достигали своего адресата. Да, Маринетт слышала их, но… О каком «Ты справишься!» могла идти речь, когда ей даже  _руки матери_  внушали невыносимый ужас?  
  
      Девушка не представляла, как объяснить родителям свое состояние, отчего и закрылась в комнате, не решаясь показаться им на глаза.  
  
      Она понимала, что так только заставляет их волноваться еще больше, но ничего поделать с этим не могла. Ей требовалось время, чтобы  _привыкнуть_  к преследующему кошмару, а потом Маринетт найдет способ, как все объяснить.  
  
      Свалить все на очередного злодея, зараженного черной бабочкой, не будет большой проблемой. Хоть тут Бражник пригодится.  
  
      Не могла же Маринетт признаться родным, что приняла смерть из лап лучшего друга и напарника по борьбе со злом?  
  
      Хотя о том, что является Ледибаг, рассказать, возможно, придется. Ведь из двух зол выбирают меньшее.  
  
      Маринетт была не настолько глупа, чтобы не понимать: вопрос времени в том, когда кому-нибудь придет в голову обратиться за помощью к врачам. Вот только ее «травму» обычной не назовешь, ни один препарат не поможет успокоиться, если до нее дотронется чья-то рука. Против древней магии медицина бессильна. «Катаклизм» оставил неизгладимые шрамы в ее душе, которые не залечить ничем и никогда.  
  
      Даже «Чудесное Исцеление» было бессильно.  
  
      Но рассказывать о своем секрете родителям сейчас было еще рано. Сперва Маринетт должна была научиться контролировать свои страхи хотя бы будучи Ледибаг. Маска придавала ей уверенности в себе, в своих силах, придавала надежду и позволяла смело смотреть вперед. Сейчас это было нужно ей как никогда. Девушка верила, что, если докажет, что хотя бы в облике героини Парижа она может продолжать вести нормальную жизнь, то родители, узнав о ее секрете, не станут отбирать серьги, вызывать врачей и пытаться что-либо изменить.  
  
      Потому что, даже изменив будущее и не допустив ее смерти от «Катаклизма», стереть тот след, что оставила в ее душе древняя магия, не способно ничто.  
  
      Когда утром Маринетт узнала, что акума захватила Алью, у нее не было времени винить себя в этом, хотя она прекрасно понимала, что довело ее подругу до сделки с Бражником.  
  
      Огромных волевых усилий ей стоило произнести слова трансформации, но еще сложнее было открыть люк и покинуть уютную комнату.  
  
      Ведь за ее пределами находился мир с миллиардами  _чужих рук_.  
  
      Мысль о том, что Ледибаг не должна подвести тех, кто в нее верит, мало помогала решиться сделать хоть шаг. Немного уверенности придавала надежда, что если она справится как Ледибаг, то и как Маринетт сможет привыкнуть к новой жизни. Однако страх перед тем, что обо всем этом узнает напарник, все-таки позволил ей закинуть йо-йо на соседнюю крышу и отправиться на бой с новой марионеткой Бражника.  
  
      Маринетт знала, что Кот Нуар чувствовал к пятнистой Леди, и не хотела, чтобы он узнал, через что пришлось пройти  _ей_. Она видела вчера в его глазах сострадание и готовность разделить боль с Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, обычной школьницей, которая пересекалась с Нуаром всего пару раз: когда она стала целью Злолюстратора, да когда ее игрушки похитила Кукловод. И Маринетт не хотела даже представлять, каким бы взглядом он смотрел на нее и что думал бы о себе, зная, что перед ним Ледибаг.  
  
      Поэтому она с трудом, но сдержала крик, когда напарник схватил ее за руку.  
  
      Той самой рукой, что однажды уже лишила ее жизни.  
  
      Если бы она была без костюма, если бы она не испытывала к нему  _такого_  безграничного доверия, причины которого ей самой были неизвестны, Ледибаг бы не удалось сохранить самообладание.  
  
      А когда она узнала, что Коту стало известно о том, что с ней произошло, то еще больше убедила себя в том, что  _полную_ правду он ни в коем случае не должен узнать.  
  
      Потому что он и так чувствовал вину за то, что еще не совершал.  
  
      Маринетт боялась, что еще больший груз он не выдержит.  
  
      Кот Нуар был ей верным напарником и близким другом, пусть они и не знали настоящих имен. Даже помня ту боль, что испытывала, умирая от его «Катаклизма», Маринетт не могла не доверять ему свою жизнь. Несмотря на то, что Тикки всегда утверждала, что Маринетт должна доверять Коту Нуару, подобное поведение подопечной казалось ей странным. Но героиня была уверена в том, что по доброй воле Кот не причинит ей вреда.  
  
      Это чувство — единственное, что смогло пробраться в ее память, не вытесненное ужасом и болью предсмертной агонии.  
  
      И именно оно придавало девушке надежду на лучшее, не позволяя утратить рассудок.  
  
      Поэтому, чтобы убедить Кота в том, что ее мнение о нем не изменилось, даже несмотря на то, что именно его «Катаклизм» причинил Маринетт столько бед, Ледибаг заставила себя прикоснуться к напарнику.  
  
      Это далось ей нелегко, еще труднее было вновь выдержать его прикосновение, но Леди смогла. Нуар даже не заподозрил неладное, а у нее получилось убедить его в том, что все будет хорошо. Видя надежду в его глазах, Баг сама готова была поверить, что они справятся, не допустят ее смерти, что она вновь сможет жить, не боясь прикоснуться хотя бы к нему.  
  
      Ведь первый шаг на встречу этому будущему Ледибаг уже сделала.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Вот только сейчас Маринетт чувствовала, будто сделала шаг назад.  
  
      Наблюдая за тем, как исказилось лицо Кота, когда она сообщила, что ему пришлось отдать свою жизнь ради ее воскрешения, девушка не могла понять, что послужило причиной такой реакции. Она хотела облегчить бремя вины, которое Нуар сам на себя взвалил (ведь Маринетт его ни в чем не винила!), но вместо этого невольно заставила переживать еще больше.  
  
      Но от чего?  
  
      Что в ее словах заставило Нуара нахмурить брови, поджать губы и задумчиво смотреть перед собой?  
  
      То, что он принес себя в жертву ради Маринетт, а не Ледибаг? Еще два дня назад она, может быть, так и подумала бы, но то доверие, которое пришло к ней после не до конца удавшегося воскрешения, не позволяло ей сомневаться в напарнике. Маринетт чувствовала, что он поступил бы так и ради обычной дочери пекаря.  
  
      То, что ему вообще пришлось принести себя в жертву? Этот глупый Кот никогда не щадил себя, подставляясь под атаки врага, словно не шутил о том, что имеет в запасе несколько жизней.  
  
      Но тогда что?  
  
      Маринетт желала знать ответ, но боялась спросить.  
  
      Да и чувство собственного бессилия, порожденное страхом перед чужими прикосновениями, вновь захлестнуло ее с головой, норовя вызвать горькие слезы. Маринетт приходилось изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не всхлипнуть перед Нуаром, ведь это страх не перед ним, это лишь отголоски того, что ей довелось испытать.  
  
      — Прости! — выпалил Кот, вновь изменившись в лице. И опять в его взгляде читалось сожаление, будто он что-то сделал не так. — Я задумался о своем, это вовсе не из-за того, что ты сказала, — Нуар лепетал так неуверенно, как порой лепетала Маринетт перед Адрианом, боясь что-либо испортить неосторожным словом, фразой, жестом. Вот только причины этих страхов были различны. — Я ничуть не жалею о том, что тот я отдал свою жизнь ради твоего спасения… Искупления своего греха. Наоборот, я…  
  
      — Знаю, — перебила Маринетт, попытавшись сказать это так мягко и обнадеживающе, как смогла утром, будучи Ледибаг. Не получилось. Без маски ее голос предательски дрожал.  
  
      Маринетт понимала, что такая интонация не убедит Нуара в том, что она ему доверяет, а напротив, увеличит его бремя вины. Ведь ее глупый слишком впечатлительный Кот наверняка трактует все по-своему.  
  
      Нужно было что-то большее, что-то, что точно докажет Коту, что она не винит его в случившемся с ней, что она доверяет хвостатому герою свою жизнь, и верит, что на этот раз не умрет от его «Катаклизма».  
  
      Один раз она уже делала это, будучи в маске. Но мысль о том, чтобы повторить этот шаг без придававшего уверенность геройского облачения, пугала. К горлу подступала тошнота, стук сердца эхом отдавался в ушах, виски пульсировали с такой силой, что, казалось, голова готова была взорваться. Воспоминания о пережитой боли начали возвращаться ощущением впивающихся под ногти иголок, но Маринетт чувствовала, что должна и в этот раз переступить через себя.  
  
      Чтобы Нуар не переживал так сильно. Чтобы у них обоих появилась надежда. Чтобы, черт возьми, научиться  _терпеть_.  
  
      Набрав воздуха в грудь и облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, Маринетт тихо произнесла:  
  
      — Можно я к тебе прикоснусь?


	6. Прикоснуться к близкому

      По удивленному взгляду Нуара Маринетт поняла, что ее просьба стала для него еще большей неожиданностью, чем новость о том, как она была возвращена к жизни. Девушка прекрасно знала напарника и догадывалась, что в другое время Кот бы непременно пошутил по этому поводу, спросив, не восхищением ли перед его непревзойденностью или кошачьим  _мяу_ баянием вызвано ее желание потрогать героя. Сейчас же Нуар и не думал о шутках, потому что вопрос он задал серьезный:  
  
      — Ты уверена, что хочешь этого, Принцесса?  
  
      Маринетт кивнула в ответ, еще крепче обхватив себя руками, чтобы унять предательскую дрожь. В своем желании прикоснуться к Коту, чтобы доказать, насколько она ему доверяет, и самой себе, что даже без геройского костюма достаточно сильна, чтобы справиться со своими страхами, девушка была абсолютно уверена. Вот только не всё она могла контролировать силой воли. Каждая клеточка ее тела, казалось, научилась бояться, напоминая сознанию о пережитой боли.  
  
      — К тому же это я буду трогать тебя, а не ты меня, — сказала Маринетт больше себе, чем Коту.  
  
      На сей раз от шутки герой не удержался.  
  
      — Не знал, что я  _няу_ столько неотразим, что  _Мур_ цесса желает  _мяу_ ня полапать! — однако тотчас же его интонация вновь сменилась смущенно-виноватой. — Прости, пытался разрядить обстановку.  
  
      — Если бы ты не извинился, это получилось бы, — хмыкнула Маринетт, поймав себя на мысли, что  _скучала_  по его каламбурам. Все-таки она привыкла видеть напарника эдаким легкомысленным болваном, а не раскаивающимся грешником. — Ну так что, недотрога, — Маринетт была рада тому, что на этот раз ее голос не дрогнул, — можно?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Спросить разрешения было намного легче, чем осуществить замысел. Маринетт, конечно, догадывалась, что так и будет, но не подозревала, что прикоснуться к другу, не получая уверенности от костюма Ледибаг, окажется  _настолько_  сложной задачей. Она ведь уже делала это утром, так почему сейчас уже десять минут стоит с вытянутой рукой возле не смеющего пошевелиться Кота?  
  
      Девушка не представляла, что этот непоседливый Кот, у которого под хвостом наверняка находилось не одно шило, способен так долго сидеть неподвижно. Даже его дыхание, казалось, замедлилось и стало тише. Более того, когда на первой минуте Нуар обнаружил, что рука Маринетт еще сильнее вздрагивает, стоит ему моргнуть, он, не сказав ни слова, закрыл глаза, чтобы Принцессе было спокойно. И она была очень благодарна ему за терпение.  
  
      Потому что абсолютное спокойствие Кота частично передавалось и ей.  
  
      Потому что, видя, как Нуар покорно ждет, когда она  _сама_  решится на это прикосновение, Маринетт не могла позволить себе сдаться и отступить.  
  
      А ведь внутри у нее все кричало, вопило, визжало и верещало, умоляя срочно сделать как минимум три крупных шага назад, спрятаться хотя бы под одеяло и отвернуться в сторону, чтобы не видеть ни Нуара, ни его  _рук_. Внутренний голос обратился неумолкающим воем, отчаянно заклинающим не провоцировать  _судьбу_  на новую трагедию. И пусть разумом Маринетт понимала, что  _сейчас_  Кот-то уж точно не причинит ей вреда, тело отказывалось подчиняться ее приказам, сердце сжималось, словно вспоминая о том, как совершило последний удар, а протянутая к другу рука дрожала так, что ей приходилось придерживать ее другой рукой, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успокоить.  
  
      Маринетт стиснула зубы, словно это могло помочь ей решиться на прикосновение. Ее ладонь от плеча Нуара отделяло всего каких-то пять сантиметров.  _Непозволительно **близко**_  для той, чья душа была растерзана на части древней магией.  _ **Непреодолимо**  далеко_ для той, чей разум пытался сопротивляться ужасам прошлого.  
  
      Чтобы сдержать подступавшую от волнения тошноту, Маринетт пришлось прикрыть левой рукой рот и громко сглотнуть. Лишенная опоры правая затряслась так, словно пыталась наглядно продемонстрировать безумный бешеный ритм. Девушка даже поймала себя на мысли, что из-за этой тряски сможет случайно коснуться Кота, тогда частично задача будет считаться выполненной… Но ни одного прикосновения (к сожалению?) так и не произошло.  
  
      — Я смогу, — вырвался из ее уст отчаянный шепот. Маринетт не помнила, в костюме Ледибаг она умерла или нет, но знала: от «Катаклизма» он не спасет в любом случае. Так почему же в геройском обличии она чувствовала уверенность, позволявшую ей прикоснуться к другу, а без красной маски на лице могла лишь трясти рукой в пяти сантиметрах от его плеча, боясь даже на миллиметр сократить расстояние?!  
  
      — Не принуждай себя, Принцесса, — чуть слышно, словно боясь напугать еще больше, выдохнул Кот Нуар, едва шевеля губами.  
  
      — Я смогу! — повторила Маринетт громче. Черт возьми, она не могла так просто сдаться! Ведь сдавшись после того, как изъявила намерение прикоснуться, она сделает только хуже. Ведь одно дело — избегать всяческих прикосновений, и совершенно другое — избегать их даже при желании прикоснуться. Девушка чувствовала себя жалкой, ущербной, без маски не способной даже показать свое доверие другу, убедить его не винить себя.  
  
      Она и раньше иной раз противопоставляла личность Маринетт Дюпен-Чен личности героини Парижа. «Катаклизм» не только разорвал ее тело, но и расколол эти личности так, что теперь они даже не могли  _соприкоснуться_.  
  
      — Маринетт, ты не должна себя заставлять, — улыбнувшись уголками губ, мягко произнес Нуар. — Честно, одно то, что ты пыталась это сделать, многое для меня значит. Но, возможно тебе лучше начинать не с  _меня_.  
  
      Девушка ничего не ответила. Она не знала, как, не раскрывая личности Ледибаг, объяснить Коту, что к кому-либо другому прикоснуться она не сможет тем более. Ведь такого  _абсолютного_  доверия, как то, что появилось в ее душе вместе с воспоминаниями о смерти, Маринетт не испытывала больше ни к кому. Естественно, она доверяла Алье, еще больше доверяла родителям, но в доверии к Нуару было что-то особенное, что она не смогла бы описать без тех воспоминаний, которые были вытеснены болью и страхом.  
  
      Маринетт убрала руку.  
  
      Она тешила себя надеждой, что потерпела неудачу из-за того, что сегодня был лишь второй день после ее воскрешения. Но внутренний голос противно шептал: даже через несколько лет ничего не изменится.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар навещал Маринетт дважды в день.  
  
      Адриану не так просто было перестроить свой график и убедить Натали, что ему нужно больше свободного времени, но своего он все же добился. Приезжая в коллеж за час до занятий, чтобы «обсудить с одноклассниками домашнее задание», юноша перевоплощался в Кота Нуара и проводил этот час в пекарне, завтракая второй раз вместе с Принцессой. Вечерами, запираясь в своей комнате, он сбегал через окно, чтобы накормить одноклассницу ужином и принести ей печенье, которое она, как ни странно, ни разу не ела в его присутствии.  
  
      На шестой день Коту удалось уговорить Маринетт убрать баррикаду, блокирующую вход в комнату.  
  
      Но в тот же вечер баррикада появилась опять.  
  
      Потому что у Маринетт началась истерика, стоило Сабине сделать небольшой шаг в сторону дочери.  
  
      Сабина не собиралась прикасаться к Маринетт, ведь Нуар объяснил, что «из-за злодея» любое прикосновение внушает девушке страх. Она лишь подняла  _руку_ , чтобы помахать дочери, пытаясь этим жестом выразить свою поддержку… Но в этот же момент глаза Маринетт испуганно расширились, ее дыхание перехватило, схватившись руками за голову, она рухнула на колени и издала сдавленный писк.  
  
      А затем материнский инстинкт — защитить дитя во что бы то ни стало — сыграл злую шутку. Повинуясь ему, забыв обо всех предупреждениях героя, Сабина невольно сделала еще один шаг. Инстинкт требовал  _обнять_  плачущую дочь, внутренний голос шептал, что не может такого быть, чтобы прикосновение родной матери могло страшить ее девочку. Девочку, что сотрясалась в рыданиях у нее на глазах, заставляя материнское сердце обливаться кровью.  
  
      — Вам лучше уйти, — дотронуться до дочери Сабине помешал Кот Нуар. Его глаза были полны боли, сожаления и какой-то дикой непонятной женщине вины.   
  
      Сабина не могла понять, почему ее Маринетт спокойно могла находиться в одной комнате c незнакомцем, скрывающим лицо под маской, а на ее присутствие реагирует  _так_? Что с того, что он герой Парижа? Сабина — мать! Так почему мать не может обнять собственного ребенка? Почему вынуждена днями и ночами тихо плакать под дверью ее комнаты, ожидая, когда дочка, наконец, выйдет к родным? Почему этот чертов герой не смог защитить Маринетт? Если бы он справлялся со своими обязанностями, ее дочь не находилась бы сейчас в таком состоянии!  
  
      Сжав губы, Сабина не сводила глаз с Маринетт, позволяя Коту Нуару вести себя к люку. Герой ведь говорил, что за эти дни ее девочке стало лучше, что Маринетт даже начала улыбаться, что, приходя к ней, он реже замечал на щеках девушки высохшие дорожки слез. Неужели врал? Или своим визитом Сабина заставила страдать единственное дитя?  
  
      Женщина не помнила, как ее за руку взял муж, как он, утирая рукавом слезы, повел ее вниз по лестнице, как люк закрылся, а затем с глухим стуком на него что-то поставили. Лишь то, как ее хрупкая малышка Маринетт содрогалась в рыданиях, стояло у нее перед глазами. Лишь всхлипы дочери, чередующиеся с отчаянным бормотанием «не трогай, умоляю, пожалуйста, уйди», повторялось в ее ушах. Сабина бы все отдала за то, чтобы вновь увидеть улыбку своей девочки и услышать ее смех, но сейчас почему-то даже не могла их вспомнить.  
  
      А ведь всего шесть дней назад все у них было хорошо.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Прорычав нечто нечленораздельное, Адриан рухнул на кровать. Он так надеялся, что присутствие матери поможет Маринетт быстрее оправиться от пережитых ужасов, но в итоге сделал все хуже. Он ведь видел в глазах Маринетт стремление избавиться от страхов перед прикосновениями и считал, что Сабина в этом плане лучший помощник, чем Кот Нуар.  
  
      Потому что мадам Чен подарила ей жизнь, а его «Катаклизм» — отнял.  
  
      — Парень, не убивайся ты так, — в последние дни Плагг меньше канючил и вел себя намного тише. Квами был обеспокоен состоянием хозяина, который, возвращаясь вечерами в свою комнату, даже не включал свет, в темноте предаваясь самобичеванию. — Даже Ледибаг говорит тебе, чтобы ты себя не винил!  
  
      — А кого винить во всем этом, если не меня?! — вспылил Агрест, запустив подушкой в сторону звука. Черного котенка тяжело было разглядеть в темной комнате. — Пусть в этом времени я еще ничего не сделал, но в будущем «Катаклизм» к ней применил именно  _я_! Я довел ее до такого, ты понимаешь, Плагг? Я!  
  
      — И отдал свою жизнь, чтобы дать ей второй шанс, — напомнил квами. — Тот ты смертью искупил свою вину, так что, считай, ты за все расплатился.  
  
      Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Адриан протяжно застонал. Он понимал, что Плагг пытается его поддержать, но о каком «расплатился» могла идти речь, когда Маринетт сегодня впала в истерику при виде собственной мамы? Неужели ему предлагают наслаждаться жизнью, когда из-за него его подруга вынуждена влачить существование затворницей?  
  
      — «Расплачу́сь», когда она не распла́чется при виде рук матери, — пробурчал юноша.  
  
      — О, я уж и забыл, что ты любишь каламбуры, — услышав в речи подопечного игру слов, квами не преминул возможностью вспомнить и о своем увлечении. — А я, к твоему сведению, очень люблю камамбер.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, где он лежит, — сухо ответил Адриан, переворачиваясь на бок и сворачиваясь калачиком.  
  
      Плагг подлетел не к шкафу с любимым лакомством, а приземлился на подушку возле Агреста. Насколько он знал, Тикки часто выражала сочувствие к проблемам хранительниц серег Удачи, поглаживая их своей лапкой. Черный квами всегда смеялся над этим, не понимая, как простое  _прикосновение_  могло оказать поддержку? Он-то предпочитал делать вид, что ничего плохого не случилось, веря, что шуткой и дурачеством можно вытянуть из любой депрессии!  
  
      Как оказалось, не из любой.  
  
      Плагг понял это, когда почувствовал, что Адриан позволил себе немного расслабиться, стоило крохотной черной лапке коснуться его головы.  
  
      — Но ведь на меня она так не реагирует… — вздохнул юноша, вспомнив, как вчера Принцесса снова попыталась к нему прикоснуться. Тогда ее рука почти не тряслась, пусть она и не смогла сократить расстояние больше, чем на пять сантиметров. Матери же Маринетт и на метр не позволила к себе подойти. — Все должно быть с точностью до наоборот.  
  
      Адриан в облике Кота Нуара не так часто пересекался с Маринетт, чтобы она могла проникнуться к нему каким-то особым доверием. Да, он спас ее однажды от акуманизированного Натаниэля, да еще пару раз видел, но не более. Несравнимо с тем, как часто он общался с ней без маски. И уж тем более несопоставимо с тем, что связывало Маринетт с Альей или с родителями. Но тогда почему Адриан замечал, что в присутствии Кота она иной раз даже начинала успокаиваться? Потому что он герой Парижа? В другое время этот ответ бы потешил его самолюбие, но не сейчас, когда Адриан знал причину смерти подруги.  
  
      — Плагг, как думаешь, — Адриан редко обращался к нему за советом, считая, что прожорливый квами способен мыслить только о сыре, — почему Маринетт боится всех, кроме меня?  
  
      — Потому что ты объединил Камни Чудес для ее воскрешения, — ответил Плагг, выдержав небольшую паузу. К этой версии он пришел вчера, ведь ему самому казалось странным, что воскрешенная после смерти от «Катаклизма» девушка не испытывает абсолютной ненависти к Коту Нуару. А сегодня, увидев реакцию Маринетт на присутствие матери, квами только убедился в правильности своих рассуждений. Вот только как отреагирует на них его подопечный, Плагг не представлял.  
  
      — А перед этим убил, — возразил Адриан.  
  
      — «Катаклизм» заставляет человека на протяжении тринадцати секунд умирать в страшных муках, — Плагг перешел на шепот, словно надеялся, что его слова растворятся в тишине комнаты, не достигнув Агреста. — Магия Камней Чудес возвращает сознание в прошлое примерно на месяц…  
  
      Юноша вздрогнул. На то, чтобы предотвратить смерть Маринетт, у них с Ледибаг в лучшем случае было немногим более трех недель.  
  
      — Из точки, — зажмурившись, продолжил квами, — что произошла за секунду до наступления смерти.  
  
      Плагг замолчал, прислушиваясь к реакции Адриана. Тот не шевелился и, затаив дыхание, ожидал, что мудрый котенок скажет еще хоть что-то, проясняющее его речь. Что с того, что будущий Кот переместил ее из времени за секунду до смерти? Ведь еще двенадцать она провела, корчась в предсмертной агонии! Адриан бы еще понял, если бы было наоборот, если бы в момент перемещения сознания до смерти оставалось двенадцать секунд!  
  
      Если только…  
  
      — Отношение Маринетт к тебе — результат того, что ты избавил ее от тех страданий, на которые ее должен был обречь «Катаклизм» за это время. Для тебя это лишь мгновение, а для тех, кто испытывает на себе силу Разрушения, каждая секунда кажется вечностью.


	7. Прикоснуться к ответам

      Адриан устал от многочисленных сомнений и чувства вины, терзавших его днями и ночами. Ложась спать, он мечтал о том, что утром проснется и поймет, что вся эта неделя — лишь страшный сон, что его подруга в полном порядке, а Плагг никогда не говорил ему о том, что делает с людьми «Катаклизм».  
  
      Но утром ничего не менялось.  
  
      Впервые Адриан чувствовал настолько сильное желание выговориться. Он привык держать переживания в себе, понимая, что отец был слишком занят своими проблемами, Натали и Горилла были ему, по сути, чужими людьми, а матери у него больше не было. Поделиться с друзьями юноша не мог: боялся, что, если начнет, то не остановится, а слишком грузить их своими заботами Адриан не хотел. Он прекрасно помнил, что было, когда Нино узнал, что Габриель Агрест не позволяет сыну устраивать вечеринку в честь дня рождения. Что было бы, узнай Ляиф о том, что подобное всего лишь цветочки? Да и  _все_  рассказать он не мог, как бы ему ни хотелось открыть друзьям свою вторую личность. Ледибаг была права: от этого зависела их безопасность.  
  
      К тому же, если на новость, что именно он носит маску Кота Нуара, Нино бы наверняка отреагировал восхищением, а Алья бы восторженно просила об интервью, то о том, что бы они сказали, узнав, в чем причина кошмаров Маринетт, Адриан боялся даже подумать. Еще больше его страшило снятие маски перед самой Принцессой. Он считал, что не имеет права отказать, если она вдруг спросит настоящее имя человека, причинившего ей столько страданий. Но как бы Маринетт отреагировала, узнав, что приняла смерть от рук не просто героя Парижа, а еще и одного из своих друзей?  
  
      Пыталась бы она в  _таком_  случае побороть страх прикоснуться к нему?  
  
      Единственным живым существом, которому Адриан мог излить душу, был Плагг. И пусть квами ворчал, когда подопечный жаловался на отца, говорил, будто сыр лучше всякой любви, когда юноша декламировал хвалебные оды о прекрасной Леди, после этого Адриан чувствовал себя значительно легче. Однако сейчас даже Плагг не смог бы ему помочь.  
  
      Хотя бы потому, что Адриан желал с кем-нибудь обсудить то, что он узнал от своего квами.  
  
      Нуар ни разу не задался вопросом, почему у Маринетт он ни разу не встретил Ледибаг, словно затворницу навещает только он. Возможно, причиной тому было то, что его Леди сказала, что держит ситуацию под контролем. Быть может, Кот считал, что раз его сила довела Принцессу до такого состояния, то именно ему и предстояло оберегать ее. К тому же всегда оставался шанс, что Баг заглядывала к Маринетт в то время, когда его там не было. Вот только за всю эту неделю родители девушки ни разу не видели Леди возле своей пекарни. А с самой Маринетт на эту тему Кот не говорил. Поэтому точно ему было известно лишь о том, что Ледибаг навестила Принцессу в первый день после случившегося. И теперь Адриана волновало лишь то, как Маринетт отреагировала на присутствие Леди. Насколько близко Принцесса подпускала ее к себе? Тряслась ли от страха, глядя на обтянутые алой тканью руки героини Парижа? Умоляла ли уйти, захлебываясь горькими слезами?  
  
      Ведь именно от этого зависело, прав ли был Плагг.  
  
      Верить в то, что отношение Маринетт к Нуару зависело от какой-то секунды, Коту не хотелось. Ибо он боялся представить, насколько ужасную боль причинял «Катаклизм», если эта секунда, как утверждал Плагг, так повлияла на Принцессу. Неужели девушка не винит Кота Нуара в своей смерти из-за стокгольмского синдрома?  
  
      Ответы на эти вопросы могли дать лишь две девушки: сама Маринетт и Ледибаг. Ведь только им двоим было известно, как Принцесса реагировала на руки героини Парижа.  
  
      Но для того, чтобы услышать ответ, сперва нужно было набраться решимости задать вопрос.  
  
      Сделать это казалось невероятно трудной задачей.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт чувствовала себя защищенной, только превращаясь в Ледибаг. Она все еще ужасно боялась прикосновений, но хотя бы могла сдерживать дрожь при виде чужих рук. Героиня Парижа не должна показывать слабость — именно эта установка позволяла ей делать вид, что ничего не случилось.  
  
      Пусть и приходилось, возвращаясь домой, забиваться в угол и трястись, пытаясь забыть, как очередной восторженный журналист чуть было не дотронулся до нее.  
  
      Ледибаг была благодарна тому, что йо-йо позволяло ей, взлетая ввысь, избегать чужих касаний. И тому, что маска скрывала покрасневшие от пролитых слез глаза.  
  
      Но не ото всех.  
  
      — Моя Леди, с тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Нуар, который, впрочем, сам выглядел немногим лучше.  
  
      Оно и понятно: глупый Кот почти все свое свободное время проводил рядом с Маринетт, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь для нее сделать. Кот приходил рано утром, когда она еще спала, принося с собой завтрак, после отлучался по «кошачьим» делам, а вечерами засиживался до тех пор, пока Маринетт не засыпала. А это могло занять не один час: ведь стоило закрыть глаза, воспоминания о смерти вновь давали о себе знать.  
  
      С одной стороны, Маринетт было спокойно рядом с Котом, его руки не пугали ее так сильно, как любые другие. Но с другой стороны, девушке тяжело было видеть, как ее близкий друг винит во всем этом себя. Хорошо еще, что Нуар не знает, что Маринетт — это его напарница.  
  
      — Не беспокойся, Котик, — улыбнулась Ледибаг. Хотя бы за героиню Парижа он не должен был волноваться. — Забыла выпить таблетки от аллергии.  
  
      — Я могу сбегать купить, здесь недалеко есть аптека…  
  
      — Все в порядке, Нуар, — скрестив руки на груди, Леди посмотрела на Кота. — У меня немного слезятся глаза из-за того, что я надышалась краской… Скоро пройдет.  
  
      — Она тоже всегда так говорит, — опустив голову, произнес хвостатый герой. — Но не проходит.  
  
      Ледибаг прикусила губу.  
  
      Понять, о ком говорил Нуар, было нетрудно. Будучи без маски, она каждый день повторяла и себе, и ему, что скоро все пройдет, она научится жить, не содрогаясь от ужаса при мысли о прикосновениях, не впадая в истерику при виде чужих рук. Она даже почти убедила себя в этом, но, увидев вчера руки матери, вновь уступила перед кошмаром. Ей было так же страшно, как в первый день, когда казалось, будто в руках каждого из одноклассников был сосредоточен активированный «Катаклизм». Вчера охваченное паникой сознание нарисовало черную смертоносную дымку и в материнских ладонях. Маринетт знала, что это всего лишь галлюцинация, что ее мать не способна использовать всеразрушающую способность Нуара, но ничего поделать с собой не могла. Страх был превыше ее. Ужас охватывал девушку при виде любых рук…  
  
      И только в ладонях напарника она, как ни странно, не видела опасности. Хотя прикоснуться к нему, особенно находясь без пятнистой маски, было все равно страшно.  
  
      Сейчас же маска была на ней, и Ледибаг могла позволить себе то, что так боялась сделать, будучи Маринетт.  
  
      Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Зажмурить глаза и опустить ладонь на плечо напарника.  
  
      — Возможно, ей требуется больше времени, — Леди хотелось верить в собственные слова, но произошедшее вчера этому не способствовало. Ей было спокойно только рядом с Котом. Даже в маске она могла прикасаться лишь к нему (благодаря всех богов за то, что йо-йо позволяло сражаться со злодеями на дальней дистанции, а также связывать их руки, если Баг лично приходилось отбирать зараженный предмет). — Прошла только неделя, — героиня ласково потрепала напарника по волосам. — Маринетт говорила, что ты очень помогаешь ей.  
  
      — Так ты к ней тоже заходишь?! — воскликнул Нуар, резко развернувшись к пятнистой Леди. Он смотрел в глаза напарницы с нескрываемой надеждой и радостью, причины которых Баг понять не могла.  
  
      — Разумеется, — подтвердила девушка. — Я ведь обещала, что разберусь в этой ситуации.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — Кот смущенно почесал затылок, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы задать важный вопрос, — а как Маринетт реагирует на твои руки?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан был благодарен судьбе за то, что кольцо Нуара попало к нему. Оно не только подарило ему свободу, позволило бродить по крышам, не боясь испортить репутацию ни себе, ни отцу, но и познакомило с самой прекрасной девушкой во всем мире. Одна только улыбка Ледибаг заставляла юношу забывать обо всем, ради нее он готов был совершить любой подвиг, и только она не позволяла ему опускать руки, какой бы тяжелой ни была ситуация.  
  
      Кот Нуар бы ни за что не справился со свалившимся на него бременем, если бы не поддержка чудесной Леди.  
  
      Когда Ледибаг говорила, что они спасут Маринетт, Кот ей верил. Когда Леди утверждала, что не позволит ему стать убийцей, Нуар не сомневался в ее словах. Когда героиня обещала, что Принцесса вскоре снова сможет воспринимать чужие прикосновения без страха, юноша ждал, что все так и будет.  
  
      У него не было оснований не верить обожаемой напарнице, а у нее не было причин врать.  
  
      Поэтому, когда Багги сказала, что и ее присутствие в своей комнате Маринетт переносит спокойно, Кот позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
      Принцесса доверяет ему потому, что он герой Парижа, а не потому, что смерть и воскрешение оказали такое влияние на ее психику. «Катаклизм» отнял у нее жизнь, наделил фобией, но хотя бы не промыл мозги, не внушил симпатию к собственному убийце. Капелька меда в бочке с дегтем, но этот факт придавал Нуару надежду, что все будет хорошо.  
  
      Что когда-нибудь Маринетт сможет спокойно находиться не только в его присутствии, что однажды он увидит, как Принцесса обнимает родителей, хлопает по плечу Алью и покидает неприступную крепость, готовая без страха пожать тысячи рук.  
  
      Быть может, в тот день Адриан, наконец, сможет перестать винить себя в том, чего он еще не совершал?  
  
      — А к тебе она пытается прикоснуться? — Нуар поймал себя на мысли, что ответ «Да» сейчас желал услышать не меньше, чем когда звал Ледибаг на свидание.  
  
      — Мы работаем над этим, — услышав эти слова, Кот был готов заключить любимую в объятья и закружиться с ней в импровизированном танце. Возможно, не все так плохо, как Адриан напридумывал после вчерашнего происшествия. Может быть, он просто поторопился, позволив Принцессе встретиться с матерью. Все-таки неделя действительно слишком маленький срок, чтобы оправиться от душевных ран.  
  
      — Мой рекорд пять санти _мяу_ тров, — гордо произнес хвостатый герой, подняв указательный палец вверх.  
  
      — Четыре с половиной, — самодовольно усмехнулась Ледибаг. — Я обогнала тебя на пять миллиметров, Котенок.  
  
      — Вызов при _няу_ т, моя Леди, — впервые за несколько дней Нуар позволил себе кошачью ухмылку. Пять сантиметров не предел, однажды Маринетт сможет сократить это расстояние, дотронуться до другого человека и вновь начать прежнюю жизнь. И герои Парижа ей в этом определенно помогут.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Радости своего хозяина, равно как и его уверенности в том, что все будет хорошо, черный квами не разделял. Чем больше Плагг размышлял над сложившейся ситуацией, тем более странной она ему казалась.  
  
      И пусть воскресшего от «Катаклизма» Плагг видел лишь второй раз, некоторые вещи он знал достаточно хорошо. Все-таки именно он даровал Коту Нуару эту разрушительную способность.  
  
      И именно он лучше всех знал, как действует «Катаклизм».  
  
      Даже самому злейшему врагу Плагг не пожелал бы умереть от этой способности, отчего каждому своему подопечному внушал непреложное правило: «Катаклизм» нельзя применять к человеку. Даже если и нужно было отнять чью-то жизнь (все-таки не все герои жили в относительно мирные времена, как сейчас), то сделать это можно было десятками других способов.  
  
      Поверить в то, что нерушимую заповедь по собственной воле нарушил его нынешний хозяин, было тяжело. Адриан Агрест был слишком добрым, слишком мягким, слишком правильным, чтобы пойти на убийство.  
  
      Вот только до предполагаемой даты смерти Маринетт оставалось чуть меньше месяца, умерла она от настоящего «Катаклизма», а предположить, что кольцо попало в чужие руки, которые и применили разрушающее заклятье к несчастной девушке, было нельзя.  
  
      Потому что никто другой, кроме нынешнего хозяина кольца Несчастий не смог бы активировать «Катаклизм». Этот механизм защиты, не позволявший в полной мере использовать силу Талисмана, пока не прошел как минимум год со смерти прежнего его обладателя, стоял только на Камнях Чудес Кота Нуара и Ледибаг, и именно он доказывал: жизнь Маринетт Дюпен-Чен отнял Адриан, а не кто-то другой.  
  
      Второй вопрос, волновавший Плагга, заключался в том, почему Маринетт вернули к жизни объединением Камней Чудес, а не «Чудесным Исцелением». Сила «Талисмана Удачи» — единственное, что способно воскресить человека сразу после смерти от «Катаклизма», не проводя махинаций с возвращением сознания в прошлое. Как противоположность Разрушению, Созидание способно воссоздавать уничтоженные древней магией тело и душу, оставляя в воспоминаниях воскрешенного лишь  _одну_  из тринадцати секунд мучений. В то время как воскрешение с объединением Камней Чудес не только требовало человеческой жертвы, но и заставляло помнить двенадцать секунд страданий.  
  
       _Крайне_  негуманная вещь.  
  
      Получается, что-то помешало Ледибаг вернуть Маринетт к жизни своей силой. Героиня Парижа была далеко? Прошло слишком много времени, чтобы «Чудесное Исцеление» затронуло убитую? Или по какой-то причине Ледибаг  _не могла_  использовать волшебную способность?  
  
      Не давал покоя Плаггу и тот факт, что Маринетт ничего не помнила о своей смерти.  
  
      Некоторые аспекты действия Камней Чудес маленький квами знал не хуже названий сортов любимых сыров. Воскрешение объединением Камней лишь отчасти можно было считать воскрешением, так как оно лишь отправляло сознание человека в прошлое. Но у этой магии была одна цель: изменить будущее, предотвратить трагедию прежде, чем она свершится. Поэтому возвращенный к жизни  _должен_  был помнить все обстоятельства смерти.  
  
      Тогда почему в магии произошел сбой? Хрупкая девушка не выдержала того, что с ней случилось, повредилась головой и заблокировала страшные воспоминания? Или здесь было что-то другое?  
  
      Но что?  
  
      Какой неведомой силе потребовалось стирать с лица земли безобидную девчушку, используя для этой грязной цели руки Кота Нуара? Да еще и лишать ее возможности к спасению, блокируя воспоминания, способные помочь избежать ужасающей смерти?  
  
      Бражник подобной силой не обладал. В этом Плагг был уверен.  
  
      Да, повелитель бабочек мог взять Кота Нуара под свой контроль и заставить убить Маринетт, но не вмешаться в действие воскрешения.  
  
      Разве что самой Судьбой этой девушке была предначертана мучительная кончина.  
  
      Если это так, то шансов спасти Маринетт у них не было. Но тогда зачем же в будущем Нуару понадобилось приносить себя в жертву, чтобы провести ритуал воскрешения объединенными Камнями? Плагг бы ни за что не позволил своему подопечному напрасно прибегнуть к этой магии, а уж Тикки с ее принципами и подавно воспротивилась бы вмешательству в ход времени. Значит, шанс на спасение у Маринетт все-таки оставался?  
  
      Но тогда почему она ничего не помнила?  
  
      Слишком много вопросов, странностей и противоречий. За эту неделю Плагг думал больше, чем за прошедшую тысячу лет, и впервые в его мыслях не было места любимому сыру. Впервые квами чувствовал, что не найдя ответы, он не сможет в полной мере насладиться лакомством.  
  
      А ответы ему могла дать только Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.


	8. Прикоснуться к тайне

      Алья Сезер двумя пальцами массировала виски, откинувшись на спинку стула. Девушка чувствовала себя уставшей, выжатой, вымотанной, эмоционально опустошенной. Уже неделю ее лучшая подруга не выходила из комнаты, и Алья не могла ей ничем помочь. Так и до третьего заражения бабочкой было недалеко, но на сей раз девушка все-таки постарается не попадать под контроль Бражника. Ведь Ледибаг и Кот Нуар обещали сделать все, чтобы вернуть ей прежнюю Маринетт, поэтому она ни за что не станет мешать им.  
  
      К тому же в превращениях в марионеток Моли было два существенных минуса. Во-первых, воспоминаний о злодействах не оставалось, а во-вторых, когда слугой Бражника становилась Алья Сезер, некому было снимать видео для «Ледиблога».  
  
      А ведь за запись своего боя с Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром девушка бы многое отдала.  
  
      И вовсе не потому, что это могло бы привлечь новых подписчиков в блог или позволить насладиться записью сражения с собой в главной роли. Сейчас все это казалось Алье донельзя мелочным, ведь ее волновала более важная вещь. И видеозапись сражения Открытости с героями Парижа смогла бы дать ей ответ на один жизненно важный вопрос.  
  
      Увы, бой никто не снимал, а опрос очевидцев ничего не дал, ведь основное сражение проходило далеко от чужих глаз. Поэтому девушке оставалось лишь гадать,  _откуда_  на месте битвы взялся пиджак ее лучшей подруги.  
  
      Судя по всему, герои Парижа заманили злодейку в ловушку (подобное Алья снимала для блога не раз), заставив поверить, что перед ней Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Разбросанный реквизит театрального кружка был тому доказательством — уж больно темный парик с двумя хвостиками напоминал прическу ее лучшей подруги, а ее пиджак и вовсе прогонял прочь все сомнения. Вот только пиджак реквизитом не был, существовал в единственном экземпляре, ведь Маринетт никогда не шила двух одинаковых вещей, а на подкладке была вышита ее подпись. Именно в этом пиджаке Маринетт была в коллеже в день, когда впала в это странное испуганное состояние. Она точно не снимала его по дороге домой, но на следующий день именно он оказался среди вещей, позволивших победить злодейку.  
  
      Быть может, Ледибаг или Кот Нуар, продумав приманку, навестили Маринетт и взяли ее пиджак (благо ее дом стоит через дорогу)? Но пусть саму битву на видео никто не снимал, вокруг коллежа в это время было много зевак, и никто из них не видел, чтобы герои покидали стены здания до того, как из него вышла пришедшая в себя Алья.  
  
      Тогда как он туда попал, если герои не посещали Маринетт, а сама она так и не выходила из комнаты?  
  
      Может быть, кто-то из них принес пиджак с собой? Вряд ли для героев была секретом причина, по которой Алья согласилась на сделку с Бражником, так что они могли заранее подготовиться к битве, попросив у Маринетт вещь для победы. Вот только Алья как никто другой знала, как проходят сражения со злодеями, ведь именно она засняла на видео большую их часть.  
  
      Ледибаг  _сначала_  вызывает «Талисман Удачи» и только  _потом_  составляет план.  
  
      — Аргх, пресвятая Ледибаг, как же все сложно! — простонала Алья, запустив руки в волосы. — Вот дался мне этот пиджак, будто других проблем нет!  
  
      Только почему-то девушке казалось, что предмет гардероба лучшей подруги оказался там не просто так. Алья была уверена, что ответив на этот вопрос, она подберется ближе к ответу на вопрос, почему Маринетт оказалась в таком состоянии. Сезер не могла логически объяснить это чувство, но интуиции доверяла всецело. А интуиция говорила ей и то, что спроси она о пиджаке у героев Парижа или самой Маринетт, правдивого ответа не услышит.  
  
      Но попробовать стоило. Маринетт пусть и не выходила из комнаты, иногда все же отвечала на смс.  
  
      Алья поправила очки и взяла в руки телефон.  
  
      Еще никогда прежде она не сталкивалась с  _такими_  трудностями при написании сообщений, как за эту неделю. Она просто не знала  _что_  написать подруге, чтобы случайно не сделать хуже, не показаться навязчивой, не отбить у нее желание общаться. Ведь стоило заикнуться о желании помочь, Маринетт либо игнорировала сообщения, либо писала, что справится сама. На вопросы «Что случилось?» и «Как ты?» девушка не отвечала совсем и лишь родителям писала, что все нормально и беспокоиться не стоит.  
  
      Вот только не беспокоиться не получалось.  
  
      Маринетт даже в ванную выходила, лишь когда Кот Нуар просил ее родителей на время уйти из квартиры в пекарню. А после снова возводила баррикады над дверью в свою комнату. Дважды герою Парижа удавалось уговорить Маринетт поговорить с родителями хотя бы по телефону, но эти разговоры тоже не помогали никому успокоиться. Алья сама видела, как мадам Чен, всхлипывая, пыталась что-то спросить у дочери, и слышала, как в ответ ей доносились такие же всхлипы ее подруги. Ну а вчерашняя попытка Кота Нуара устроить встречу Маринетт и Сабине и вовсе оказалась провальной. Алье до вечера пришлось успокаивать мадам Чен и месье Дюпена, обещать им, что герои Парижа обязательно помогут Маринетт, стоит только немного подождать.  
  
      Но чего ждать? И почему к Маринетт приходит лишь Кот Нуар?  
  
      Где, черт возьми, Ледибаг с ее «Чудесным Исцелением», способным починить все, что угодно?!  
  
      — Эй, пятнистая Леди, — Алья потеребила висевший на телефоне брелок с божьей коровкой, — моя девочка сломалась, почему ты ее до сих пор не спасла?  
  
      Взгляд мадемуазель Сезер снова упал на лежавший на столе пиджак лучшей подруги.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт не жалела, что соврала Нуару, сказав, будто не только его присутствие она переносит спокойно. Уж слишком много надежды читалось в зеленых глазах напарника. Девушка видела, что он искренне хотел помочь ей, и не потому, что  _его_  способность отняла ее жизнь, а потому, что добрый Котейка не может оставить другого в беде.  
  
      К тому же ее ложь была обманом лишь отчасти: Ледибаг действительно в какой-то мере «работала» над тем, чтобы избавить Маринетт от страха прикосновений. Во всяком случае, в геройском обличии девушка могла прикасаться к Нуару. Каждое такое прикосновение после позволяло Маринетт, будучи без маски, не опускать руки, пытаясь дотронуться до Кота. И пусть барьер в пять чертовых сантиметров до сих пор так и не был преодолен, ее рука больше не тряслась так сильно, как во время первой попытки.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь я смогу погладить моего Котенка, — мечтательно вздохнула Маринетт, забравшись на кровать. Девушка достала из-под подушки альбом с эскизами, открыла его и приступила к рисованию.  
  
      — «Твоего»? Котенка? — подлетев к хозяйке переспросила Тикки, в ответ на что та лишь кивнула.  
  
      Поведение подопечной сильно беспокоило красную квами, не хуже Плагга помнившую о том, как реагировал на Кота Нуара тот, кто был воскрешен после «Катаклизма» тысячи лет назад. Пятнистая была уверена: Маринетт должна была ненавидеть напарника, а не рисовать в блокноте то, как она прикасается к его руке.  
  
      С одной стороны, Тикки, разумеется, была рада, что Маринетт не стала ненавидеть Нуара и желать ему смерти. В битве со злом Леди и Кот действовали слаженно, словно ничего не произошло. Но с другой стороны, это было слишком странно, чтобы укладываться в голове. К тому же за последнюю неделю если Маринетт и говорила о ком-то, то о Нуаре, почти не вспоминая о парне, о котором в обычное время не умолкала.  
  
      — А как же Адриан? — спросила пятнистая, не слышавшая из уст Маринетт это имя уже несколько дней.  
  
      Девушка отложила блокнот в сторону и, обхватив колени руками, смущенно посмотрела на красную квами.  
  
      — Тикки, мне кажется, я испытываю к Нуару и Адриану схожие чувства, — виновато произнесла она. — Я не знаю, почему. Мне всегда казалось, что любить я смогу только Адриана, — губы Маринетт расплылись в мечтательной улыбке, — и я абсолютно точно не стала любить его меньше… Но, — ее лицо вмиг стало серьезным, — я не помню, что произошло в будущем, но почему-то я что-то похожее чувствую и к Коту.  
  
      В другое время Тикки бы только обрадовалась, узнав, что Маринетт наконец-то смогла переключиться с безответной любви к однокласснику на взаимную с напарником, но не сейчас, не после того, до чего довел несчастную девушку его «Катаклизм». И пусть в этом времени Кот Нуар еще ничего не совершил, квами Удачи не могла убедить себя в том, что сейчас хвостатый герой невиновен. Пятнистая ощущала двоякое чувство: она была рада, что Леди и Кот продолжают успешно работать сообща, но когда Нуар приходил к трясущейся Маринетт, Тикки не раз ловила себя на мысли, что желала, чтобы этот  _убийца_  не смел приближаться к ее подопечной.  
  
      Вот только квами прекрасно видела, что самой Маринетт не раз становилось спокойнее именно в  _его_  присутствии.  
  
      — И знаешь, Тикки, — голос Маринетт вывел пятнистую из раздумий, — я бы и к Адриану хотела прикоснуться. Когда я представляю его руки, мне не так страшно, как если я представляю чьи-то другие.  
  
      Квами удивленно посмотрела на подопечную. Одна мысль о прикосновениях пугала Маринетт настолько, что она начинала трястись, рыдать и впадала в панику. Даже до собственной квами девушка не решалась дотронуться! Тикки не могла найти логичного объяснения желанию Маринетт прикоснуться к Нуару, хотя та и оправдывала это тем, что хочет поддержать друга, чтобы он ни в чем не винил себя. Но причем здесь Адриан? Маринетт, конечно, была в него влюблена, но в обычное время она настолько смущалась перед ним, что скорее бы в обморок упала от переизбытка чувств, чем и пальцем его коснулась. Когда однажды их руки случайно соприкоснулись, Маринетт отдернула свою руку, словно ошпарилась. Сейчас же она сама изъявила желание дотронуться до него.  
  
      — Ты уверена?  
  
      — Да, — кивнула девушка. — Только ничего у меня не получится.  
  
      — Из-за страхов? — уточнила Тикки.  
  
      — Не только, — вздохнула Маринетт, вновь приступая к рисованию. — Представляешь, как странно это будет выглядеть? «Привет, Адриан. Понимаешь, тут такое дело, я боюсь дотронуться до матери, но тебя бы пощупать была не против». Черт возьми, Тикки, я даже сейчас сказала «пощупать», а не «прикоснуться»… Будто я какая-то извращенка. Господи, даже умерев и воскреснув, я так и не научилась не путать слова в разговоре об Адриане. Даже страшно представить, что я бы сказала ему лично.  
  
      Квами не ответила, поскольку их разговор прервал тройной стук в окно. Тикки тотчас же поспешила спрятаться, ведь Кот Нуар, которому за всю неделю ни разу не сказали «Войдите», перестал дожидаться приглашения и заходил сразу же после стука.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Добрый вечер, Принцесса, — поклонившись, Нуар поставил принесенную с собой корзину с едой на стол, — ваш  _мур_ жин прибыл.  
  
      Маринетт не могла не улыбнуться, отметив, как изменилось поведение Кота после разговора с Ледибаг. Если утром он выглядел очень подавленным после того, как вчера Маринетт отреагировала на присутствие матери (ведь именно Нуар уговорил ее на эту встречу), то сейчас хвостатый герой был в приподнятом настроении и даже позволял себе каламбуры. Видеть друга в таком состоянии Маринетт было намного приятнее, чем когда он винил себя во всех смертных грехах. К тому же сегодня, когда она увидела каким счастливым был Нуар, когда Ледибаг сказала, будто побила его рекорд, Маринетт поняла, что ей хочется чаще видеть на лице напарника улыбку. Для полной картины ей осталось только начать перед ним заикаться, краснеть и смущаться, ведь  _больше_  отрицать тот факт, что она любит не только Адриана, но и Кота Нуара, девушка не могла.  
  
      Любить двоих было неправильно, но, как ни странно, Маринетт не чувствовала себя виноватой. Да и говорить о своих чувствах она не собиралась ни одному из них.  
  
      Кому нужна девушка, способная покидать свою комнату, только нацепив на лицо маску?  
  
      — Ты не задумывался о смене профессии? — поинтересовалась Маринетт, доставая из корзины отцовский пирог. — Полагаю, службы доставки тебя с руками оторвут.  
  
      — Я же тебя не лапаю, почему тебе так хочется оторвать мои руки? — усмехнулся Нуар, но, осознав, что только что ляпнул, стукнул себя по губам, вмиг приняв виноватый вид. — Прости, я иногда не думаю, о чем говорю.  
  
      — Не извиняйся, — девушке захотелось погладить напарника по голове, но ее рука вновь остановилась в пяти чертовых сантиметрах, а пальчики сжались в кулак. — К тому же шутка была неплохая.  
  
      — Тогда можно я попрошу тебя об одолжении? — поинтересовался Нуар, не смея пошевелиться, пока Маринетт не прекратит попытку дотронуться до него. — Когда моя Леди навестит тебя в следующий раз, не могла бы ты ей сказать, что у меня не все шутки глупые?  
  
      — Обязательно передам, — вздохнула героиня без маски, отстраняясь от напарника. Очередная попытка прикоснуться к другу оказалась провалена.  
  
      — И еще… — поскольку девушка отошла в сторону, Кот вновь мог свободно двигаться. Смущенно почесав затылок, он посмотрел на нее и, набрав воздуха в грудь, выпалил: — Кое-кто очень хочет с тобой поговорить!  
  
      Маринетт вопросительно посмотрела на Нуара. Он точно говорил не о ее родителях, не об Алье или о ком-то из друзей. О том, что они хотели с ней поговорить, ей и так было известно, но даже попытки телефонных разговоров ни к чему хорошему не приводили: их вопросы порождали в Маринетт слишком ощутимые воспоминания о пережитой боли, а вырывающиеся вместе с воспоминаниями всхлипы заставляли плакать и близких ей людей.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что без маски я обычный человек? — спросил Кот вместо ответа на немой вопрос.  
  
      Маринетт кивнула. Ей ли, носящей красную маску в черный горошек, о подобном не знать?  
  
      — Силой меня наделяет квами, — продолжил Нуар. Девушка вздрогнула, поняв, к чему клонит ее напарник, но перебивать не стала. — Это древнее магическое существо, но вполне безобидное. Мой, например, похож на котенка…  
  
      Маринетт закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула. Она не представляла, зачем квами Нуара могло потребоваться с ней поговорить, учитывая, что даже Тикки ничего не могла сделать в ее ситуации. К тому же для этой встречи Коту придется снять трансформацию, а Маринетт не хотела нарушать правило тайны личностей. Но и веской причины для отказа в разговоре у нее не было.  
  
      — Я сейчас выйду на балкон, сниму трансформацию, — нервно жестикулируя, лепетал Нуар, — а он залетит к тебе. Если ты его испугаешься, сразу скажи, но он тебя не тронет, честное слово!  
  
      Вместо ответа Маринетт протянула Коту плед.  
  
      — Он понадобится тебе, если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя увидели с улицы.  
  
      Осторожно, стараясь случайно не задеть пальцы девушки, Нуар принял плед из ее рук и накинул на себя, словно мантию. Отметив, что в таком облачении он похож не столько на рыцаря, сколько на принца, Кот одним прыжком запрыгнул к люку, ведущему на балкон.  
  
      А уже через считанные секунды в комнату влетело маленькое черное существо, очень похожее на котенка.  
  
      — Значит, вы и есть квами Кота Нуара? — попытавшись изобразить как можно более заинтересованный вид (все-таки видеть квами для Маринетт не было чем-то необычным), спросила девушка.  
  
      — Меня зовут Плагг, — представился гость. — Перейдем сразу к делу. Ты Ледибаг, верно?


	9. Прикоснуться к квами

      Вопрос черного квами застал Маринетт врасплох. Нужно было что-то ответить, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, но опешившая от неожиданности девушка молчала, тем самым лишь подтверждая догадки Плагга.  
  
      — Тикки, ты тут? — спросил котенок, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
      Он был настолько уверен в правильности своей теории, что разубедить его у Маринетт получилось бы, лишь окажись она перед ним вместе с Ледибаг. Увы, раздваиваться девушка не умела, а значит, доказать, что квами ошибается, не могла.  
  
      — Не говори ничего Нуару, — опустив голову, прошептала Маринетт и махнула рукой, давая Тикки сигнал, что та может покинуть свое укрытие.  
  
      Пятнистая не заставила себя ждать. Вылетев в центр комнаты, она скрестила лапки на груди и строго посмотрела на собрата:  
  
      — Если бы ты лучше следил за своим подопечным, с Маринетт ничего бы не случилось!  
  
      — Тикки, Нуар не виноват, — перебила девушка, которой совершенно не нравилось, с какой интонацией квами отзывалась о том, кто был ей больше, чем просто напарником.  
  
      — Ты ничего не помнишь, — возразила красная квами, — как ты можешь быть уверена в том, что он не виноват, если именно он убил тебя?  
  
      — Давайте не будем препираться и постараемся обсудить проблему, — вмешался Плагг. Все-таки он пришел за ответами на свои вопросы, а не слушать обвинения и препирательства. Раз Маринетт Дюпен-Чен действительно являлась Ледибаг, становилось понятно, почему ее нельзя было спасти «Чудесным Исцелением».  
  
      К сожалению, Тикки на разговор настроена не была. Квами, вынужденная изо дня в день наблюдать за страданиями своей подопечной, не могла больше сдерживать бушевавшие в ней чувства. Маринетт была одной из достойнейших хранительниц серег Удачи, пусть и допускала некоторые ошибки. Она не заслуживала смерти, тем более от «Катаклизма»! Видеть, как бедная девушка днями и ночами проливает слезы, вспоминая пережитую гибель, было ужасно тяжело. И виновнику все не просто сходило с рук — Маринетт его даже ни в чем не упрекала!  
  
      — Твой подопечный не только убил мою девочку, — процедила Тикки, — но еще и промыл ей мозги, заставив в себя влюбиться!  
  
      — Ты как никто знаешь, что Камни Чудес могут исполнить лишь одно желание, — абсолютно спокойно ответил Плагг, хотя ему очень хотелось огрызнуться, вступиться за Адриана.  
  
      В этом времени Нуар еще ничего не сделал, но вынужден был жить под грузом свалившейся на него вины. Хорошо, что Адриан хотя бы о второй личности Маринетт не догадывался. Он бы не выдержал, узнав, что на такие страдания обрек не просто подругу, но и любимую.  
  
      — Кот Нуар ни за что бы не стал играть с  _ее_  чувствами, — добавил Плагг, кивая в сторону внимательно слушающей разговор девушки. В этом он был уверен. Адриан всегда уважал желания своей Леди — столько раз у него была возможность узнать ее личность, но он не смел этого делать, ведь Баг не хотела снимать перед ним маску. — Слишком мой болван тебя любит, — снова обратился котенок к хозяйке комнаты.  
  
      Маринетт только кивнула. Она знала о чувствах Нуара к той своей половине, что носила пятнистую маску. Тяжело было не догадаться об этом, когда у Кота все эмоции написаны на лице. И именно поэтому ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы напарник узнал  _всю правду_  о случившемся. Сегодня Ледибаг удалось вернуть на лицо Нуара улыбку, но сможет ли Кот улыбнуться вновь, если узнает, что, снимая трансформацию, бесстрашная героиня становится загнанной в угол мышкой?  
  
      — Ты действительно ничего не помнишь? — поинтересовался Плагг, когда Тикки, демонстративно отвернувшись, дала ему понять, что вмешиваться в разговор все же не будет. Что ж, так даже лучше. О Камнях Чудес пятнистой было известно не больше, чем ему, а без обвинений в адрес Нуара разговор бы прошел конструктивнее.  
  
      — Только то, как больно мне было умирать, — поежившись, ответила Маринетт. — И то, что Нуар точно не хотел моей смерти. Несмотря ни на что, я чувствую, что могу полностью доверять ему.  
  
      Свою теорию о том, что это доверие возможно связано с тем, что Коту удалось сократить мучения Леди на одну секунду, Плагг озвучивать не стал. По поведению Тикки было понятно, что внезапно проснувшиеся в Маринетт чувства к Нуару ее волновали, но их причину красная квами еще не нашла. Пусть лучше думает, что девчушка доверяет напарнику из-за их связи, к тому же Адриан действительно никогда бы не пожелал смерти любимой.  
  
      Вот только каким-то образом она умерла от его руки.  
  
      — А когда это произошло, ты не помнишь? — задал очередной вопрос котенок. Насколько ему было известно, магия Камней Чудес была способна отправить сознание умирающего на месяц в прошлое. Вот только это знание не было ничем подтверждено, ведь раньше никто не объединял Камни Чудес для таких целей. Да, Плагг сказал Адриану, что у них еще есть три с половиной недели для спасения Маринетт, но вдруг месяц — это максимальный срок и отправить сознание назад во времени можно и на две недели или любой другой промежуток в пределах месяца? А это значит, что трагедия могла произойти в любой момент.  
  
      Девушка отрицательно покачала головой.  
  
      — Я даже не помню, в маске была в тот момент или без, — грустно сказала она. — Помню только, что разрушение расползалось от живота.  
  
      — Вряд ли знание этого факта нам хоть как-то поможет, — вздохнул Плагг. Помни Маринетт место или время, трагедии было бы проще избежать, а то, что рука с заряженным «Катаклизмом» коснулась ее живота, не давало, по сути, ничего.  
  
      — Не дави на Маринетт, — грозно произнесла Тикки, готовая сорвать злость на Кота Нуара на его квами. — Ей и так плохо!  
  
      — Я не давлю, — буркнул котенок. Плагг и раньше не всегда ладил с пятнистой, но сейчас ему и вовсе хотелось выставить Тикки за дверь, чтобы она не мешала ему общаться с ее подопечной. Все-таки у него оставались вопросы, на которые ответить могла только эта девушка. — Мари, детка, ты ведь не против, если я тебя еще чуть-чуть поспрашиваю?  
  
      Малозаметный кивок Леди без маски заставил Тикки нахмуриться, а Плаггу предоставил свободу действий.  
  
      То, что Маринетт являлась Ледибаг, отвечало на многие вопросы черного квами, начиная с того, почему ее воскресили объединением Камней Чудес, а не «Чудесным Исцелением», и заканчивая тем, почему Коту Нуару вообще  _позволили_  принести в жертву свою жизнь ради ее воскрешения. И раньше «Катаклизм» не раз отнимал жизни людей, в том числе, близких героям. Но воскрешение, тем более, не «Чудесным Исцелением» (хотя и такой случай был, но только один за всю историю), а объединением Камней Чудес — это грубейшее вмешательство в законы мироздания. Тикки бы первая воспротивилась нарушению хода времени, не позволив своей подопечной отдать серьги Удачи для проведения ритуала. Но Ледибаг к тому моменту была мертва, а стремлению Адриана вернуть к жизни любимую вряд ли бы кто-нибудь вообще смог помешать.  
  
      Узнать причину, по которой Маринетт лишилась воспоминаний о времени перед смертью, квами, увы, не мог, но оставалась еще одна странность, его волновавшая. Почему Маринетт, впадающая в панику при одной только мысли о прикосновениях, вполне адекватно вела себя, превращаясь в Ледибаг? Более того, будучи в маске, она была способна прикасаться к Коту Нуару и спокойно реагировала на его прикосновения.  
  
      Вот только как сформулировать свой вопрос Плагг не знал.  
  
      — Когда ты превращаешься в Ледибаг, — начал он, задумчиво почесав подбородок, — для тебя что-то меняется?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Плед, предназначенный для того, чтобы скрыть лицо Адриана от тех, кто мог случайно увидеть стоящего на балконе Маринетт юношу, помог герою без маски не только в сохранении своего инкогнито. Вечерами в Париже было достаточно прохладно, а перевоплощаясь в геройский костюм, Агрест не имел привычки надевать сверху куртку. Поэтому расположившийся на шезлонге Адриан был благодарен Принцессе, вручившей спасительный плед.  
  
      Ему приходилось сдерживать желание подойти к люку и подслушать разговор Плагга и Маринетт. С одной стороны ему очень хотелось узнать, о чем Плагг беседовал с Принцессой. Точнее, саму «повестку дня» он прекрасно знал — они могли обсуждать только смерть Маринетт от «Катаклизма». Но почему необходимо было делать это без Адриана? В аргумент Плагга, что таким образом личность Кота Нуара проще сохранить в тайне, и что без маски он может Маринетт случайно напугать, Агрест не поверил. Конечно, оставалась такая вероятность, но скорее всего, обсуждаемая информация не была предназначена для его ушей.  
  
      И этот факт порождал в душе Адриана противное чувство.  
  
      Неужели собственный квами ему не доверял? Боялся, что он, услышав правду, сделает только хуже? Или, напротив, хотел оградить подопечного от какой-то информации?  
  
      Как бы то ни было, факт оставался фактом — в данный момент в комнате Маринетт именно Адриан был лишним.  
  
      Парень вновь ощутил ставшее за неделю постоянным спутником удушье. Он еще ничего не совершил, но все равно считался и сам уже считал себя  _убийцей_. Плагг, Маринетт и Ледибаг не раз повторяли, что не винят его в том, что сделал будущий он. Но так ли было на самом деле? Маринетт умерла, от  _его_  руки, из-за  _его_  способности она лишилась возможности без страха покидать свою комнату. Из-за  _него_  Маринетт больше не могла жить прежней жизнью. Неужели девушка и вправду могла относиться к нему, словно он ни при чем, после этого? Неужели Плагг мог доверять подопечному, совершившему в будущем совсем не геройский поступок? Неужели Ледибаг могла…  
  
      — Прекрати! — скомандовал сам себе Адриан, хлопнув себя по щекам. Один раз он уже сомневался в своей Леди, но потом оказалось, что она просто боялась волновать напарника. Быть может, и сейчас Плагг боялся, что некоторые подробности смерти Маринетт окажутся слишком тяжелым грузом для его подопечного? Но разве Адриан не имел права знать всю правду, какой бы ужасной она ни была?  
  
      С другой стороны, вдруг Плагг смог бы выспросить у Маринетт те подробности, которые сама девушка бы не решалась рассказать Коту Нуару? В таком случае оставался шанс, что квами позже перескажет Адриану разговор.  
  
      А если не перескажет?  
  
      Агрест невольно покосился на люк, ведущий в комнату Принцессы. Ему ничего не стоило сделать два шага, слегка приоткрыть щелочку и подслушать, о чем же говорили Плагг и Маринетт. Они бы даже не заметили ничего, а он был бы в курсе ситуации и смог бы развеять многие свои сомнения.  
  
      Вот только опуститься до подслушивания Адриан себе позволить не мог.  
  
      Это было бы нечестно ни по отношению к Плаггу, ни по отношению к Маринетт, которая и так слишком многое вытерпела по  _его_  вине.  
  
      К тому же оставался шанс, что именно его неведение могло дать девушке надежду на спасение. Кто знает, вдруг тот факт, что Адриан не слышал их разговора, сыграет ключевую роль, не позволив Принцессе умереть от руки Кота Нуара во второй раз.  
  
      А рисковать жизнью подруги ради утоления любопытства Адриан был не намерен.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Девушка считала, что древняя магия расколола ее душу на две части, отделив личности Ледибаг и Маринетт друг от друга. Именно этим она объясняла то, что без маски не могла даже выйти из комнаты, а в пятнистом костюме продолжала  _почти_ спокойно сражаться со злодеями и даже была способна дотронуться до напарника и выдержать его прикосновения.  
  
      Вот только Плагг знал: все это полная чушь.  
  
      «Катаклизм» уничтожал душу, а не раздваивал. То, что Маринетт обретала уверенность, облачаясь в геройский костюм, не действие магии, а результат ее собственной веры в чудотворный эффект от пятнистой маски.  
  
      Плагг мог бы, конечно, опровергнуть теорию Маринетт и объяснить ей, что алое облачение не делает ее другим человеком, но так поступать не стал. С одной стороны, была вероятность, что уверенность и отвага, присущие девушке, когда она надевала маску, станут доступны ей и без геройского облачения. То, что Маринетт смогла прикоснуться к Нуару, будучи в пятнистом костюме, и не могла без него — всего лишь психологические барьеры, которые можно преодолеть. Но с другой стороны, что делать, если узнав, что костюм не настолько  _чудесен_ , как она думает, Маринетт больше не сможет сражаться как Ледибаг? Конечно, заставлять девушку выходить на битвы со злом в таком состоянии уже было жестоко, но другой героини у города не было. Никто, кроме Маринетт Дюпен-Чен не смог бы справиться с возложенной на нее миссией. Да и Адриану не следовало знать о личности возлюбленной раньше времени.  
  
      К тому же Тикки выбрала молчать об этом, поддерживая наивную веру Маринетт в волшебную силу маски. Если понадобится, пятнистая сама объяснит ей, что страх прикоснуться к Коту она вполне способна побороть своими силами.  
  
      Но  _только_  его.  
  
      Страх любых других рук преодолеть героиня вряд ли сможет.  
  
      Ведь она даже до собственной квами не решалась дотронуться.  
  
      — И все-таки странно, что ты совсем ничего не помнишь, — осмысливая полученную от Маринетт информацию, подвел итог Плагг. — Ведь переброс сознания направлен как раз на то, чтобы предотвратить трагедию, зная о ней.  
  
      — Будем надеяться, что у меня еще есть время все вспомнить, — тяжело вздохнув, Маринетт прикусила губу, чтобы сдержать всхлип. Ни за что на свете она не хотела бы вновь испытывать те ужасные муки, но, увы, как бы ни силилась вспомнить подробности последнего месяца жизни, в памяти всплывали лишь последние двенадцать секунд агонии. — Или, что хотя бы знание самого факта позволит мне избежать смерти. Всего-то нужно держаться от Нуара подальше, когда он использует «Катаклизм», — нервно усмехнулась Маринетт, понимая, что подобное не всегда возможно. Да два дня назад Ледибаг и Нуар попались в клетку злодея, которую смогла разрушить только способность Кота! Баг было тяжело сохранять спокойствие, глядя на клубящееся в руке напарника средоточие Разрушения, но доверие, испытываемое к Нуару, позволило ей не показывать страха.  
  
      — Чуть не забыл самое важное! — заметив, как погрустнела Маринетт от его слов, Плагг понял, что нужно срочно исправлять ситуацию. Да и гневный взгляд Тикки, направленный на него, не сулил черному квами ничего хорошего, если настроение ее подопечной вновь не поднимется.  
  
      Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на котенка, всем своим видом выражавшего, что волновал его вопрос еще более существенный, чем вопрос жизни и смерти.  
  
      — У тебя есть сыр? — и все-таки этот метод никогда не устаревал.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Получив от Маринетт сырный круассан (который ей доставил его подопечный), Плагг распрощался с девушкой, взяв с нее обещание, что во время следующей встречи она обязательно почешет квами-котенка за ушком. Правда, для этого ей сначала придется как минимум вновь научиться прикасаться к Тикки, но Плагг уверил Маринетт, что она с этим справится.  
  
      Хотя сам в своих словах очень сильно сомневался.  
  
      — Подожди, — шепнула пятнистая вслед улетающему собрату, — есть еще кое-что, что ты должен знать.  
  
      Плагг завис в воздухе, выражая готовность слушать. Пятнистая всем своим видом демонстрировала, что обращается к нему только из-за необходимости, совершенно не желая иметь дела с квами  _убийцы_. Поэтому Плагг понимал, что сообщить ему Тикки хотела весьма важную вещь.  
  
      — Когда все произошло, я была слишком растеряна, чтобы понять, почему Маринетт оказалась в таком состоянии. О том, что она умерла от «Катаклизма», она рассказала мне сама. Как и то, что твой подопечный отдал жизнь ради ее воскрешения.  
  
      — Но ведь Мари должна была быть к тому моменту мертва, — опешил Плагг. — Хочешь сказать, несмотря на это, она знала, что ее вернули объединением Камней Чудес? Но как такое возможно?  
  
      — Это я и сама хотела бы знать.

 


	10. Прикоснуться к врагу

      Впервые Алья настолько ждала появления нового злодея, что сама готова была спровоцировать заражение бабочкой Бражника невинного человека. Для этого и делать-то ничего особенного не нужно было: всего лишь найти несчастного и натравить на него Хлою. А уж повод придраться Буржуа бы и без ее помощи нашла.  
  
      Однако девушка понимала, что героям Парижа, сосредоточенным на решении проблемы Маринетт, новый злодей будет только мешать, поэтому не вмешивалась в естественный ход событий, ожидая, когда Бражник сам найдет себе новую марионетку.  
  
      И вот, этот момент настал.  
  
      Благодаря подписчикам «Ледиблога» Алья всегда одна из первых узнавала о появлении нового злодея. Так случилось и на сей раз: девушка прибыла на место будущей битвы даже раньше героев Парижа.  
  
      Впервые за все время она смотрела на акуманизированного не через экран смартфона. «Ледиблог» — ее любимое детище — волновал сейчас Алью меньше всего. Ей нужно было увидеть Ледибаг, поговорить с ней не на камеру, не как фанатке с известной героиней, а как девушке, беспокоящейся за лучшую подругу, которая вот уже десять дней не покидает собственную комнату.  
  
      Ведь чем больше Алья думала о том, что случилось с Маринетт, тем сильнее убеждалась, что Кот Нуар о ее состоянии больше умалчивал, чем рассказывал. Сезер даже предполагала, что хвостатый герой и сам знал не всю правду.  
  
      Но Ледибаг знала. Алья была в этом уверена.  
  
      Как и в том, что за пятнистой маской скрывалась Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Злодей, называвшийся Часостоп, требовал принести ему Камни Чудес, а выглядел так, словно сошел со страниц книг. Он вобрал в себя черты сразу нескольких литературных персонажей. На его голове были кроличьи уши, а в руках он держал карманные часы, напоминая Белого Кролика из «Алисы в Стране Чудес». Словно маленький Мук, акуманизированный был способен развивать колоссальную скорость в своих огромных туфлях-скороходах. Подобно Фаусту, вышедшему из-под пера Гёте, мужчина повторял «Остановись, мгновенье, ты прекрасно!» перед тем, как применить свою способность и заставить невинных парижан замереть на месте, не имея возможности даже пошевелиться.  
  
      Мужчина, зачитавшись, опоздал на важную встречу и теперь останавливал время для всех, к кому  _прикасался_  после произнесения цитаты-заклинания.  
  
      — Быстрый тип, — прокомментировал действия врага Кот Нуар, приземляясь на крышу возле своей Леди, наблюдавшей за акуманизированным в ожидании напарника. — Пытается угнаться за временем?  
  
      — Не смешно, глупый Кот, — закусив губу, глядя на то, как Часостоп дотронулся до очередной жертвы, заставив ту замереть, произнесла Леди. — Он чем-то напоминает Времехода, а это значит, что нам нужно быть осторожными. В тот раз я чуть тебя не потеряла. Не позволяй ему к себе прикасаться.  
  
      Нуар молча кивнул, вспомнив о Маринетт. Он как раз направлялся к ней, когда узнал о появлении новой марионетки Бражника. Кот, целью которого было не только спасти девушку от грядущей смерти, но и сделать так, чтобы она смогла без страхов покидать свою комнату, поймал себя на мысли, что не так уж и плох тот факт, что Принцесса не выходила из «замка». Если уж на присутствие матери Маринетт отреагировала истерикой, то что бы с ней стало, увидь она, как этот злодей  _дотрагивается_  до своих жертв, заставляя их замирать на месте?  
  
      — Ей-богу, я скоро сам начну испытывать отвращение при виде чужих рук, — чуть слышно проворчал хвостатый герой, удлиняя свой жезл, чтобы вступить в битву.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Стук сердца эхом отдавался в ушах Ледибаг.  
  
      Огромных усилий девушке стоило сохранять самообладание, глядя, как враг прикасается к своим жертвам. Хуже всего было то, что Часостоп перемещался с такой скоростью, что алая Леди не была уверена, что сможет увернуться от его руки, если вступит в битву.  
  
      Но она не имела права отступить и бросить парижан на произвол судьбы.  
  
      Поэтому, когда Кот Нуар, проворчав что-то себе под нос, отправился отвлекать внимание злодея, Баг глубоко вздохнула и спрыгнула вслед за ним.  
  
      Спрятавшись за ларьком застывшего мороженщика, Леди принялась наблюдать за сражением врага и друга. Девушка молила всех богов, чтобы напарник смог «развлекать» акуманизированного до тех пор, пока она не поймет, где именно затаилась черная бабочка, и не разработает план победы.  
  
      Вот только даже ловкому Коту непросто было уворачиваться от ужасающе-быстрого Часостопа.  
  
      Сердце героини сжалось, когда рука злодея пронеслась в сантиметре от плеча Нуара. Она вспомнила боль собственной смерти и то, как на ее глазах исчез напарник, пораженный атакой Времехода.  
  
      Героиня сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок.  
  
      Ей следовало бы вылезти из укрытия и тоже привлечь к себе внимание врага, чтобы тот, пытаясь угнаться за двумя зайцами, лишился возможности достать героев Парижа. Еще десять дней назад Ледибаг так и поступила бы, но сейчас она не решалась даже показаться на глаза Часостопу. Ведь его оружием были  _руки_.  
  
      От очередной атаки злодея Нуар увернулся лишь чудом.  
  
      Девушка была благодарна тому, что Кот отвлекал врага, не задавая никаких вопросов, словно так было и надо, и проклинала собственную беспомощность, слабость, неуверенность, словно на ней не было в данный момент пятнистой маски.  
  
      Но маска на ней была.  
  
      Ледибаг прекрасно видела свое отражение на металлической поверхности ларька. И это раздражало ее еще больше: героиня Парижа не должна бояться, но как скрыть страх в собственных глазах, если воображение вокруг каждой чужой не кошачьей руки рисует черную дымку «Катаклизма»?  
  
      А ведь руки были не только у злодея. Местом битвы стала многолюдная площадь, в данный момент больше похожая на выставку испуганных восковых фигур из-за десятков людей, застывших после прикосновений акуманизированного. И хотя его жертвы не могли даже пошевелиться, ведь их время остановилось, Леди не могла перестать бояться случайно дотронуться даже до них.  
  
      — Нуар, уведи его в безлюдное место! — приказала Баг. Может быть там, где не будет стоять столько живых статуй с протянутыми руками, героине удастся подавить хотя бы часть своих страхов?  
  
      — Будет  _мур_ сполнено! — обрадовавшись, что Леди, вероятно, разработала план, отрапортовал Кот. С каждым разом ему становилось все тяжелее уклоняться от атак злодея, но он не жаловался, ожидая, когда Ледибаг, наконец, будет готова вступить в битву.  
  
      Однако выполнить просьбу любимой у Нуара не получилось.  
  
      Ведь голос Леди слышал не только Кот.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Тикки не раз повторяла, что злодеи могут чувствовать страх.  
  
      Пятнистая квами говорила, что страх героя привлекает внимание акуманизированного гораздо сильнее, чем любой другой внешний раздражитель. То, что в свое время Каменное Сердце не ощущал боязни героини, впервые взявшей в руки йо-йо, было лишь результатом того, что брошь Мотылька давно не создавала злодеев. Сейчас же марионетки Бражника находились на пике своих возможностей.  
  
      Поэтому, почувствовав присутствие на площади Ледибаг, Часостоп переключил свое внимание на нее. Он слышал раздражающие обзывательства Кота Нуара, ненавидел хвостатого со всеми его шутливыми оскорблениями, но  _страх_  пятнистой Леди привлекал его больше, чем ненависть к ее напарнику.  
  
      Развернувшись на каблуках, злодей помчался к ларьку, за которым пряталась героиня Парижа, чтобы прикосновением заставить ее замереть, сорвать с нее серьги и принести их в дар своему господину.  
  
      Три секунды понадобилось акуманизированному, чтобы пересечь площадь.  
  
      На то, чтобы закинуть йо-йо на крышу и взлететь, у Ледибаг ушло две.  
  
      Игнорируя провокации Кота, Часостоп вновь бросился в погоню за пятнистой Леди.  
  
      Героиня понимала, что теперь роль приманки выполняла она, и что отказаться от этой роли у нее, увы, не получится. Будь у акуманизированного любое другое оружие — хоть меч, хоть пистолет, что угодно! — он бы не представлял такой проблемы, как сейчас, даже учитывая его колоссальную скорость. Вот только атаковал Часостоп руками, его целью являлось прикоснуться к Ледибаг, а каждая клеточка ее тела умоляла избегать прикосновений любым способом.  
  
      Как бы ни хотелось Баг сбежать с поля битвы на другой конец Парижа, а то и земли, чтобы спрятаться там от рук врага, девушке удалось достичь компромисса с самой собой. Геройский долг требовал одолеть злодея, а для этого его нужно было увести в безлюдное место, что вполне можно было сделать  _убегая_.  
  
      — Вроде бы это называется тактическим отступлением, — перелетая от одного здания к другому, Леди попыталась успокоить саму себя шуткой, в то время как Часостоп огромными прыжками передвигался вслед за ней.  
  
      Руки героини тряслись, норовя выронить спасительное йо-йо, дыхание сбилось, словно она пробежала марафонскую дистанцию без пятнистого костюма, а спина ощущала приближение злодея. Он не мог летать, но прыгал достаточно высоко, отчего даже крыша небоскреба не являлась тем местом, куда Часостоп не смог бы добраться.  
  
      Нужно было как можно скорее заманить врага в ловушку, обездвижить и обезвредить, ведь с каждой минутой скрывать свое состояние от напарника Ледибаг становилось все тяжелее.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Алья готова была рвать на себе волосы от досады, глядя с какой скоростью удаляется с площади преследуемая злодеем Ледибаг. Нет, она, конечно, была рада, что йо-йо позволяло героине Парижа избегать атак сверхбыстрого врага, но тот факт, что обычному человеку, коим являлась мадемуазель Сезер, догнать их представлялось задачей непростой, несомненно печалил.  
  
      Однако другого выхода у Альи не было. Не просить же Кота Нуара ее подбросить, учитывая, что тот сам уже давно нагонял Часостопа.  
  
      Когда расстояние между девушкой и ее целью увеличилось настолько, что стало понятно: погоню продолжать бессмысленно, Алья вновь взяла в руки телефон. «Ледиблог» и на этот раз помог своей создательнице, позволив ей следить за передвижением героини глазами подписчиков. Леди не двигалась по прямой, петляя между высотками, что позволяло ей уклоняться от атак злодея и, вероятно, позволяло искать место, способное стать его ловушкой. Алья хорошо знала этот район, но еще лучше она знала свою подругу. Девушка была уверена, что Ледибаг ищет безлюдное место для битвы с врагом, а значит, ее путь лежал к закрытому на ремонт кинотеатру.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Теория Альи подтвердилась. Во всяком случае, об этом свидетельствовала выбитая дверь здания да двое застывших перед ней рабочих. Поэтому, переведя дыхание после быстрого бега, девушка зашла внутрь.  
  
      Алья старалась ступать бесшумно, понимая, что своим присутствием сможет помешать Ледибаг и Коту Нуару. Раньше ее никогда не волновали подобные «мелочи», но тогда она сама гонялась лишь за репортажем, не догадываясь, кто скрывается под маской ее кумира. Сейчас же единственное, чего хотела девушка, так это выяснить, что случилось с подругой и помочь ей вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
  
      И если окажется, что до такого состояния ее девочку довел Бражник, то Алья готова была поклясться, что сделает что угодно даже без всяческих супер-сил, доберется до главного злодея Франции и заставит его поплатиться за это.  
  
      Шум, донесшийся со второго этажа, заставил девушку вздрогнуть. Похоже, в пылу битвы выбили еще одну дверь, но зато теперь Алья точно знала, где находятся герои и их враг. Девушка стремглав поднялась по лестнице, свернула за угол и помчалась ко входу в зрительный зал, откуда теперь был слышен лязг, с которым жезл Кота Нуара ударялся о зрительские сидения.  
  
      Она забежала в зал в тот момент, когда Ледибаг призывала «Талисман Удачи», а злодей, увернувшись от атаки Кота, собирался напасть на героиню Парижа.  
  
      Красная в черную точку книга была последним, что увидела Алья, заслонившая своим телом подругу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Следующим, что предстало перед глазами мадемуазель Сезер, была стайка божьих коровок, пролетевшая перед ее лицом и означавшая, что герои Парижа вновь одержали победу.  
  
      Зрительный зал был пуст, а сколько времени Алья была «заморожена», она не знала, но сердце подсказывало: герои не могли уйти далеко. Поэтому, развернувшись на пятках, девушка выбежала в холл, повернула в сторону лестницы и остановилась, облегченно вздохнув.  
  
      Стоя спиной к бывшему врагу, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар традиционно стукнулись кулачками.  
  
      — Отлично сработано, Котик, — улыбнулась героиня Парижа, взяв в руки верное йо-йо. — А теперь мне пора тебя покинуть.  
  
      — Я бы попросил тебя остаться, моя Леди, — прикрепляя жезл на пояс, ответил Нуар, — но меня самого ждет Принцесса. Еще чуть-чуть и мы побьем твой рекорд!  
  
      — А ты не думаешь, — усмехнулась Ледибаг, — что мы с Маринетт к тому времени установим следующий?  
  
      — А мы и его побьем, — самодовольно заявил Кот. — Четыре и семь, моя Леди! Уже не пять!  
  
      Серьги героини Парижа пропищали, а сама она развернулась в сторону лестницы, намереваясь покинуть здание кинотеатра. Алья не имела права терять ни секунды, если хотела с ней поговорить, вот только окликнуть пятнистую Леди она не решалась. На протяжении трех дней девушка не раз прокручивала в голове возможный разговор с подругой, но сейчас не знала,  _как_  начать его, чтобы случайно не сделать хуже. Позвать Леди по настоящему имени она не могла, ведь Кот Нуар, судя по всему, не догадывался, кто скрывался под маской его напарницы, да и в здании помимо них находился еще и бывший злодей, который…  
  
      — Осторожно!  
  
      Увы, крик Альи раздался слишком поздно.  
  
      Потому что пришедший в себя мужчина, на удивление бесшумно подошедший со спины к Ледибаг, успел положить свою руку на плечо героини прежде, чем та среагировала на предупреждение.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Отчаянный, полный боли и ужаса крик вырвался из груди пятнистой героини. Ледибаг выронила йо-йо, рухнула на колени и, обхватив себя руками, зашлась в рыданиях.  
  
      Алья бросила ненавидящий взгляд на бывшего злодея, который, испугавшись реакции кумира на просьбу об автографе, поспешил покинуть здание кинотеатра.  
  
      А Кот Нуар стоял, застыв на месте, не смея ни пошевелиться, ни поверить ни глазам, ни ушам. Ледибаг, его Леди, его  _любимая_  вела себя в точности, как Маринетт, словно и к ней был применен «Катаклизм».  
  
      — Не надо, пожалуйста, — всхлипывая, молила героиня. — Не трогайте, уберите руки. Больно. Не хочу больше. Не хочу умирать. Кот, помоги, умоляю. Спаси. Не надо, — очередное пиликанье сережек было заглушено ее рыданиями, — не прикасайтесь ко мне. Котенок, пожалуйста, помоги. Не хочу умирать. Не трогайте меня. Мне страшно, Кот. Не хочу умирать. Больно. Не прикасайтесь. Не надо…  
  
      — М-моя Л-лед-ди, — схватившись руками за волосы, Кот Нуар сполз спиной по стене и издал сдавленный стон.  
  
      Ледибаг вздрогнула и резко обернулась в сторону напарника. Ее расширенные зрачки вмиг сузились, рыдания прекратились, а дыхание на миг остановилось.  
  
      — Котенок, — одними губами прошептала Леди, попытавшись подняться на ноги, которые тотчас же снова подкосились. — Котенок, — повторила она, и Алья была готова поклясться, что расслышала в ее интонации и боль, и надежду. — Нуар, — отчаянно выдохнула героиня, на четвереньках подползая к Коту.  
  
      Всхлипнув, Ледибаг  _обняла_  безвольно сидевшего на полу напарника и, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь, вновь заплакала.   
  
      А в следующую секунду с последним пиликаньем сережек героини развеялись последние сомнения ее подруги. Сквозь пелену собственных слез Алья Сезер видела, как по телу Ледибаг пронеслась розовая волна.  
  
      Теперь,  _всем телом прижимаясь_  к Коту Нуару, намертво вцепившись в него, сотрясалась в рыданиях Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.


	11. Прикоснуться к любимой

      Мозг Адриана отказывался воспринимать происходящее.  
  
      Да быть такого не могло, чтобы Ледибаг, бесстрашная и отважная героиня Парижа, кричала, рыдала и тряслась от ужаса из-за того, что к ней прикоснулись! Это просто невозможно, чтобы она, скорчившись на полу, со слезами умоляла избавить ее от боли и не позволить ей умереть. Ледибаг совершенно-абсолютно-точно не могла лишиться трансформации перед напарником, равно как и не могла оказаться Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. А Маринетт, в свою очередь, не могла прижиматься к Коту Нуару, словно он был спасательным кругом, словно только в его объятиях она находила защиту ото всех своих страхов.  
  
      — Котенок, — Маринетт не могла произносить это слово так, что все внутри Нуара переворачивалось, что земля уходила у него из-под ног, а голова шла кругом. — Мне страшно, — она определенно не могла обнимать его, ведь она ни к кому не могла прикасаться. — Нуар…  
  
      Это все сон. Страшный, ужасный, извращенный кошмар, который не мог быть реальностью.  
  
      Всхлипнув, девушка еще сильнее прижалась к груди героя Парижа.  
  
      Нуар инстинктивно — сейчас он не был способен на осознанные действия — обнял ее, отчего отчетливее ощутил дрожь. Беззащитная, хрупкая, слабая — Ледибаг никогда не была такой, а значит, Маринетт не могла быть его Леди. Это все неправда, галлюцинация, сон. Кот Нуар так сильно мечтал снять маску с любимой и так много думал о Принцессе в последнее время, что ему просто померещилось, привиделось, что эти две девушки оказались одной. Наверняка Кот просто-напросто попал под атаку злодея, ударился головой и все происходящее на самом деле не настоящее.  
  
      Потому что Нуар не мог довести любимую до такого состояния. Нет, он бы никогда не причинил ей вреда.  
  
      Кому угодно, но только не ей.  
  
      Не Ледибаг, не Принцессе, не Маринетт.  
  
      Протяжно проскулив, Нуар зажмурил глаза. Он отказывался признавать, что под маской Ледибаг все это время скрывалась Маринетт, но больше не мог воспринимать их разными людьми. В любое другое время Кот бы обрадовался, узнав, что его любимой является именно эта чудесная девушка, его одноклассница и подруга, готовая помочь всем и вся. Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда он знал, что в будущем Маринетт умерла от  **его**  руки.  
  
      Ледибаг не могла быть Маринетт.  
  
       _Кот Нуар **не мог убить**  свою Леди_.  
  
      Только не  _ее_. Кого угодно, но не  ** _ее_**. Он не мог причинить столь ужасные страдания той, которую любил больше жизни, которую поклялся защищать до последнего вздоха и не оставил бы даже после смерти, которая дарила ему надежду и смысл существования. Что бы ни произошло в будущем, оно не могло иметь  _такой_  результат!  
  
      — Котенок, — жалобно прошептала девушка, крепче обнимая Нуара. Маринетт громко всхлипнула, отчего у героя все сжалось в груди.  
  
      Он больше не мог отрицать очевидное.  
  
      Происходящее реально.  
  
      Прекрасной бесстрашной напарницей Кота Нуара действительно была рыдающая на его груди Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, моя Леди, — погладив любимую по спине, севшим голосом ответил Кот.  
  
      Но будет ли все хорошо? Сможет ли он ее защитить? Черт возьми, Нуар не смог Ледибаг в Маринетт разглядеть, понять, что  _его Леди_  страдает! Зациклившись на нежелании становиться убийцей подруги, Кот даже не замечал, что его любимая каждый день боролась сама с собой, чтобы не дать ему понять,  _кого_  он убил своим «Катаклизмом».  
  
      Маринетт было хуже всех, тяжелее всех, но она все равно волновалась о Нуаре, пыталась поддерживать его, хотя поддержка была нужна в первую очередь ей. В маске и без Принцесса просила Кота не винить себя в ее смерти, хотя должна была прогнать, ненавидеть, презирать. Как Леди могла настолько доверять человеку, отнявшему ее жизнь, что только к нему была способна прикасаться?  
  
      — Кот Нуар!  
  
      Весь мир для героя Парижа сузился до хрупкого тельца возлюбленной, плакавшей в его руках, поэтому парень не сразу понял, что его звали.  
  
      — Кот Нуар! — громче повторила Алья Сезер, стоявшая в нескольких метрах от него и не решавшаяся подойти, чтобы случайно не сделать лучшей подруге хуже.  
  
      Юноша слегка приподнял голову и посмотрел на Алью. Только сейчас он осознал, что у него самого перед глазами стояла пелена слез, отчего фигуру одноклассницы он едва различал.  
  
      — Тебе лучше увести ее отсюда, — нервно жестикулируя, произнесла Сезер. — Кинотеатр закрыт, но здесь была битва… Если появятся журналисты…  
  
      Договорить Алья не смогла — окончание фразы потонуло в ее собственных рыданиях, но Нуар и так понял, что она имела в виду. Маринетт боялась даже вида чужих рук и без маски не могла спокойно переносить даже присутствие матери. Знать, как отреагирует Принцесса, если вокруг нее столпятся посторонние, Кот не хотел.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — ласково прошептал он, — позволь, я отнесу тебя домой.  
  
      Девушка ничего не ответила — голос Нуара попросту ее не достиг. Слишком глубоко Маринетт погрузилась в себя. Слишком сильно напугало ее прикосновение того человека.  
  
      Кот попробовал встать, но Принцесса вцепилась в него так крепко, что подняться получилось не сразу. Держа в руках драгоценную ношу, Нуар не мог поверить, что эта девушка отважно сражалась со злодеями, не выказывая перед ними ни капли страха. Насколько же сильной и стойкой она была, умело скрывая ото всех то, что творилось в ее душе.  
  
      Как же ужасно было осознавать, что именно его «Катаклизм» сломал невероятную Леди.  
  
      — Вечером, — окликнула уходящего героя Алья, — ты должен сообщить мне, что Маринетт успокоилась. И я буду ждать объяснений.  
  
      Кот кивнул, хотя спроси кто его, с чем он соглашался, то не ответил бы. Еще минуту назад в его голове крутилось множество мыслей, сожалений, самобичеваний, переживаний за любимую. Но стоило Нуару подняться на ноги, как его голова опустела, словно не выдержав слишком большого потока информации. Сейчас герой Парижа мог думать лишь о том, что должен доставить  _свою_  Принцессу домой, и о том, что…  
  
      — Ты обязан ее защитить! — утирая рукавом слезы, отчаянно выкрикнула Сезер. Эта фраза адресата достигла, поскольку полностью отражала его намерения.  
  
      —  _Клянусь_ , — еще никогда Адриан Агрест не был настроен настолько серьезно.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар тяжело вздохнул, и попытался положить спящую Принцессу на кровать, чтобы отойти от нее как можно дальше, чтобы случайно не причинить вреда… Но та, не просыпаясь, схватила его за запястье и притянула руку,  _лишившую ее жизни_ , к своему сердцу.  
  
      — Как ты можешь мне доверять, моя Леди? — ласково прошептал Кот, смирившийся с тем, что любимая, избегавшая любых прикосновений,  _его_  отпускать не собиралась. — Ведь даже я теперь сам себе доверять не могу…  
  
      Маринетт заснула у него на руках еще до того, как он принес ее домой. Она спала так сладко, словно ничего не произошло, будто не испытывала никаких кошмаров, не тряслась от ужаса, почувствовав на своем плече чужое прикосновение. Вот только дорожки от высохших слез никуда не делись.  
  
      Как и дыра на душе у Кота, оставленная увиденным.  
  
      То, что пережила Маринетт, Нуар не мог пожелать и врагу. Но каким-то образом именно его рука причинила все эти страдания любимой. Он не просто лишил ее жизни, а еще и сделал это худшим из всех возможных способов.  
  
      Кот не имел права даже дышать одним воздухом с Леди. Вот только сама она почему-то думала совсем иначе.  
  
      — Ты находишься сейчас здесь только потому, что Маринетт по какой-то причине спокойнее в твоем присутствии, — раздался над ухом Нуара разгневанный голос.  
  
      Юноша резко обернулся и увидел красное пятнистое существо. Он прекрасно знал, что Ледибаг тоже трансформируется не без помощи квами, но был настолько шокирован увиденным в кинотеатре, что даже не обратил внимания на эту малышку. Пятнистая должна была вылететь из сережек Леди в тот момент, когда та вновь стала Маринетт, но куда малышка делась после этого, Кот сказать не мог. Наверняка, повинуясь инстинкту, квами спряталась от присутствовавшей там Альи, но что было дальше? Адриан даже не подумал о помощнице своей Леди, когда уносил Маринетт домой. Оставил ли он малышку в кинотеатре, так что ей самой пришлось добираться сюда? Или же квами залетела в карман подопечной и Кот Нуар принес в комнату Принцессы и ее?  
  
      Герой хотел было извиниться перед квами за то, что совершенно о ней не подумал, но не посмел произнести ни слова: слишком уж строгим был взгляд этой малышки.  
  
      — Теперь ты знаешь,  _кого_  убил, — скрестив лапки на груди, процедила пятнистая. — Что будешь делать?  
  
      — Я не позволю Маринетт умереть, — твердо заявил Кот. Последние десять дней Нуар каждый день повторял эти слова, но такой уверенности в своих словах, как сейчас, до этого момента у него не было.  
  
      — Полагаю, в будущем ты тоже  _не желал_  ей смерти, — тон малышки-квами звучал как издевательство, но Нуар понимал, что так она говорит лишь из-за беспокойства, — но как-то ведь это случилось!  
  
      Герой ничего не ответил.  
  
      Да и что Кот мог ответить? Абсолютно точно ему были известны лишь две вещи: он сделает все, чтобы не дать умереть своей возлюбленной, но в то же время именно он ее и убьет. Это противоречие тяжким грузом давило на плечи юноши, корившего себя за страдания той, что была для него дороже всего на свете, но именно оно, как ни странно, придавало решимости: он не допустит повторения трагедии.  
  
      — Когда все это закончится, — продолжила квами, — ты исчезнешь из ее жизни.  
  
      Нуар опустил голову.  
  
      Ледибаг была для него всем. Потерявший мать, лишенный заботы отца, в этой девушке Адриан нашел смысл своего существования. Он мечтал о том, что окружит ее своей любовью, создаст с ней семью и подарит их детям то, чего сам был лишен. Одна улыбка прекрасной Леди заставляла сердце Кота морзянкой выстукивать то, как сильно он был в нее влюблен. Нуар определенно мог сказать, что жил ради нее, и что без нее жить он не сможет.  
  
      Но если бы это означало спасение для Маринетт, если бы благодаря этому она могла улыбаться каждому новому дню, здороваться с людьми за руки и обнимать родителей, Кот и сейчас готов был бы исчезнуть. Вот только, раз его до сих пор не прогнали, значит, на то была причина.  
  
      — Почему… почему она не презирает меня? — нерешительно задал вопрос Нуар. Плагг, конечно, рассказывал ему свою теорию о том, что на чувства Маринетт повлияла секунда, на которую сократились ее мучения, но мысль об этом была настолько противна, что Кот всячески ее отгонял.  
  
      — Я бы сама хотела это знать, — холодно произнесла пятнистая.   
  
      — Плагг считает, что это стокгольмский синдром, — Нуар и сам не понимал, зачем сообщает это квами своей Леди. Слова неосознанно вырвались из его уст, когда он в очередной раз старался не думать о том, что, возможно, черный обжора был прав.  
  
      — Тот факт, что его предыдущий хозяин заворачивал сыр в газеты по психологии, не дает ему права считать себя великим психологом, — возразила квами. — Здесь что-то другое.  
  
      Кот удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
  
      — Не знаю, — ответила та на немой вопрос. Интонация малышки смягчилась, хотя раздражение к убийце подопечной из ее взгляда не исчезло. — Я даже готова была поверить, что ты магией Камней Чудес заставил ее себя полюбить, но они способны исполнять только одно желание. Твоим было ее возвращение к жизни.  
  
      — Я бы никогда не стал играть с ее чувствами, — покачал головой Нуар. Он слишком сильно любил свою Леди, чтобы опуститься до подобного. Хотя он и мечтал о ее любви больше, чем о чем бы то ни было, Кот понимал: подобная любовь не принесла бы счастья ни Принцессе, ни, в конечном итоге, ему самому.  
  
      — Плагг сказал то же самое, — вздохнула квами, после чего опустилась Коту на плечо. — Меня зовут Тикки, — чуть слышно представилась она, а затем, тихо всхлипнув и прижавшись к его шее, добавила: — Пожалуйста, защити Маринетт.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот гладил мирно спящую Принцессу по волосам, размышляя о том, что ему рассказала Тикки. Маринетт настолько сильно волновалась за Нуара, что пересилила все свои страхи, заставила себя поверить в то, что костюм Ледибаг наделяет ее волшебной уверенностью, лишь бы не дать ему знать, что от «Катаклизма» умерла не просто его знакомая девушка, а напарница.  
  
      Вот только Принцесса не догадывалась, что и до того, как Нуар узнал о ее второй личности, она тоже была ему дорога. Не так, конечно, как сейчас, но Адриан всегда считал Маринетт одной из ближайших своих друзей, отчего видеть ее в таком состоянии все эти десять дней ему было невероятно трудно.  
  
      Маринетт скрывала от Кота правду, надеясь, что так он не будет себя ненавидеть, не подозревая о том, как сильно он себя ненавидел уже тогда и насколько выросла его ненависть к себе после того, как Нуар осознал,  _на что_  пошла Принцесса в попытках сохранить  _его_  душевное спокойствие.  
  
      Что было бы, если бы Маринетт не пыталась противопоставлять себя без маски и Ледибаг? Если бы не заставляла себя поверить в то, что героиня Парижа, в отличие от простой девушки, справится со всем? Будучи Ледибаг, она могла находиться в обществе других людей, если они не прикасались к ней, и даже продолжала успешно справляться со злодеями. Без маски же Маринетт даже с мамой в одной комнате находиться не могла. Если бы она не разделяла себя на две половинки, был бы шанс, что она смогла бы общаться с родными не через забаррикадированный люк?  
  
      — Я не только лишил тебя жизни, но и отнял тебя у семьи, — горько прошептал Нуар, заправив прядь волос Маринетт за ухо.  
  
      — Не говори глупостей, — зевая, ответила проснувшаяся Принцесса. Кот хотел было отодвинуться от нее подальше, чтобы не стеснять своим присутствием, но Маринетт только сильнее сжала его правую руку, которую до сих пор держала возле своей груди. — Я десять дней мечтала к тебе прикоснуться, — сказала она, — не смей убирать.  
  
      — Как скажешь, моя Леди, — переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами любимой, ответил Нуар.  
  
      — Как тебе девушка под маской? — хмыкнула Маринетт, свободной рукой потрепав напарника по волосам. — С моей неуклюжестью у меня отличное алиби. Помнишь, какое-то время Алья думала, что Ледибаг — это Хлоя, а на меня…  
  
      — Алья знает, — перебил герой. — В кинотеатре она видела твою трансформацию, но мне кажется, что она знала и до этого.  
  
      — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — по лицу Маринетт было видно, что новость об Алье ее взволновала, но в данный момент думать об этом Леди не желала.  
  
      — Я предполагал, что полюблю тебя сильнее, как только узнаю твою настоящую личность, — честно признался Нуар, — но и не думал, что ты  _настолько_  завладеешь моими мыслями.  
  
      — Рада, что ты все еще способен шутить, — мягко улыбнулась девушка.  
  
      — Я бы не сказал, что это была шутка, — вздохнул Кот. — Моя Леди, мне снять маску?  
  
      В комнате воцарилась тишина, потревожить которую не смел ни Нуар, ожидавший ответа возлюбленной, ни Тикки, наблюдавшая за их разговором. Кот понимал, что Маринетт необходимо было время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, ведь под черной маской скрывался не только ее напарник, но и человек, отнявший ее жизнь. Адриан боялся того, как отреагирует Принцесса на его настоящую личность, но не имел права скрывать от любимой правду. Ведь если она не захочет не то что прикасаться, а даже видеть его, это будет вполне заслуженно.  
  
      — Не стоит, — спустя некоторое время ответила Маринетт.  
  
      Кот вздрогнул. Он не ожидал, что Принцесса и сейчас откажется, даже после того, как он сам узнал ее тайну. Что ж, учитывая то, что сотворил с ней его «Катаклизм», не удивительно, что Леди не желала видеть настоящее лицо напарника.  
  
      — Я знала, кто ты, — продолжила Маринетт. — Помню, что знала, пусть и не помню большего. Котенок, я хочу попытаться вспомнить сама.


	12. Прикоснуться к маске

      С тех пор, как Адриан узнал настоящую личность своей Леди, дома он практически не появлялся. Нет, он, конечно, продолжал изображать примерного сына, в назначенное время спускаясь к завтраку и показываясь на глаза Натали по вечерам, но этим его посещение родных стен и ограничивалось. Благо запертая дверь в комнату и полное безразличие со стороны отца, занятого своими делами и полностью уверенного в послушании наследника, позволяли Адриану скрывать свое отсутствие. На Натали же прекрасно действовала отговорка о плохом самочувствии, которую даже не нужно было озвучивать — мешки под глазами, которые не спрячет самый умелый визажист, и вселенская скорбь на лице говорили сами за себя. Женщина не решалась лишний раз беспокоить младшего Агреста, который, впервые в жизни огрызнувшись, явно дал мадам Санкёр понять, что она ему  _не мать_.  
  
      Все, что происходило с Адрианом за пределами комнатки Маринетт, казалось, проходило на автопилоте. На занятиях в коллеже он присутствовал только физически, поскольку все его мысли были заняты тем, как предотвратить трагедию. Учителя, видя состояние ученика, относились к нему с пониманием. Даже миз Менделеева не спрашивала на уроках ни Агреста, ни Алью Сезер, чей внешний вид был лишь немногим лучше.  
  
      Дополнительные занятия Адриан пропускал, но Натали не спешила сообщать об этом Габриелю Агресту. Когда Адриан потерял мать, Санкёр уже пыталась обратить внимание отца на сына, но тот лишь назвал подростковые переживания мелочными ( _ведь Адриан знал мадам Агрест меньше, чем ее муж_ ) и еще больше нагрузил ребенка учебой и работой, чтобы у него не было времени предаваться горю. Вот только в том состоянии, в котором Адриан находился сейчас, он не был способен на что-либо. Надеясь, что депрессия мальчика вскоре пройдет, Натали лично поспособствовала тому, чтобы он мог отдохнуть от фотосессий. В любом случае, модель, больше похожая на безжизненную куклу, не могла сделать новой модной коллекции хорошую рекламу.  
  
      Дни сменялись днями, а Маринетт так и не вспомнила, как умерла.  
  
      Каждый раз, заходя в комнату возлюбленной, Нуар надеялся, что воспоминания —  _ключ к ее спасению_  — вернутся, но девушка лишь безмолвно качала головой, давая герою понять, что ничего не изменилось.  
  
      Кот, еще неделю назад полностью уверенный в том, что не допустит смерти своей Леди, медленно, но верно терял надежду.  
  
      Юноша с отвращением смотрел на собственные руки и не понимал, как Принцесса может с такой радостью прижимать его обтянутую черной тканью ладонь к сердцу или щеке. Больше всего на свете он не желал ей смерти, но каждую секунду знание того, что именно он отнял ее жизнь, давило на Адриана тяжким грузом. Нуар умолял Ледибаг не выходить на битвы с акумами, обещал самостоятельно раздобыть зараженный предмет и принести его Принцессе для очищения, потому что боялся в разгаре битвы случайно задеть любимую. Но в такие моменты девушка всегда была упряма. Собирая всю волю в кулак, Маринетт облачалась в пятнистый костюм и, погладив Кота по голове, шептала, что доверяет ему больше, чем кто бы то ни было, отправляясь в бой.  
  
      «Катаклизм» во время сражений с врагами Кот Нуар не использовал.  
  
      Даже если Леди требовала, даже если другим способом уничтожить зараженный предмет было в разы тяжелее, даже если от его уничтожающей способности зависело то, сколько разрушений акуманизированный причинит Парижу, герой не мог заставить себя активировать смертоносную силу. «Чудесное Исцеление» в любом случае восстановит город из руин, но Ледибаг оно вернуть не сможет.  
  
      Вечерами, засыпая с Маринетт в одной кровати, Нуар умолял Принцессу разрешить ему снять перед ней маску, поскольку боялся навредить любимой во сне.  
  
      Но и здесь Леди была непреклонна.  
  
      По какой-то, известной только ей причине, она считала, что сможет все вспомнить только в том случае, если не будет знать настоящее имя напарника.  
  
      — Если ты скажешь мне его сам, — повторяла Маринетт, кладя голову на плечо Кота, — то тот хвостик воспоминаний, за который я могла бы ухватиться, исчезнет.  
  
      — Ты уверена, что не произойдет наоборот, моя Леди? — каждый раз спрашивал Нуар, заранее зная ответ.  
  
      — Я чувствую это, — шептала она. — Если я узнаю то, что знала тогда, от тебя, то лишусь зацепки, чтобы вспомнить все остальное. Я уверена, что нужно лишь чуть-чуть подождать, и память ко мне вернется.  
  
      Вот только это «чуть-чуть» продолжалось уже десятый день, а Маринетт так и не догадывалась, что спит в обнимку со своим одноклассником.  
  
      Сам же Адриан засыпал только под утро, да и то лишь из-за того, что усталость брала свое. Нуар боялся закрывать глаза, боялся во сне произнести запретное слово, ведь под боком спала упрямая Леди, утверждавшая, что лишь обнимая своего Кота, не видит кошмаров. Больше всего в такие моменты он был благодарен маленькой Тикки, которая, не скрывая своего отношения к убийце подопечной, денно и нощно не сводила с него глаз, давая Нуару надежду, что она успеет чудесным образом остановить его, если смертоносная способность вдруг будет активирована.  
  
      Большую помощь оказывала и Алья.  
  
      Узнав, что состояние Маринетт связано с тем, что она является героиней Парижа, Сезер поклялась собственными руками убить того, кто втянул ее подругу в это опасное дело. Леди запретила Нуару рассказывать Алье, что послужило  _настоящей_ причиной случившейся с ней трагедии, но Кот не раз ловил себя на том, что уже открывал рот, чтобы сказать девушке правду. Ведь он, винивший себя в смерти возлюбленной, считал, что заслуживал того, чем угрожала Сезер. Ведь если бы Алья, как обещала, выколола ему вилкой глаза, Нуар бы не смог увидеть, с каким доверием смотрит на своего убийцу невинная Принцесса.  
  
      Не задавая лишних вопросов, Алья делала все, о чем бы ее ни попросили.  
  
      Именно она смогла убедить родителей Маринетт в том, что им лучше пока пожить у семьи Сезер, чтобы позволить их дочери свободно перемещаться по дому. Именно Алья заставила Сабину и Тома поверить, что все с Маринетт будет в порядке, нужно лишь чуть-чуть подождать… И только Кот Нуар, слыша это ненавистное «чуть-чуть», готов был вырвать собственное сердце, зная, что даже избежав смерти, Маринетт не сможет перебороть свой страх перед прикосновениями.  
  
      Нуар старался всячески избегать общения с месье Дюпеном и мадам Чен, потому что смотреть им в глаза он не мог. Они возлагали на героя Парижа надежду, не догадываясь, что именно он несет смертельную угрозу их единственной дочери, что по его вине им никогда больше не обнять Маринетт, и что только он во всем мире способен прикоснуться к их девочке.  
  
      Больше, чем себя, Кот Нуар ненавидел только рассветы.  
  
      Герой ловил себя на мысли, что мечтал бы, чтобы солнце не всходило, чтобы ночь не заканчивалась, чтобы новый день никогда не наступал. Потому что с каждым днем время, подаренное Камнями Чудес, истекало. В лучшем случае до трагедии оставалось одиннадцать дней, вот только Плагг все-таки проболтался, что месяц — лишь максимальный срок, на который Камни отправляют сознание в прошлое, и случиться все могло в любой момент. А способ спасти Принцессу так и не был найден, как и не были возвращены ее воспоминания.  
  
      

***

  
  
      На двадцать первый день после воскрешения Маринетт шел дождь.  
  
      В этот день Адриан впервые не сбежал к Принцессе во время большой перемены, потому что его страх перед самим собой достиг своего апогея. Маринетт все так же не позволяла ему снимать трансформацию, а перевоплощаться в геройское обличье Адриан  _боялся_. Ведь только будучи Котом Нуаром он приобретал смертоносную способность. Поэтому, покинув аудиторию со звонком, юноша отправился в самый дальний угол школы, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Проблемой было ускользнуть от Нино, единственного человека, не оставившего попыток вырвать Агреста из депрессии, однако опыт, полученный за время геройской деятельности, когда приходилось сбегать для перевоплощения даже из-под прицела сотен фотоаппаратов, выручил юношу и сейчас.  
  
      Вот только совсем одному побыть ему не удалось.  
  
      — Ты единственный не спрашиваешь меня о том, как Маринетт, — тяжело вздохнула Алья, присаживаясь на пол рядом с Адрианом. — Знаешь, в другое время я бы давно уже высказала тебе все, что думаю по поводу того, что ты не интересуешься ее состоянием, ведь даже Хлоя спрашивает у меня о ней по пять раз на дню… Но я так устала повторять всем одно и то же, так что... Спасибо, что хоть тебе не приходится рассказывать.  
  
      — Хоть за что-то меня можно поблагодарить, — обреченно произнес Адриан, с ненавистью глядя на сжатую в кулак правую руку.  
  
      — А с тобой что творится? — без особого интереса спросила Сезер. Ее вопрос был скорее данью вежливости, чем беспокойством за друга, потому что сил волноваться о ком-либо, кроме Маринетт, у девушки больше не оставалось.  
  
      У Адриана же не оставалось сил держать все в себе.  
  
      — То же, что и с тобой, но во много раз хуже, — опустив голову, ответил Агрест. Даже сейчас он не смел ослушаться свою Леди, запретившую ему рассказывать Алье всю правду. Но Сезер ведь умная девушка, она смогла раскрыть личность Ледибаг, так может, пара...  _случайно_  вырвавшихся фраз, которые Адриан уже не в силах был сдерживать, позволят Алье увидеть хотя бы часть картины? Юноша понимал, что жестоко взваливать на плечи подруги этот груз, учитывая, что она и так была слишком сильно втянута в происходящее. Но ему нужен был кто-то, с кем он смог бы разделить эту ношу.  
  
      И то, что после этого еще один человек станет его ненавидеть, Агреста не волновало.  
  
      — Хуже? — горько усмехнулась Алья. — Будто ты представляешь, каково мне.  
  
      — Более чем, — выдохнул Адриан. Он мог только завидовать неведению этой девушки, не подозревавшей о том, что на кону стояло не только психическое состояние Маринетт, а ее жизнь. Но еще большую зависть вызывал тот факт, что руки Альи угрозы для его возлюбленной не представляли.  
  
      — И что, по твоему мнению, может быть хуже, чем тот факт, что твоя лучшая подруга уже три недели черт знает в каком состоянии, а ты ничем не можешь ей помочь, кроме как успокоить ее родителей?! — вспылила Сезер, ударив кулачком в стену.  
  
      — То, что твоей любимой осталось жить считанные дни, а ты абсолютно не знаешь, как ее спасти, — больших усилий Адриану стоило выдавить из себя именно эти слова и умолчать о том, что именно он станет причиной ее смерти. Этим бременем он с Альей поделиться не мог, не имел права.  
  
      Абсолютной тишине воцариться мешала лишь унылая дробь дождя по стеклу.  
  
      — Это прозвучит цинично, — наконец, произнесла Алья, — но оставь ее спасение профессионалам. Есть ситуации, — девушка сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок, — в которых обычные люди ничего сделать не смогут. Для того и существуют врачи, пожарные,  _герои_ …  
  
      Адриан запустил руки в собственные волосы и сжал пальцы у самых корней с такой силой, словно собирался их вырывать. Хорошо жить, когда есть, на кого переложить ответственность, когда есть кто-то, кто чудесным образом сможет решить все проблемы, кого можно обвинить, если он не справится со своей миссией.  
  
      — А что делать профессионалу, который не может спасти самого дорогого человека в мире?! — отчаянно выпалил он. — Что делать  _мне_ , когда ее родители смотрят на меня с надеждой, которой у меня самого с каждым днем все меньше? Когда  _она_  говорит, что мне  _доверяет_ , хотя я сам больше  _не могу_  доверять себе? Что, черт побери, делать мне, если я знаю только то, что она может  _умереть_  в течение девяти дней, а при каких обстоятельствах это произойдет, она  _не помнит_?!  
  
      Алья испуганно посмотрела на друга. Его крик души породил в ее сознании мысль, признавать которую Сезер не желала больше всего на свете. Черт возьми, она ведь ошиблась, правда? Эта неизвестная девушка Адриана наверняка просто тяжело больна, а всплывающие в памяти факты, подтверждающие ненавистную догадку, всего лишь плод уставшего воображения.  
  
      — О к-ком т-ты говоришь? — севшим голосом спросила мадемуазель Сезер.  
  
      Адриан не ответил, лишь молча отвел взгляд в сторону.  
  
      — О ком ты, акума тебя побери, говоришь?! — вцепившись в лацканы его рубашки, выкрикнула Алья. — Ты не можешь им быть, — в неверии девушка покачала головой. — Неправда… Моя девочка не может… Маринетт…  
  
      Позволяя Алье рыдать на своем плече, Адриан отсутствующим взглядом смотрел на стекающие по стеклу капли дождя.  
  
      От того, что еще одному человеку стало известно, что Маринетт грозит смерть, бремя юноши легче не стало.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Сказать Натали, чтобы не беспокоила, было легко. Запереть дверь в свою комнату было еще легче. А вот на то, чтобы выдавить из себя ненавистное «Плагг, Когти!», пришлось потратить заметные усилия.  
  
      Путь к дому Маринетт еще никогда не занимал так много времени и никогда не был таким коротким.  
  
      Адриану очень хотелось увидеть свою Леди, услышать ее дыхание, убедиться, что она жива и здорова. Но приходить к Принцессе, будучи Котом Нуаром, рука которого должна была отнять ее жизнь, с каждым днем становилось все труднее.  
  
      Стоящий на крыше пекарни под проливным дождем герой Парижа не мог решиться войти внутрь. Нуар с тоской вспоминал свой второй визит к Маринетт после ее воскрешения, когда он так же не находил в себе сил постучаться. Вот только в тот день светило солнце, а Кот знал лишь то, что Маринетт была убита его рукой и им же возвращена к жизни. Тогда он еще не догадывался, что она была его Леди, и наивно надеялся, что чудесная Ледибаг найдет способ спасти Маринетт.  
  
      Каким же глупцом он тогда был!  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, — стуча зубами не столько от холода, сколько от волнения, как мантру повторял Кот. — Я не причиню ей вреда. Того, что я знаю, уже достаточно, чтобы ее уберечь. Эти наши квами, они просто слишком мнительные, — пробормотал он, проведя рукой по мокрым волосам. — И без воспоминаний можно ее спасти. Потому что я ни за что не сделаю ей больно.  
  
      Жалобно заскулив, юноша опустился на колени.  
  
      Плагг говорил, что магия квами защищает героев, в том числе и от бабочек Бражника. Эта защита распространялась и на семью, не позволяя злодею захватить волю Сабины Чен и Тома Дюпена, но в то же время именно она отнимала у Нуара надежду.  
  
      Представить себя захваченным акумой было легко. Представить, как Кот, не контролирующий свои действия, нападает на любовь всей своей жизни, было сложнее, но удавалось. Если бы акуманизация героя была возможна, Нуар бы определенно посчитал, что к трагедии привела именно она. Он бы мог ненавидеть Бражника, а не только себя.  
  
      Он бы мог держать себя в руках, зная, что спасет Маринетт, если не поддастся контролю.  
  
      А что он мог делать сейчас?  
  
      Не подставляться под атаки злодеев, заставляющих подчиняться им? Вот только за весь этот месяц ни одного подобного не попадалось, словно повелитель мотыльков изменил набор сил, посылаемых в подарок своим марионеткам.  
  
      Не применять «Катаклизм» в присутствии Леди? Сердце подсказывало, что это слишком просто, чтобы являться ключом к спасению.  
  
      Переждать эти чертовы девять дней, чтобы в конце узнать, что им все же удалось спасти Маринетт даже без ее воспоминаний? Он бы с радостью! Но где была гарантия, что в последний день ничего не случится?  
  
      Сверкнула молния. Прогремел гром. Кот Нуар вздрогнул, когда его чуткие уши уловили звук снизу.  
  
      Герой со всей силы стиснул зубы, осознав, что снова заставил свою Принцессу плакать в одиночестве. Одним прыжком Нуар очутился возле люка, ведущего в ее комнату, слегка приоткрыл и юркнул внутрь быстрее, чем это успели сделать капли дождя.  
  
      Как и в первый день после случившегося Маринетт сидела на полу, обхватив себя руками, и отсутствующим взглядом смотрела в пустоту. Ее губы дрожали, а изо рта доносились редкие всхлипы, отчего у Кота вновь все болезненно сжалось внутри.  
  
      Маринетт ведь даже улыбнулась ему, когда Нуар уходил утром!  
  
      Кот открыл было рот, чтобы спросить у Принцессы, что же случилось за время его отсутствия, вот только слова застряли в горле, поэтому он лишь тихо опустился на пол возле нее, не решаясь прикоснуться к любимой.  
  
      — Я все вспомнила, Адриан, — тихо прошептала она, кладя голову на его мокрое после дождя плечо. 


	13. Прикоснуться к воспоминаниям

      Маринетт умирала множество раз.  
  
      Множество раз, пожираемая «Катаклизмом», корчилась в ужасающих муках, чтобы в последнюю секунду перед смертью с криком проснуться посреди класса и осознать: Кот Нуар вновь принес себя в жертву, чтобы ее воскресить.  
  
      А потом все повторялось.  
  
      Она пережила не одну сотню смертей и уже при всем желании не смогла бы вспомнить, какой была ее первая кончина. Да и желания вспоминать  _это_  не было. Маринетт умирала в разных местах, при различных обстоятельствах, в маске и без… Но все ее смерти объединяли три вещи: они происходили в течение одного месяца, причиной служил «Катаклизм» и Нуар ни разу не убил ее по своей воле.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Первые смерти происходили  _случайно_.  
  
      Неуклюжесть, присущая Маринетт, передавалась и Ледибаг, отчего героиня Парижа оступалась, падала, врезалась в напарника именно в тот момент, когда Кот активировал «Катаклизм».  
  
      Один раз Часостоп умудрился остановить время Нуара, в руке которого продолжала пузыриться разрушительная сила. Очистив бабочку, Леди подкинула пятнистую книгу вверх для «Чудесного Исцеления» и  _случайно_  сделала шаг назад, чтобы спиной наткнуться на смертоносную древнюю магию.  
  
      В другой раз этот злодей заставил застыть ее, и глаза Маринетт открыла уже в классе.  _Единственная безболезненная смерть_.  
  
       _Дважды_  Ледибаг умирала в битве с Открытостью, когда обеспокоенная тем, что ее трансформация спадет, позволяла напарнику использовать разрушение раньше времени.  
  
      Еще один злодей, обладавший способностями к телекинезу, отшвырнул нападавшую на него Ледибаг в сторону Нуара, призвавшего «Катаклизм». Несколько раз враги толкали на нее Кота, и девушка не успевала увернуться от его смертоносной способности.  
  
      Бывало и так, что напарник попадал под удар акуманизированного, после чего становился марионеткой в руках врага. Раньше Ледибаг легко справлялась с Нуаром, когда он находился в таком состоянии, она ведь прекрасно знала, что ожидать от Кота, разум которого был затуманен злодейскими чарами. Но в этот бесконечно повторяющийся месяц удача изменяла героине Парижа, заставляя ее вновь и вновь умирать от руки лучшего друга. Последним, что она видела в такие моменты, всегда были испуганные глаза Нуара, которому эмоциональное потрясение возвращало контроль над собой.  
  
      Жаль только, что слишком поздно.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Ледибаг удавалось скрывать свою личность от напарника первые тридцать смертей.  
  
      Маринетт боялась утратить шанс к спасению, если Нуар узнает, что под маской бесстрашной Леди скрывается она, трясущаяся от мысли о любых прикосновениях мышь. Ведь в то время безграничного доверия к напарнику у девушки еще не было, хотя она понимала, что  _ни в одной_  из ее смертей не было его вины.  
  
      Понимала, но  _жалела_  о том, что «Катаклизм» он применил  ** _не к себе_**.  
  
      Тикки и мастер Фу говорили, что магия квами защищает героев от бабочек Бражника. Поэтому, когда после одной из битв Леди лишилась трансформации прямо перед опешившим Нуаром, она не беспокоилась за его эмоциональное состояние и высказала все, что думала о нем и его «Катаклизме». Во всех красках девушка описала боль, испытанную ею за три десятка смертей, пересказала кошмары, снящиеся ей каждую ночь на протяжении месяца, переживаемого уже тридцать раз. Поведала о том, что уже почти и не помнит, каково это — прикоснуться к другому человеку.  
  
      Легче Леди не стало, а свалившееся на Нуара бремя вины породило слишком сильное отчаяние в душе молодого героя Парижа.  
  
      Магия квами не смогла скрыть одолевавшие его эмоции от Бражника. Впервые за всю историю существования Камней Чудес герой был заражен черной бабочкой.  
  
      В тот день  _Маринетт_  приняла смерть из рук акуманизированного Кота.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Следующее воскрешение Маринетт встретила с мыслью, что в этой смерти она была виновата сама.  
  
      Закрывшись в своей комнате и ожидая  _очередного первого_  визита еще ничего не подозревающего напарника, девушка пожалела о том, что не следила в тот момент за словами. Многое, почти каждое слово из того, что она сказала Коту, противоречило ее настоящим чувствам. Зная, что каждый раз Нуар возвращает ее к жизни ценой своей собственной, Маринетт не могла его ненавидеть. Но сама же и заставила друга поверить в это.  
  
      В этот раз девушка решила  _довериться_  напарнику и поговорить с ним без всяких тайн.  
  
      О том, что разговор не стоило начинать с фразы «Ты случайно убил меня, но потом воскресил. Спасибо, Кот. И знаешь, я Ледибаг», она поняла, когда на ее глазах в кольцо Кота вселилась черная бабочка.  
  
      Не дожив и до вечера первого дня, Маринетт снова проснулась в классе.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Ей казалось, что от переживаемых раз за разом боли и ужаса она давным-давно должна была сойти с ума. Вот только Маринетт, увы, удавалось сохранять относительную ясность сознания, и она могла лишь мечтать о том, что после очередного воскрешения утратит рассудок и перестанет осознавать происходящее. Однако терпеливо ждать новой смерти она не собиралась. Теперь Маринетт знала три вещи: в какой бы день она ни умерла, воскрешение всегда происходило в одно и то же время, к правде о происходящем Нуара следовало готовить постепенно, а обращаться за помощью к мастеру Фу было бессмысленно. Быть может, путем проб и ошибок удастся найти путь к спасению?  
  
      То, от кого Нуар узнавал о том, что в будущем ему предстояло стать убийцей, на ее жизнь не влияло. Говорила ли ему об этом сама Маринетт, или же вечером первого дня шокирующую новость сообщал своему подопечному Плагг, разницы не было. Получалось так, что на первую акуманизацию героя Парижа повлияло то, что на эмоциях Маринетт наговорила слишком многое, а на вторую — то, что Нуар в один день узнал, что стал убийцей и убил Ледибаг.  
  
      Оставалось придумать, как открыться Коту, не вызвав его акуманизации.  
  
      Сказать ему «Убив меня, ты убил Ледибаг» было не очень хорошей идеей, а вот снять маску, предварительно убедив, что не держит на него зла, оказалось достаточно действенным способом. Во всяком случае, она смогла почти спокойно рассказать Нуару обо всем, и умерла только на следующий день вновь из-за нелепой случайности.  
  
      Спустя  _еще двадцать_  смертей Маринетт поняла, что лучшее время для открытия своей личности это вторая неделя после воскрешения.  
  
      Узнавая правду, Нуар еще больше винил себя в происходящем, но девушка  _быстро научилась_  его утешать, не желая лишний раз испытывать на себе «Катаклизм». Кот отчаянно хотел помочь своей Леди, убеждал ее в том, что сделает для нее все, готов был отказаться от своего Камня Чудес, уехать на край света и никогда не попадаться ей на глаза.  
  
      Вот только очередные смерти показали, что ничего из этого не могло спасти Ледибаг от его «Катаклизма».  
  
      

***

  
  
      О том, что под маской Кота Нуара скрывался тот, мысли о ком придавали Маринетт желание бороться за свою жизнь, она узнала, когда напарник снял Кольцо, чтобы не иметь возможность превратиться в героя и причинить вред любимой.  
  
      Подобно тому дню, когда лишившись своей трансформации, девушка выплеснула на Нуара скопившиеся эмоции, Маринетт не удержалась и на сей раз. Слова вырывались из ее уст прежде, чем героиня задумывалась об их значении. Как он мог лишить ее всего? Забрать возможность прикасаться к людям, отнять жизнь, украсть сердце? Маринетт обвиняла Адриана в предательстве, утверждая, что умирать от руки просто напарника было легче, чем от руки любимого человека. Она говорила и говорила, кричала и всхлипывала, колотила кулачками по его груди, даже не подозревая, что  _впервые за все время_ смогла дотронуться до другого человека.  
  
      Черная бабочка вновь не заставила себя ждать.  
  
      

***

  
  
      С тем, что человеком, раз за разом отнимающим ее жизнь жесточайшим из всех возможных способов, оказался Адриан Агрест и никто — господикакжетак?! — иной, Маринетт смирилась, когда увидела его обеспокоенный взгляд после того, как напугала коллеж «Франсуа Дюпон» истошным криком. А когда тем же вечером Кот Нуар смотрел на нее теми же глазами, девушка поняла, что несмотря ни на что не может ненавидеть этого человека.  
  
      Черт возьми, теперь ее любовь распространялась на обе его половины!  
  
      Маринетт не хотела видеть, как любимый день за днем все больше и больше винит себя во всех смертных грехах, поэтому  _ради него_  она вновь разожгла в себе угасающую искру надежды. Девушка мечтала о том, что сможет разорвать эту чертову временную петлю и  _вместе с Адрианом_  узнать о том, что случится, к примеру, через год.  
  
      Когда, сняв перед ним маску, Маринетт признавалась Нуару, что любит его, она хотела верить, что пятнадцать дней назад  _последний_  раз ощущала агонию «Катаклизма». Кот стойко выдержал все, что она ему рассказала, без раздумий снял с себя Кольцо, надеясь, что это поможет спасти любимую…  
  
      Но герои забыли, что именно Камни Чудес защищали их от бабочек Бражника. И что даже внешнее спокойствие не могло скрыть от повелителя мотыльков то бремя, что нес Адриан Агрест.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Утрата Камня Чудес Адрианом не спасала Маринетт от смерти — лишь давала отсрочку в несколько дней, на протяжении которых юноше удавалось сдерживать бушующие эмоции. Но потом сожаление, что по его вине Маринетт так и не могла прикоснуться к другим, брало верх, привлекая внимание главного злодея Парижа.  
  
      Будучи зараженным черной бабочкой, Агрест мог использовать некое подобие «Катаклизма», которое причиняло вред лишь телу, а не душе, но каждый чертов раз отбирал у Леди свое Кольцо и применял к ней «Катаклизм» настоящий.  
  
      Жестокая  _Судьба_  не позволяла ей умереть легко.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Очередное воскрешение Маринетт встретила с мыслью о том, что сможет выжить, если будет находиться так далеко от Парижа и рука любимого до нее не дотянется. И почему, черт возьми, это не пришло в ее голову раньше?! С нервным хихиканьем на глазах ошарашенных одноклассников девушка обратилась героиней Парижа, выскочила в окно и до потери сил бежала прочь в неизвестном направлении.  
  
      Совсем не учитывая тот факт, что обеспокоенный увиденным Нуар мчался следом за ней.  
  
      Неудачное стечение обстоятельств,  _до ужаса знакомая боль_  и очередная попытка.  
  
      Покинуть город Ледибаг удалось с третьего раза (хотя бездумно перевоплощаться на глазах у всех она больше не решалась), но и тогда героине не удалось сбежать от смерти. Прячась в другой стране, девушка интереса ради на минуту заглянула в Ледиблог… И тотчас же поспешила обратно в Париж.  
  
      Ведь жизням ее близких грозила опасность.  
  
      

***

  
  
      В первый раз Ледибаг просила Нуара ради спасения Маринетт на месяц покинуть город, не раскрывая ему свою настоящую личность. Когда Кот в ответ лишь кивнул, а Адриан Агрест в тайне от отца сел на самолет тем же вечером, девушка в очередной раз убедилась, что не может не любить этого человека.  
  
      Вот только через неделю все СМИ твердили о том, что Ледибаг попала в плен к Бражнику, который грозился убить ее, если Кот Нуар не принесет ему свой Камень Чудес.  
  
      И Кот вернулся. Не мог не вернуться. Даже когда на следующий раз Леди сняла перед ним маску и умоляла ни за что не возвращаться, Адриан, увидев в новостях израненную Маринетт, не смог остаться в стороне. Так повторялось раз за разом, пока девушка не признала: и этот путь не ведет к спасению.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Даже  _одна_  смерть от «Катаклизма» — слишком много для одного человека.  
  
      Когда их количество измеряется  _сотнями_ , надежда становится пустым словом.  
  
      Маринетт мечтала о сумасшествии, чтобы не осознавать, что происходит с ней раз за разом, но вместо этого она, не выдержав боли и отчаяния, забыла о том, что попала во временную петлю.  
  
      Теперь, просыпаясь в классе с криком отчаяния, девушка помнила лишь то, что умерла от «Катаклизма», забыв и сколько раз это происходило раньше, и что Нуар не хотел причинять ей вреда, и его жертву ради ее жизни.  
  
      «Надежде» вновь отвелось место в словаре Маринетт, однако девушка, не помня ошибок прошлого, раз за разом повторяла их до тех пор, пока не научилась избегать на подсознательном уровне. Интуиция шептала ей, что сразу рассказывать правду Нуару нельзя, что мастер Фу ничем помочь не сможет, а с некоторыми злодеями нужно быть особенно бдительной. Иногда Маринетт вспоминала о том, как много раз умирала, иногда  _Судьба_  щадила ее, позволяя погибать в неведении. Но чаще воспоминания возвращались, принося с собой новую боль.  
  
      А на сей раз с ними пришла и мысль о том, как положить конец всем этим страданиям.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Снявший трансформацию Адриан лежал на коленях у Маринетт, пытаясь по ее лицу определить, о чем она думала. Принцесса сказала, что нашла выход из ситуации, но так и не решилась его озвучить. Юноша был готов сделать все, что бы она ни попросила, лишь бы спасти любимую, лишь бы прекратить ее мучения, вернуть ей улыбку.  
  
      — Знаешь, Котенок, — сиплым голосом произнесла она, — что бы мы ни делали, все повторяется…  
  
      Адриан промолчал. Маринетт рассказала о временной петле пару часов назад, повергнув в шок даже квами, которые в ужасе зашептали что-то о неизбежности. Сейчас же Плагг утешал Тикки в другой комнате, а его подопечный терпеливо ждал, когда Леди поделится планом спасения.  
  
      — То появляется новая акума, — перебирая пряди любимого, шептала Маринетт, — и в разгаре боя я случайно натыкаюсь на твой удар. То ты попадаешь под контроль акуманизированного, если не самого Бражника…  
  
      Юноша сжал руку в кулак — это чуть было не случилось и на сей раз. Черная бабочка уже залетела в комнату, но в самый последний момент Кот Нуар смог вернуть самообладание, и акума рассыпалась в прах.  
  
      — Я устала, Котенок, — сглотнув комок отчаяния, Принцесса зажмурила глаза, пытаясь сдержать подступавшие слезы. Понять, заметила она бабочку, или нет, Адриан не смог, а спросить не решился. — Это слишком тяжело для меня.  
  
      Все так же молча он взял руку любимой в свою и поднес к губам, нежным поцелуем пытаясь показать ей свою поддержку и готовность выполнить любую ее просьбу. Даже если Принцесса потребует невозможного, ради нее он пойдет на все.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Адриан, — Маринетт наклонилась и поцеловала его в уголок губ, — на этот раз позволь мне умереть окончательно. Пообещай, что ты не станешь меня воскрешать.


	14. Прикоснуться к судьбе

      — Пожалуйста, Маринетт, скажи, что ты пошутила, — выдавил из себя Адриан, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. Он обещал сделать все, что бы она ни попросила, но  _эту_  просьбу выполнить не мог.  
  
      — Разве похоже, что я шучу? — вздохнула девушка, отведя взгляд в сторону. Ее нижняя губа дрожала, плечи были опущены вниз, и весь вид говорил о том, что надежду она утратила.  
  
      Адриан сел и, взяв лицо Маринетт в свои руки, заставил ее посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — тихо произнес он, — не сдавайся, пожалуйста. Обещаю, я найду способ тебя спасти…  
  
      — Знаешь, сколько раз я это уже слышала?! — выпалила Маринетт, отстраняясь от Адриана. Поднявшись на ноги, она встала лицом к окну. — Я устала, Котенок, — дрожащим голосом сказала она. — Я не хочу больше испытывать все это. Не могу, — прошептала она, утерев рукавом слезы. — Просто не могу из раза в раз проходить через одно и то же.  
  
      Агресту очень хотелось подойти к любимой и обнять ее сзади, но он не посмел это сделать. Горечь от осознания того,  _сколько раз_  его Леди корчилась в предсмертной агонии, еще больше усилила ненависть юноши к самому себе, и лишь страх  _и в этой временной линии_  попасться под контроль черной бабочки позволял Адриану сохранять некое подобие самообладания. От отчаяния парень готов был выть и скулить, рвать на себе волосы и биться головой о стенку, вот только понимал, что так своей Принцессе он  _не поможет_. Адриан отказывался признавать, что из этой ситуации не было выхода.  
  
      — Н-но т-ты ведь сама с-сказ-зала, — содрогаясь от подступающих рыданий, Адриан попытался зацепиться за последнюю крупицу надежды, — что снач-чала даже не м-могла открыть м-мне свою л-личность…  
  
      Маринетт ничего не ответила. Было ли это потому, что, задумавшись о своем, девушка не расслышала слова Адриана, оттого ли, что он уже говорил подобное в другом витке временной петли, или из-за того, что Принцесса терпеливо ждала, пока он договорит, юноша не знал. Поэтому, обхватив себя руками, чтобы унять собственную дрожь (он не имел права выглядеть так на глазах той, которую умолял верить в спасение!), Адриан продолжил:  
  
      — Соб-бытия мен-няются, — невольно Агрест раскачивался взад-вперед, — н-наверняка есть сп-пос-соб все исп-править… Эт-то как лаб-биринт… Множ-жество пут-тей и т-только од-дин ведет к сп-пасению. Н-нужно тщ-щательно проан-нализир-ровать факты… Выраб-ботать стр-рат-тегию, и м-мы найдем в-выход.  
  
      — Нет никакого выхода, — покачала головой Маринетт. — Мне  _суждено_  умереть, и как бы мы ни старались, ничего не исправить. Я устала терпеть эту боль, Котенок…  
  
      — Н-но ведь в таком случае умрет даже твоя д-душа! — до скрипа Адриан стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впились в ладони.  
  
      — Если бы квами не сказали, мы бы и не узнали, что загробный мир действительно существует, — вздохнула девушка, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу. — Да и так… Если моя душа умрет, она не будет в вечности страдать от воспоминаний о боли.  
  
      — Должен же б-быть спо…  
  
      — Нет его, понимаешь, Адриан? Нет! — воскликнула девушка, ударив кулачком по стеклу. — Да даже если бы и был:  _не тебе_  раз за разом сгорать в пламени «Катаклизма», пока мы его найдем!  
  
      Осознав, что вырвалось из ее уст, Маринетт хлопнула себя по губам и, резко развернувшись, в два шага очутилась на полу рядом с Адрианом.  
  
      — Прости меня, Котенок, прости, — шептала она, обнимая любимого. — Я не хотела этого говорить…  
  
      — Моя Л-леди, — громко всхлипнув, Адриан поцеловал Принцессу в макушку, — теб-бе  _не за что_  из-звиняться. Не перед-до  _мной_. И я д-держу себ-бя в рук-ках, клянусь… Я не собир-раюсь поддаваться Б-бражни…  
  
      Договорить юноше помешала Маринетт, прикоснувшаяся к его губам нежным поцелуем. Адриан не знал, целовался ли он с Принцессой на других витках временной петли, и для него этот поцелуй был третьим по счету, но первым, который он смог  _прочувствовать_. Нуар не помнил, как Ледибаг развеяла своим поцелуем чары Разлучника, а легкое прикосновение Маринетт к уголку его губ полчаса назад было слишком мимолетным, да и думать тогда парень мог лишь о той страшной  _просьбе_ , которая последовала за ним. Сейчас же Адриан, медленно проводя своим языком по шершавым искусанным губам Принцессы, позволил себе на минуту забыть обо всем. Впервые за долгие три недели юноша не думал  _о грехе_ , который ему было  _суждено_  совершить, о родителях Маринетт и Алье, ждущих, когда  _он_  сотворит  _чудо_ , о Плагге, утверждавшем, что идти наперекор  _Судьбе_  невозможно, о том, за что на их с Маринетт долю выпало подобное испытание. Адриан чувствовал, что Принцесса пыталась донести до него всю ту любовь и все то доверие, что скопилось в ней после смертей и воскрешений. Наслаждаясь поцелуем со вкусом собственных слез и слез любимой, юноша старался показать ей, что несмотря на то, что он не прошел через столько временных витков, его чувства к Маринетт не меньше, чем ее к нему.  
  
      Адриан готов был пойти на все ради своей Леди, он готов был исполнить любую ее просьбу, кроме той, которую он услышал от нее сегодня.  
  
      Жить в мире без Маринетт он бы не смог.  
  
      А принести себя в жертву ради ее воскрешения вопреки желанию самой Принцессы — запросто.  
  
      Даже понимая, что таким образом вновь обречет любимую на страдания, Адриан не мог допустить, чтобы «Катаклизм» уничтожил ее душу. Что бы ни случилось, он знал: не в этой, так в другой временной линии он обязательно найдет способ спасти Маринетт, сделать так, чтобы она смогла пережить этот чертов месяц. Это было слишком эгоистично, но иначе он не мог.  
  
      К тому же и в этом временном витке осталось  _кое-что_ , что Адриан еще не пробовал.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Временная петля… — задумчиво произнесла Алья, откинувшись на спинку компьютерного стула. Все слезы девушка выплакала тогда, когда узнала, что лучшей подруге грозит гибель, поэтому сейчас на ее лице не было ни единой эмоции.  
  
      — Есть какие-нибудь мысли о том, как можно ее разорвать? — спросил Кот Нуар, сидевший на ее подоконнике. На самом деле, одна идея о том, как разорвать временную петлю и позволить Маринетт пережить этот месяц, у Адриана была, но сначала он хотел услышать мнение Альи. Юноша так и не признался ей, что умереть Маринетт  _суждено_  от его «Катаклизма», но был готов пойти на этот шаг, если так появится шанс к спасению Принцессы.  
  
      — Временные аномалии — это ведь из области физики, а по ней, насколько я знаю, ты у нас спец, — вздохнула Алья, рисуя на экране смартфона какую-то одной ей известную схему.  
  
      — Если бы знания физики могли помочь в этой ситуации, я бы давным-давно заставил искать выход всех известных ученых, — ответил Нуар, глядя на то, как подруга раздумывает над решением проблемы. — К тому же вряд ли физики здесь помогут…  
  
      — Да, я тоже так думаю, — кивнула девушка и перевела взгляд с экрана смартфона на героя Парижа. — Ты упоминал, что силу вам с Маринетт дают квами… А что они говорят?  
  
      — Что это  _ **«Судьба»**_  — выплюнул Кот ненавистное слово. — И что судьбу  _не изменить_.  
  
      В ответ Алья лишь раздраженно хмыкнула. Как и Адриан, она не собиралась опускать руки. Сдаваться, только услышав «невозможно», было не в ее правилах, иначе бы девушка не создала «Ледиблог» и не стала гоняться за героями Парижа в надежде сорвать их маски. Эту цель она достигла (пусть и в самых ужасных обстоятельствах), а значит, пора приложить все усилия для достижения новой. А уж с Котом Нуаром в напарниках она обязательно найдет способ спасти Маринетт!  
  
      — Они готовы помочь всем, чем смогут, — продолжил Адриан. — Но надежду утратили. Как и Принцесса…  
  
      — К черту надежду, — решительно произнесла Сезер. — Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я теряла надежду узнать, кто вы под масками, когда вы исчезали чуть ли не из-под моего носа. А вот упрямство всегда оставалось со мной.  
  
      

***

  
  
      На ком бы Адриан с радостью использовал «Катаклизм» — так это на Бражнике. Юноша видел в главном враге корень многих бед. Если бы Моль не терроризировал город своими марионетками, то и потребность в Коте Нуаре отпала бы. Адриану не пришлось бы вновь и вновь перевоплощаться в героя, а без маски он бы не смог использовать всеразрушающую силу. Если бы не способность Бражника подчинять тех, кого одолевают сильные эмоции, парень давно бы уже сорвал с пальца кольцо и забросил бы его на дно Сены. Увы, по словам Маринетт, в одной временной линии Адриан так и поступил, но, акуманизировавшись, каким-то образом смог вернуть Камень Чудес. В другой временной линии юноша собирался уничтожить кольцо в жерле вулкана, вот только не вовремя разбушевавшаяся акума и новая трагедия не позволили парню даже сесть на самолет. Плагг утверждал, что это пресловутая  _Судьба_  чинит им препятствия, но Алья и Адриан верили, что судьбу можно переупрямить.  
  
      Ведь именно это упрямство не позволяло им поддаваться Бражнику, хотя несколько черных бабочек уже порывались залететь в кольцо Агреста и телефон Сезер.  
  
      — Никогда не думал, что превзойду упрямством саму Ледибаг, — вздохнул Адриан, запирая дверь в свою комнату. Тратить время на то, чтобы пару раз в день возвращаться в дом, он продолжал только по просьбе своей Принцессы. Да может быть ради того, чтобы не плодить новых акуманизированных. Ведь если Адриан вдруг пропадет, черная бабочка может захватить Натали, а сражаться с ней значило поставить под угрозу свою Леди. Ведь  _большая часть_  ее смертей произошла именно в битвах с врагами.  
  
      — Не думаю, что возможно перехитрить Судьбу, — тяжело вздохнул Плагг. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя это получилось.  
  
      Адриан удивленно посмотрел на своего квами. Сыроед на пару с Тикки без устали твердил о том, что  _неизбежное_  на то и зовется так, что его  _нельзя_  избежать, даже приложив все усилия. Теперь же Плагг говорит о том, что желает своему подопечному успеха!  
  
      — Чтобы ты знал, — продолжил квами, — мы с Тикки слишком многое повидали на своем веку, чтобы наивно надеяться. Но это не мешает нам  _хотеть_ , чтобы случилось чудо. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о том, что однажды человек уже был воскрешен после смерти от «Катаклизма»?  
  
      — Да, — юноша, собиравшийся уже отправиться к Маринетт, сел на кровать, впервые за неделю смяв покрывало. — Ты говорил, что его вернули «Чудесным Исцелением».  
  
      — Но не говорил, что случилось после, — опустившись на покрывало рядом с подопечным, произнес Плагг. — Воскрешенный испытывал ужасную агрессию, ненавидел Кота Нуара за то, что тот заставил его страдать…  
  
      — Это ты упоминал, — Адриан посмотрел на правую руку. — Не удивительно, после того, через что ему пришлось пройти.  
  
      — Я не договорил, — раньше котенок не собирался поднимать эту тему, считая произошедшее тогда неудачным стечением обстоятельств. Сейчас же, видя, что Маринетт попала во временную петлю, наблюдая за стараниями своего подопечного ее разорвать, квами сомневался, что произошедшее тогда было  _случайностью_. Вчера они с Тикки вновь обсуждали тот случай и пришли к выводу, что Судьба наказывает тех, кто нарушает законы мироздания, в том числе воскрешает людей. Но с другой стороны, раз магия Камней Чудес предоставляет возможность вернуть человека к жизни, то не может же это быть просто так? Кто будет, устанавливая законы, создавать и способы их нарушить? Если лазейка была, Плагг хотел верить, что Адриан сможет ее найти, благодаря полученной информации. — Тот человек был настолько ослеплен ненавистью, что с мечом набросился на Кота Нуара. Но Ледибаг заслонила его своим телом. После этого и Нуар озверел… И снова использовал «Катаклизм» на том человеке.  
  
      — И что ты хочешь этим сказать? — распластавшись на кровати, Адриан посмотрел на потолок.  
  
      — Ему было суждено умереть от «Катаклизма», поэтому даже после воскрешения он повторил свою участь, — ответил Плагг. — Ледибаг вернула его к жизни, нарушила законы мироздания, за что поплатилась своей жизнью, а Судьба потом вновь взяла свое, заставив Нуара опять убить его.  
  
      — Тогда какой закон нарушил тот человек, умерев дважды? — спросил Агрест. — И почему та Ледибаг умерла от удара мечом, а Маринетт вынуждена страдать, умирая от «Катаклизма»?  
  
      Квами промолчал. Он и сам не знал ответа. Лишь чутье подсказывало, что в произошедшем тогда и происходящем сейчас определенно была связь.  
  
      — Я даже думать над этим не буду, — резким движением Адриан вскочил с кровати. — Я знаю способ… — сообщил он, заставив Плагга удивленно округлить глаза. — И Алья пришла к такому же выводу, — вздохнул юноша, постучав пальцами по лежавшему в кармане смартфону.  
  
      Черный сыроед открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, в чем же заключался этот загадочный способ, но задать свой вопрос не успел: его подопечный уже запустил трансформацию.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Проникнув к Принцессе через окно, Кот Нуар застал любимую склонившейся над альбомом с эскизами, где девушка рисовала свадебное платье, которое, как считала, уже никогда не наденет. Герой стиснул зубы, жалея о том, что не нашел способ спасти Маринетт раньше, когда она еще не утратила надежду.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — тихо позвал Кот возлюбленную, которая тотчас же оторвалась от рисования и ответила ему мягкой улыбкой. Смирившаяся с неизбежной смертью Маринетт все так же боялась чужих рук, и Адриан понимал, что даже после того, как он предотвратит ее смерть, она не сможет вновь прикоснуться к кому-либо. Но она хотя бы будет  _жива_. — А как бы ты назвала наших детей?  
  
      — Ты действительно хочешь узнать это, Кот?  
  
      — Я хочу узнать о тебе все… Пока у нас на это еще есть время.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан и Маринетт проговорили до самого утра, пока Принцесса не заснула в его объятиях. Аккуратно выбравшись, чтобы случайно не потревожить сон любимой, юноша поцеловал ее в лоб, позволил себе полюбоваться ее спящим личиком и, бросив тихое «Люблю», вышел на балкон, откуда перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу.  
  
      То, что Принцесса практически не покидала свою комнату, впервые радовало Адриана. Чем позже Леди узнает, что он замыслил, тем лучше же будет для нее.  
  
      Нуар не мог понять, почему не додумался до этого раньше. Ведь проще способа спасти Маринетт и придумать было нельзя! Даже Алья, не знавшая  _всех подробностей_  произошедшего, пришла к схожему выводу: чтобы избежать угрозы, нужно устранить ее причину.  
  
      А причина у всех бед Маринетт была одна.  
  
      От Плагга Адриан узнал достаточно, чтобы ничто не помешало воплотить задуманное в жизнь. В какой-то степени юноше было интересно: а был бы его квами настолько разговорчивым, если бы знал, на какой шаг решится его подопечный? Ведь последним штрихом план Агреста пополнился именно после рассказа Плагга.  
  
      Вернувшийся после воскрешения «Чудесным Исцелением» человек убил того, кто его воскресил.  
  
      Если в момент смерти человек находился от Ледибаг на расстоянии больше одного километра, а со времени смерти прошло больше часа…  
  
       _«Чудесное Исцеление» помочь не сможет._  
  
      А после того, через что Маринетт прошла сама, возвращать Адриана объединением Камней Чудес она не станет — в этом он был  _уверен_.  
  
      Поэтому, оказавшись на пустыре на самой окраине Парижа, Кот Нуар, полностью уверенный в успехе задуманного, закрыл глаза, перед которыми тут же возникло улыбчивое личико его Принцессы, и решительно произнес:  
  
      —  ** _«Катаклизм!»_**


	15. Прикоснуться к надежде

      Маринетт проснулась от собственного крика.  
  
      Ее тело пробивала крупная дрожь. Руки тряслись так, что девушка не с первого раза смогла обхватить себя ими, дыхание было рваным, а расширенные от ужаса зрачки не позволяли увидеть радужную оболочку. Из-за пелены слез Маринетт не могла разглядеть хоть что-либо, но, инстинктивно почувствовав чье-то приближение к своему плечу, резко отстранилась в сторону и прокричала:  
  
      — Не прикасайся!  
  
      Малышка квами, и так не собиравшаяся дотрагиваться до подопечной, взволнованно зависла в воздухе. Первое время после воскрешения Маринетт по несколько раз за ночь просыпалась в таком состоянии, но после того, как ее сон начал охранять Нуар, эти приступы стали заметно реже, а потом и вовсе сошли на нет. Сейчас же, стоило Коту куда-то уйти, не прошло и часа, как девушку вновь посетил кошмар.  
  
      — Маринетт, все хорошо, успокойся, — даже понимая, что ее слова вряд ли достигнут ушей подопечной, Тикки не могла их не произнести. — Ты жива, никто тебя не трогает.  
  
      — Где Адриан? — выдохнула единственный волновавший ее вопрос девушка.  
  
      — Ушел сорок минут назад.  
  
      — Куда он ушел? — тотчас же последовал новый вопрос.  
  
      — Не знаю, — развела лапками красная квами. Ей и самой хотелось бы знать, куда направился Агрест, оставив Маринетт одну. В лучшем случае ей оставалось жить несколько дней, так неужели нельзя было никуда не уходить? Разве не хочется Адриану сделать их чуточку лучше? Страхи не одолевали ее только тогда, когда он был рядом, так почему же этот Кот внезапно куда-то ушел, никого не предупредив? Маринетт заслуживала хотя бы того, чтобы последние дни своей жизни провести в спокойствии, а не захлебываясь в слезах от воспоминаний о том ужасе, который ей вскоре вновь придется пережить. Неужели парень решил, что если будет держаться от любимой подальше, то сможет ее спасти? Маринетт же говорила, что эта тактика не срабатывала. Ведь  _Судьбу_ , к огромному сожалению красной квами, изменить нельзя. — Я проснулась, услышав, как он выходит на балкон, а когда разлепила глаза — его уже не было.  
  
      — У меня плохое предчувствие, Тикки, — покачала головой Маринетт, поднимаясь с кровати. Активно жестикулируя, девушка что-то невнятно бормотала себе под нос, запихивая в сумку все печенье, что только нашла в доме, после чего обезумевшим взглядом посмотрела на квами и произнесла слова трансформации.  
  
      Перед тем, как Тикки затянуло в серьги, она успела лишь громко всхлипнуть, боясь, что все  _снова_  свершится сегодня.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Перевоплотившись, Ледибаг первым делом перевела йо-йо в режим коммуникатора, чтобы связаться с Нуаром или хотя бы узнать, где он находится, но зеленая кошачья лапка пропала с экрана у нее на глазах прежде, чем героиня активировала вызов.  
  
      Дурное предчувствие заставляло Ледибаг спешить куда-то на окраину Парижа, туда, где оборвался сигнал.  
  
      Сердце колотилось в груди героини так сильно, что заглушало все посторонние звуки. Перелетая на своем йо-йо от одного здания к другому над оживленной трассой, Ледибаг не слышала ни шума машин, ни восхищенных возгласов людей, приветливо махавших вслед кумиру, ни громогласных рекламных объявлений, то и дело раздававшихся из динамиков.  
  
      Маринетт не волновало то, что в конце пути она, возможно, встретит свою  _окончательную_  смерть, лишь бы Адриан не попался в ловушку Бражника, лишь бы не случилось что-нибудь еще хуже.  
  
      Все мысли Ледибаг были заняты внезапно ушедшим Нуаром. Она поняла бы, если бы Адриан ушел в коллеж или в отцовский дом, но не могла придумать ни одной причины, почему ему потребовалось направиться на окраину города. Маринетт ведь рассказывала ему, что его побег ничего не решит, что они уже проходили через это на другом витке временной петли. Неужели этот глупый Кот не оставил надежды спасти ее? И после того, как все вновь обернется провалом, Нуар снова объединит Камни Чудес, чтобы обречь Маринетт на новый месяц рыданий и новую гибель?  
  
      Ледибаг потрясла головой, чтобы прогнать эту мысль. Адриан обещал, что сделает все, что бы она ни попросила, а значит, он выполнит ее желание и не станет ее воскрешать. Мучения скоро закончатся, она в последний раз испытает агонию «Катаклизма». Ведь ни в одном витке временной петли Нуар никогда ей не врал.  
  
      Не врал, не утаивал правды, но почему-то направился на окраину Парижа, заставив свою Леди волноваться.  
  
      Чувство тревоги нарастало с каждой секундой. Казалось, что чем больше она приближается к той точке, где прервался сигнал Кота, тем сильнее ее беспокойство. Подобного не происходило еще ни на одном витке временной петли, поэтому неизвестность пугала Маринетт еще больше. Почему Адриан не сказал ничего ни ей, ни Тикки? Почему решил уйти, как только Маринетт заснула? Почему лапка Нуара так внезапно пропала с экрана йо-йо, а телефон Адриана находился вне зоны действия сети?  
  
      Задумавшись о Коте, Ледибаг неудачно забросила йо-йо и чуть было не упала с тридцатиметровой высоты, но, инстинктивно зацепившись за фонарный столб, смогла избежать столкновения с землей. Резкая боль пронзила руку. Из-за вывихнутого плеча Ледибаг теперь не могла ею пошевелить.  
  
      Стиснув зубы, Баг подняла выпавшее йо-йо.  
  
      Плевать на боль! Чтобы бросать оружие, правой руки ей было достаточно, а терять время девушка не собиралась.  
  
      Прицеливаясь, чтобы вновь взлететь и продолжить путь, Леди поймала себя на мысли, что пресловутая  _Судьба_  вновь сберегла ее до  _предначертанной_  кончины. Маринетт множество раз висела на волосок от смерти в других временных витках, но всегда умирала только от «Катаклизма».  
  
      Возможно и сейчас, переживая об Адриане, о своем глупом Коте, она летела навстречу погибели, как глупый мотылек летит на обжигающий свет.  
  
      Что ж, если перед смертью Леди убедится, что с ее Нуаром все в порядке, то она не будет испытывать сожалений.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Пустырь выглядел пугающе безжизненно.  
  
      Даже ветер, вращавший флюгеры на крышах домов по всему Парижу, здесь не смел всколыхнуть ни единой травинки. Не было слышно ни лая собак, ни крика птиц, ни шума машин.  
  
      Адриана здесь не оказалось.  
  
      Немудрено: он мог уйти отсюда куда угодно, ведь с того момента, как с экрана йо-йо исчезла кошачья лапка, прошло уже около часа. Глупо было думать, что Кот ждал бы ее здесь…  
  
      Но что-то подсказывало героине, что Агрест никуда не ушел.  
  
      От волнения Ледибаг почувствовала, будто ее желудок и сердце опустились куда-то вниз, чуть ли не к самым пяткам. Еще никогда она не желала настолько сильно, чтобы интуиция ее подвела. Держась правой рукой за больное плечо, героиня сделала неуверенный шаг вперед. Она с большой скоростью мчалась на этот пустырь, позабыв все на свете, но сейчас шла очень медленно, словно пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное.  
  
      — Нет, — судорожно выдохнула Ледибаг и помотала головой с такой силой, что хвостики несколько раз ударили ее по лицу.  
  
      Еще шаг. Она не должна была засыпать сегодня. Маринетт ведь не успела рассказать Адриану все, что хотела: ни про то, как однажды выкрала его телефон, чтобы удалить голосовое сообщение, ни про то, куда она мечтала сходить с ним на сто тридцать второе свидание.  
  
      — Нет, — повторила она, делая следующий шаг.  
  
      У нее еще оставалось несколько дней. У  _них_  еще оставалось несколько дней, которые Маринетт и Адриан могли бы провести вместе, представляя, что эти быстротечные дни являются вечностью.  
  
      — Нет… — прошептала Ледибаг, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок.  
  
      Странное чувство дежавю охватило девушку. То, что она видела сейчас, вызволяло ужасающие воспоминания, спрятанные глубоко в подсознании.  
  
      — Не м-может б-быть, — дрожащим голосом произнесла героиня.  
  
      Она отказывалась верить в то, что Нуар нарушил свое обещание. Маринетт не желала признавать, на какой шаг решился Кот ради ее спасения.  
  
      Опускаясь на колени перед надколовшимся почерневшим кольцом, лежавшим на выжженной земле, Ледибаг вспомнила свою  _первую_  смерть.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар любил дурачиться в самые неподходящие моменты.  
  
      Во время битвы с опасным противником отвлечься на глупый флирт — всегда с радостью. Принять идиотскую псевдомодельную позу, чтобы заставить любимую Леди закатить глаза, — пожалуйста. Игрой слов раздражать и напарницу, и врага — проще простого. Споткнуться о собственный хвост — запросто.  
  
       _Задеть себя собственным «Катаклизмом»…_  
  
      Ледибаг даже не успела заметить, как это произошло. Она отвлекала злодея, а в следующую секунду за ее спиной раздался ужасающе-дикий вопль, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Резко обернувшись, девушка увидела, как ее лучший друг и верный напарник умирал, извиваясь в предсмертных муках.  
  
      Кота пожирало черное склизкое пламя. Его суставы неестественно изгибались, выворачивались, по всему телу открывались разъедающие плоть раны, которые гноились и разлагались, вокруг распространялся отвратительный запах паленой плоти, над его телом поднимался кровавый пар, перемешиваясь с пеплом тлеющего тела. Древняя магия не щадила героя, заставляя его испытывать самые страшные муки, на которые было способно Разрушение.  
  
      А способно оно было на  **все**.  
  
      Нуар кричал, а в его горле тошнотворно булькала кровь, скулил, когда на крик не осталось сил, хрипел, когда смертью разъело голосовые связки, от невыносимой боли, в то время как Ледибаг могла только стоять и в раздирающем душу ужасе смотреть на то, как один из самых близких людей погибает на ее глазах. Даже акуманизированный испуганно отступил, чтобы не видеть это страшное зрелище.  
  
      Кот умирал тринадцать секунд.  
  
      За это время Ледибаг не моргнула ни разу, ни разу не пошевелилась, ни разу не сделала вдоха. Лишь после того, как черное кольцо, упав на выжженную землю, утратило магический заряд, став почерневшим серебряным, Леди опустилась на колени и издала протяжный истошный вой, осознав, что только что произошло.  
  
      Ее Нуар, ее жизнерадостный Котенок, с чьего лица никогда не сходила улыбка, погиб самой жестокой и нелепой смертью из всех возможных.  
  
      Так не должно быть. Нуар не мог так умереть. Кто угодно, только не он! Кот не заслуживал этого!  
  
      Ледибаг ведь даже маску перед ним не сняла, хотя он так мечтал!..  
  
      — Если в-верн-нешься, — захлебываясь слезами, прошептала героиня, нащупывая на поясе йо-йо, — я об-бязательно н-наз-зову теб-бе свое им-мя, гл-луп-пый Кот…  
  
      Девушка совершенно не помнила, какой предмет выдал ей «Талисман Удачи», тогда ее это совершенно не волновало. Дрожащими руками она подбросила  _надежду_  вверх и, рухнув на землю, с замиранием сердца ждала того, что произойдет дальше.  
  
      Еще никогда Ледибаг не была  _настолько_  рада видеть, как стая божьих коровок, облетая Париж, устраняет разрушения, причиненные магией, возвращает в город героя, а Леди — Кота.  
  
      Это позже Маринетт узнала, что «Чудесное Исцеление» воскрешает умершего от «Катаклизма» так, что в его памяти остается лишь первая секунда пережитых мучений. А если быть точнее,  _воссоздает_  подвергнувшегося древней магии человека из точки, которую от смерти отделяли двенадцать секунд, и единственное отличие было в том, что теперь умирающий был невредимым.  
  
      Тогда, бросаясь на шею возвращенному из мертвых напарнику, счастливая девушка даже не заметила, что магия вернула не только Кота, но и  _клубившуюся вокруг его правой руки **черную дымку**_.  
  
      И даже спустя сотни собственных смертей Маринетт так и не догадалась, что  _Судьба_  наказывала не за нарушение законов мироздания, а за то, что воскрешенный поднял руку на того, кто даровал ему второй шанс, заставляя терять самое дорогое, что только есть в его жизни, пусть даже он этого не хотел.  
  
      А самым дорогим в жизни Нуара была его Леди. Двойное, черт возьми, попадание — самое то для человека, сотканного из неудачи.  
  
      

***

  
  
      На сей раз «Чудесное Исцеление» не помогло. Ледибаг призывала «Талисман Удачи», не глядя ловила предмет, подкидывала его в воздух, теряла трансформацию, насильно кормила квами печеньем, вновь перевоплощалась, призывала, подкидывала, кормила — и так до бесконечности. До тех пор пока собранная наспех сумка с печеньем не опустела.  
  
      Вцепившись в собственные волосы, Маринетт взвыла от горя.  
  
      Она готова была наплевать на все свои страхи, зайти в ближайший магазин и напичкать Тикки всем печеньем, что найдет там, лишь бы ее любимый вернулся к жизни, но понимала, что это бессмысленно.  
  
      В тот момент, когда Адриан совершил отчаянный шаг, Ледибаг находилась слишком далеко, чтобы «Чудесное Исцеление» могло его затронуть.  
  
       _Она пришла **слишком**  поздно._  
  
      

***

  
  


***

  
  


***

  
  
      Иногда Маринетт сожалела о том, что Всемирное объединение злодеев (если такое, конечно же, существует) не выработало свод правил, запрещавший атаковать мирных жителей в темное время суток. Вчера до часу ночи ей пришлось шить концертный костюм для Джаггеда Стоуна — лечь удалось лишь в половину второго, — а в четыре утра на город напала новая акума. Несмотря на сонливость, одолеть злодея удалось достаточно быстро, вот только на сон времени, увы, не оставалось: перед занятиями в коллеже нужно было еще отвезти выполненный заказ привередливому кумиру. Поэтому сейчас Маринетт огромных усилий стоило не заснуть на уроке литературы.  
  
      Из-за марионеток Бражника за эту неделю девушка спала меньше, чем обычно спит за ночь. Героине начинало казаться, что главный враг специально решил взять их с Нуаром на измор. Вечно бодрый напарник — и тот в последние дни постоянно зевал!  
  
      Вообще, Маринетт любила слушать лекции мадам Бюстье, на которых учительница всегда рассказывала что-то интересное. Вот только сейчас девушке казалось, что она присутствует на самом скучном уроке из всех возможных. Слова педагога сливались в неразборчивый, но такой успокаивающий поток…  
  
      Даже мечты о том, как Адриан  _сам_  позовет ее на свидание, не помогали Маринетт сохранять ясность ума. Глаза слипались, соблазняя сменить вид на затылок клюющего носом любимого красочным фильмом о том, как они однажды поженятся и заведут детей.  
  
      Опуская голову на сложенные на парте руки, девушка мысленно завидовала Адриану: пусть он тоже не выспался (наверняка из-за поздней фотосессии), но его хотя бы не будили посреди ночи марионетки Бражника.  
  
      Закрывая глаза, Маринетт даже не предполагала, что вскоре проснется от душераздирающего крика ее возлюбленного.  
  
      И что единственным человеком, к которому Адриан не будет бояться  _прикоснуться_ , окажется именно  _она_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай поясню концовку: Леди Камни Чудес объединила, Котика своего воскресила. Теперь Адриан помнит обо всем, что произошло в этом фанфике, а для самой Маринетт этих событий не было. И да: петлю разорвали, Адриан умирать больше не будет. 
> 
> И более подробно:  
> Петля запускается при соблюдении трех условий:  
> 1\. Убить своего воскресителя.  
> 2\. Воскреситель должен быть самым дорогим человеком.  
> 3\. Воскресить его Объединением Камней Чудес.
> 
> Маринетт попала во временную петлю потому, что Судьба наказала Кота Нуара за случайное убийство Ледибаг в первом витке петли, заставив его терять самое ценное (ее же). Он мириться с этим не хотел, раз за разом воскрешал свою Леди, поэтому Судьба снова ее отнимала и все повторялось.   
> Но когда Кот Нуар умер сам - петля разорвалась, т.к. своей смертью он все искупил. Поэтому и сам он умирать больше не будет: наказывать-то уже некого. 
> 
> Подробно расписывать я это в самом фанфике не стала, чтобы те, кому хочется, чтобы петля все еще существовала, но наоборот, могли так считать. Поэтому если вам нравится версия вечных мучений, забудьте об этом примечании XD


End file.
